Light of the Moon's Shadow
by twilightdappledmoonshadow
Summary: A girl is given a second chance at life when fate gives its self another chance. Gifted and cursed with a unknown power she must succeed where so many others in the before fate failed.
1. Ch 1 Sorrow and Extreme Annoyance

**First I just want to say thanks that you would take the time to read my fanfic so I yay for you! YAY! **

**Second thing is that will sort of follow the story line but there will be storyline fudging and re-sequencing of events, nothing to major(maybe) but just pointing it out so everyone and their cool mom that reads fanfiction doesn't review saying "What are you doing! The story line is out of order, ect, ect" in a very whiney voice, ok just saying it now. So that doesn't happen which I know it probably will but, oh well. **

**Ok that should be everything so I will yay for you one more time. YAY! NOW ONTO THE STORY!!! YAY!**

* * *

I could hear the terror, the screams, the death. I couldn't do anything. My family… my village… my world. I couldn't do anything. Even here I was helpless. I could see here, I could see my family falling one by one. They killed everyone, even my new third nice once removed that didn't even have a name yet. Why? Why? WHY!? Why did they spare only me? Did they know? Did they know about my father? No they couldn't have found out. Only three people know who my father is, me, my mother and not my father.

I see one of them die in front of me. My mother. I couldn't save her. I never could. No matter now many times I relive it in my dreams. The only other person that knew my lineage was the one killing them. I could see him, I always could, he didn't care that, even thought, just barely, they were his family to. They came here for me. Why kill all the others? Of course it could all just be coincidence. He only saw me once, and that was 16 years ago.

I hid my gift because it is too different, even for my village, so now I try even harder to hide it and keep my secret, he would never be able to tell it was me, even if he is my half brother.

He is at my home in the center of the village now. The others move on to destroy everything else. The front room is dark; I'm the only one home. I had broken my leg and got a serious infection, it was my last day of bed-rest. My door is open. The crescent moon shade on my light leaves my room peaceful and oblivious to my dying family. His cold-blood eyes rest on me and I open mine.

His eyes in the door-way is how I awakened now. Itachi turned to me, piercing me with the Sharingan. "Come."

I followed him silently. I knew better than to challenge him, after all it is easier to escape when there is a distraction, and if they don't have a Sharingan, that helps to; even if it wouldn't help them against a Moon-Shadow shinobi. We come to a stop at the end of a hall with a steel door covered in seal markings. He turns to me, "You are here to heal the shinobi in this room. Once you are finished and we have what we want maybe we'll let you leave alive," he said. I could tell he was lying. There were flashes of red, a sure sign of lying.

"Why should I? You destroyed my village, killed my family and have left me nothing to go back to? What reason would I have to help you?" I answered trying to keep my tears back.

"Because you can't leave someone who needs you. They will die with the next few days if you don't help them. You aren't the kind of person to let that happen. We have been watching you and your village. You help anyone who needs it even if they don't deserve to live to another day." He answered without expression.

No matter how much I wanted to kill them, all of the Akatsuki, all of them that attacked my village, I couldn't live with myself if someone died because I didn't care. (And if I killed Itachi now I would be breaking the rules again.) That wasn't the way I was raised, I wasn't heartless like them. I lowered my face, defeaten. "I will come back later with anything you may need." He turned and started walking down the hall.

"All I will need is some food thank you. I don't need anything else," I stated. He turned back and paused.

"Well isn't that you targeted me and my village, with the fact that we can can heal just about anyone as long as they are still alive?"

He turned and walked down the hall into the darkness pass that last light. I knew that if I ran right then, ran away from everything, I would change what I had to and go on living the rest of the half-life I had. But… that was against the rules. I opened the door to the darkened room. As I took a step in the door closed behind me and the dim lights turned on. On the gurney-like stone bed Gaara was lying, sand-armor and skin cracking like the soul of the One-tail within him.

First I shut off the one pitiful light they had in the room, darkness and moonlight is best for healing. I took some of the little silver dust I had left and spread a circle around the table and took his sand and filled in the space between it and the circle. My eyes could see the damage done; now I need the moonlight. I use my jutsu to cast a silver-white glow across the room. I sit, just touching the circle, or I to will be put into the healing sleep. I close my eyes and let go but I leave a little of myself there so that I can later rest, after all even with 3 healers this can take 3 days.

I am awakened by pounding on the door. I quickly make a bunsihn to answer the door so that I can get back to work, but I of course tell my bunshin the story I have devised in case the Akatsuki decide to interrupt me, to give Gaara's rescue party as much time as possible to get here.

My other self senses the chakra on the other side of the door. She quickly went into the hall and closed the door; there must be as little disruption as possible. Itachi and another Akatsuki I hadn't yet met were waiting outside. "Are you finished yet? It has been over 6 hours," the other one with strange gold mask opening to one eye asked impatiently.

"Well you could have done a better job of not killing him you know," my other self answers, always so cheeky in human form.

"Well then how long is it going to take?" he answers back in the same tone.

"I suppose you want the One-tail as strong as it can be without breaking free from his host right?" No answer. "If you want the One-tail now take him but the sprit is severely weaken from battle and to rejuvenate that much charka I need 3 days to prepare and another 3 days to replenish it with my own as the host heals and replenishes his own charka," my other lies. I can accomplish this in only two days, maybe one, but they don't know that so I just hope they buy the lie. My other was always good at lying.

"Fine, but you get 6 days no more than that. We can't be delayed by some teenager's lack of experience," the masked one says. I as surprised that Itachi doesn't question him, but he is a very patient person or it might just be masked person that is calling all the shots around here.

Once they have both disappeared down the hall both of us sigh with relief. The other me shuffles back inside. She comes to sit beside me but, SOMEHOW, trips over something on the smooth floor and pushes me, just barely into the circle of sand. Dammit.

I only have time for a death glare at my other before the jutsu affects me as well and I slump over, comatose, beside the silver sand.

I awake, in the dream I mean, in the middle of a deserted street surrounded by buildings made of sand. I sit myself up and look at the sky to see a beautiful sunset. I look along the street under the sun and see someone standing there, someone with a gourd of sand on their back. "Oh great," I grumble to myself, "I'm stuck in his subconscious.

* * *

**YAY!!! First chapter completed!!! OK, it was short but the first few will be like that.... buttttttttttttttttt chapter four will be longer(maybe)!!! (jazz hands)...(crickets chrip).....(sits in corner crestfallen). Well thanks for reading the first chapter I hope you like and will stick around for more so R&R. But please be nice this is my first fanfic, but be constructive I want to heard your thoughts, get a cool phyic connection going on, unless you have a dirty mind then I don't want to hear your thoughts so just type them down. **


	2. Ch 2 Goodbye

**HEYYYYY EVERYONE!!!! Thanks for sticking with me!!!!! I yay! YAY!!!!!!! But no one reviewed!! (cries in corner). Come on I know that you're reading this so just ckicl the little button at the bottom of the page when your done, ok? O and by the way I'll probably start updating every Friday or Saturday, Sunday at the latest. ON TO THE STORY!!! **

* * *

I start dusting myself off and fix my hair into lose ponytail, quietly, because if he sees me then I am going to have to do a lot more explaining than I feel like doing.

_Ok how all I have to do is put on my headband._ Thunk, it drops into the sand. "Today is just not my day," I say to myself. I look up to see if he heard me; he doesn't look like he is in a good mood. "Darn it! Ok today is defiantly not my day." I quick put it on and start jumping on houses toward the desert. I look back, not a good idea, he looks more ticked than before. I turn back and seconds later a stream of sand shoots passed me. I sense another come up behind me while the first one circles around. _Good strategy but I'm not stupid._ The sand collides were I was a moment ago. I smirk to myself and then feel a mountain of sand fall over me. I blackout and wake to see the Kazekage sanding over me, looking very ticked off now. "Great," I say out loud, "I'm stuck here and now my ego is bruised. But," I say to him smiling, "since you caught me I suppose I'll answer your questions."

* * *

She sat smiling with her dark-golden hair with pure silver strands falling down around her face covering her crystal stormy-blue eyes. Looks harmless enough but so did that clay bird flying over my village that night. "Who are you?"

"Hikari."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I'm not here because I want to be."

"Then why are you?"

"Because my clumsy other self pushed me into the healing ring around your body and now I'm stuck here with you until she can either free me or, if she can't, for at least about another 18 hours."

"Why are you helping me? And where is here?"

"Mostly because my conscious wouldn't let me let you die and here is in your subconscious, in your dreams really."

"Where are we in reality then?"

"Seesh what's with the twenty questions? Be happy that I'm saving your life because I'm breaking the rules by saving you myself and if I'm not pardoned for it then all I've done is for nothing and your future is not a happy one. But I suppose that if you must know we're in a room in an Akatsuki hideout. Where they waiting for me to get done healing you so they can steal the Shukaku and dispose of me as well. Satisfied?"

I nod and release the sand around her.

* * *

"Well about time I was getting sand burns." I stand and try again to brush the sand off myself with little success.

"Here." I can see Gaara's chakra flash and the sand moves off of me and back into his gourd.

"Thanks," I say quietly. I turn back to the sunset. It's almost twilight if I move fast perhaps I can see my village again on this night in his dreams. "Where are you going?" He says to my back.

"I'm going to my home. Even though this is your dream my dreams and memories can add on to it and this is one of my favorite memories. I suppose you can come if you want, we have up to 18 hours to kill. It goes faster if you have someone to talk to," I reply turning back.

"How long does it take to get there from here?"

"About half n' hour flying but since we can't do that about 4 hours, maybe a bit less."

I opened my eyes and found the treads of blue, of my family, and wove them into a small dragon-like creature, more like a wyvern, outlined in silver. I mounted her and we took flight, her scales a lovely azure in the setting sunlight. I waited a moment. I turned back to find that my new "friend" had not moved. "What are you waiting for?" I called as my wyvern hovered.

"How are you doing that?" he yelled back. I had forgotten most people can't see the threads that connect everyone to each other. I gathered a little more chakra and my wyvern glittered into the purple sky.

"I thought that we weren't going to fly?" Gaara's voice said amused a few feet away and the rest of him on a mass of floating sand beside my wyvern.

"I said 'we' not I. Besides, this is a dream isn't it? I don't need to summon a real dragon to fly me there"; well, I should say an invisible dragon to most people.

It was almost midnight before we got to my village, a dewdrop in the middle of the black mountains. I remember this night well, one of my favorite here and one of my last as well. We landed at the base of Sky Mountain, where the Blue Moon festival was being held at the summit. The path up the mountain was lit by the blue, red and black lights woven from the bonds between us. These lights, however, were not bright enough to ruin the moonlight but were bright enough to attract thousands of fireflies that glowed along the path. "We must hurry," I whispered so as not to disturb the fireflies, even thought it was impossible to do so, "the rain will start soon and this path can get rather muddy."

"I thought that rain was a bad omen on such a special occasion?" Gaara said as we got about halfway up the path.

"It normally is but this storm is a good one. My mother's name is Arashi (meaning storm) and I am taking over her position and the gods are pleased and send the full moon and a storm to show they accept me and will continue to watch over my mother and their sadness for the end of her duty."

We walked in silence the rest of the way up until one of my younger family member walked through me which caused them to turn and stare at where I was for a few minutes until I walked through him again and scared him back down the mountain.

"What was that all about?"

"This is a dream. They can't see us but we can feel the other's energy."

"So are ghosts just the sprits of your villagers walking in other's dreams which in the past are real?"

"I have no idea what you just said"(**seriously I don't**)

Everyone was all ready at the top of the mountain standing peaceful and still as statues. The council of elders stood to one side and the healers' guild to the other. My mother stood on the small platform near the cliff's sheer drop off. She was in her master healer's flowing robe, the color of the stormy sky with the moon peaking through, just like tonight. Her eyes shone with wisdom and a slight color of our family's long line of mixed bloods. We all waited, then, a boom. A flash of blue lighting streaked across the sky and with a deep, wet rumble. Everyone turned to her, the master healer was regarded with the power and respect of a great Kage. We have always let the council of elders handle the leadership and decision making but they looked to us for approval, if the healers were not on board with an idea, the rest of the village wasn't.

My mother waved for me to join her, I wanted so much to join her there again, but, the "real" me walked through the parted row to join her. I stood in the middle of the platform. I faced toward the stormy sky and spread the wings of our Sprit, The Moon Dragon. My wings, a purer white than even the first snows of winter, were an ancient jutsu passed only from master to master, not that I needed to learn it. We stood silent, waiting for a sign of my acceptance by the Moon Dragon, not like I needed to ask for it, I had already been chosen for this, only, no one knew but I and my mother. This is one of the few times that I have even been without the star-dappled cloak I normally wear, to cover up the evidence on my back. Here I needed to only use a small amount of charka to make my back look completely normal.

The minutes ticked by, and the stormy clouds turned dark and angry. The moon had been covered for some time; I needed it to come back out. I willed for the lightning to cut a hole in the clouds and a huge bolt of black lightening tore open the clouds and made my wings black as the flames of Amaterasu.

The blue moon glowed once more above us and the hole in the crashing clouds stayed in front of it. I turned back to my family with wings whiter than snow and began to draw on the bonds of blue, red, black and the few shining blues and reds among us. My master cloak began to form, to product of no one but the sprit of our true selves. Mine became scale like, with the night sky painted onto it, and a ying-yang symbol with a single dragon turning white to twilight on the center of my back.

I opened my eyes to my true color, and the rain poured diluting its sharp hue difference from the rest of my family, and from I and Gaara and hiding the tears that I shed for the last special time I had spent with my family. Then the dream began to fade, had it been 18 hours already? or did my other half find a way to free me? To me it didn't matter, I would never be able to come back to them and all I wanted to do now, was stay.

My world faded from me, the last I saw of my mother was she and I standing side by side, she was so proud of me, like she knew that I would somehow redeem my family line. She never got to see me do it. As the last part of me faded from the dream a whispered, "I will kill him for you mother. I will make sure that they are all dead somehow, but there are always rules… But I swear I will kill him myself, even if I give up the rest of mine as punishment… Good-bye." My tears were the last thing to fade away and back into the task given to me at birth.

I was lying on the bed mat in the corner of the room when my mind returned to consciousness, though I willed it to go back to the dew drop village in the mountains. I opened my eyes, quickly closed them, and turned them back to stormy-blue. When I opened them again my eyes stared back at me. "I'm not in the mood," I said still trying to compose myself before my other half. I sat up and stared into nothing. "You ok?" she said. I glared at her again, she always could feel how I was feeling so why did she ask now? "I'm going to mediate," I stated and slipped my mind into the other plain. "FINE, just leave me to deal with him," my other half groaned into my now deaf ears.

* * *

**I would be annoyed with myself if I left myself alone with some dude. Wow.... can anyone make sense of what I just said? Well I guess that it was just rather random but what's wrong with RANDOMNESS? RANDOMNESS IS AAWWWWWWEEESSSOOMMMEEEEE!!!!!!..... IGNORE ME!!! And one other thing I'm sure you guys noticed that I didn't have a name for Hikari eyes because I want YOU GUYS to think of an AWESOME name. If you have any cool ideas then PM them to me. So put on your thinking helmets and send me your AWESOME ideas, even if they're not that awesome, so you think, still send them because I might think they're AWESOME!!!........ YAY!!! AND REVIEW THIS TIME WOULD YA!**


	3. Ch 3 Legends and Memories

**OK I have seriously tired to write this intro like three times and my stupid computer keeps annoying me so i'll say my stuff at the end. **

* * *

I opened my eyes to miniature full moon above my head. I blinked and tried to remember what happened. A battle, the village, an explosion, the dream, the girl, the village, the storm, the black wings. "Oh, so you're awake now? Good, took a bit longer than I thought though," I voice interrupted my thoughts. I sat up to see the light increase and two people, both very familiar, well both the same person expect that the one now standing had pale-blue eyes unlike the one from that weird dream. The other one was sitting on a mat in the darkest corner, motionless.

"Hey don't worry about her, she has gone through a lot lately, as have you," the other one said waking closer. "You feel ok? I don't expect too much, even for her one day is a bit of a stretch especially with your injuries." The silence permeated the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, something was off about this one but I couldn't place it yet.

"Just call me Tsuki."

Expectant silence.

Silence back.

Annoyed silence.

"Well Hikari wouldn't want me to until you prove yourself trustworthy and besides she wanted me to tell you a story before I would decide to tell you who I am."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Still annoyed.

"Because… It could change things; she has already irreversibly changed things and by telling anyone too much too soon can ruin our purpose, which I might tell you after the story, legend actually."

"What legend is this?" I decided to just go along with this, after all their story could be true and I did sort of owe them for saving my life.

"I assume that your people know the story of how all of the bijou can to be, right? That they didn't just appear one day?"

"The legend we were told is that the great leaders in the days of the first ninja war somehow summoned the bijou to fight for them."

"Is that how all the nations believe that the bijou were summoned? Humans… I should have expected that they would give themselves the credit for their appearance," Tsuki said sitting next to, who I assumed to be the real Hikari. "Well… I suppose that humans themselves have something to do with it, but the bijou were given to them and not because they had earned them. So I suppose will have to tell you the full story."

"Back when the world was made, before humans before any life on Earth there were three Great Bijou. They each took the form of a great dragon and each embodied a different "element". There was the Dragon of the Sun, of The Seas, and of The Earth. The Dragon of the Sun was very powerful, the Sun's energy and rage fuelled his own. The Dragon of the Seas was graceful and sneaky, hiding in the waves. The Dragon of the Earth had immeasurable endurance and when he released his power even the Dragon of the Sun felt the shockwaves."

"They existed sort of peacefully until the time of the First Great Ninja War. Each Dragon had favorites. The first battle of the war was between the ancestors of the Sand and of the Leaf. The people of the Leaf were very strong and the Dragon of the Earth didn't want to lose to the favorites of the Sun Dragon so he took a third of this power and created the first bijou, the One-Tail of the Sands; because the Shukaku was the first to be created it has slightly more power than the other 8 and embodied the darker sides of the Earth Dragon. He sealed the Shukaku inside the ancient Sand's most powerful warrior and they crushed the forces of the Leaf. The people of the Sand then went after the people in the ancient Land of Rivers. The Dragon of the Sea then created a bijou from his power so the River would not be demolished."

"The Dragon of the Sun saw what was going on but didn't want to give up to much of his power, because the Leaf was strong without a tailed-beast The Sun Dragon gave only one-fifth of his power and only one-fifth to the other tailed beast he created for a, now long gone, village. When the Dragons of the Earth and Sea had given the last of their power the Dragon of the Sun was the only Great Bijou left. However, he was worried that the other villages would ban together to take over the Leaf so he put the last three-fifths of his power to the Leaf in the Nine-Tails."

"It is unnatural balance of the Great Bijou's power that makes the Nine-Tails the strongest and most feared bijou. And as you know the wars for the control of the bijou divided the nations and caused the bitterness between the countries there is now. However, during the Greats Wars there were many that did not want to fight and fled to the mountains near the current Land of Stones and created the Village Hidden in the Moon's Shadow, where our Hikari was born as raised."

"You know, it's funny. You two are alike in more than just the obvious. She was raised in village where everyone is family, with love and caring, and lost it all. You on the other hand," she said turning back to me, "have grown up just the opposite. You were raised without a mother, without love and were feared by even your father as a monster and you now have almost everything you have ever wanted....... But enough of that, on with the story."

"The accentors of all the great blood clans of today, including the Hyuga and Uchiha, give the people of the Moon-Shadow their unique ability, and the blood runs strongest in the main line, which she is from. You see thought that there was another Great Dragon Bijou that took the power of the moon. Thought the moon is smaller than the others but has a much greater ability, adaptability. The moon reflects the light of the sun to make its own, it pulls the seas to create the tides, and is strong enough to keep its own gravity around the Earth. The Moon Dragon was peaceful and wise and did not make favorites from the "entertaining" humans, but when those who fled battle joined together the dragon appeared to the greatest healer among them and told her the story of the Great Dragon Bijou and that the Moon would always protect them."

"So that is my story."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"What one?"

"Who are you?"

"Ok, you still have to ask that question after that whole thing? You seriously still have to ask?"

"And what was the last thing that I wanted?"

"You have to ask that too?"

"You said you would answer after story time, so answer my question," the irritated tone in my voice growing.

"Gosh fine, since you can't figure it out by yourself, I'm…"

"Tsuki," Hikari interrupted, "if he can't figure out what his life is missing and can't figure out who you are then he doesn't deserve to know the answer."

"But…" Tsuki started. Hikari opened one eye and I was shocked to see a Sharingan swivel and rest on her friend.

"Besides, it is rude to talk about someone behind their back and especially when they are in the same room. Leave."

"Fine," and she disappeared leaving a glittering outline of where she once was that faded into the black-onyx walls.

I stared at the blood-red eye of the Sharingan, but, wait, the red isn't as red. The red is somehow darker yet more silver, like a blood diamond without the harsh sparkle, more like a glow. And the black tears are in the opposite direction, why?

"It's not polite to stare." The voice snapped me back to reality. I noticed she had opened her other eye as well. "What? You have never seen a half-breed? Well I suppose that that wouldn't happen in the outside world."

* * *

My world went black and I quickly opened my eyes to see the ceiling again. I quickly sat up again to find the "half-breed" nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for me just look down." I turned toward the close voice and there she was leaning on the side of the stone, table, bed whatever. "I told you you shouldn't stare. You passed out about five hours ago and I got bored of looking at that wall so I'm looking at this one now." She turned her head up and her eyes were a normal stormy blue.

"Who are you?"

"If you are suggesting topics of conversation then I must say that your life story so far in much more interesting than mine but much less happy."

"How?"

"How do I know your life story? I know almost everything important enough to be known about just about everyone. Even the youngest in my village could recite the main battle strategies of all the Kages, their anbu, and any other top level shinobi in any of the hidden villages. Whatever was their business was our business too. I know rather stalkerish but necessary to protect the family. And how did we find this out?" she had read my mind again, "We have had generations of informants in all of the villages, people that no one would ever expect and no one ever has. If anything of any importance happens anywhere in the ninja world someone in my village knew about it within the hour."

"How?"

"What how? How the information travels so fast or how that I know pretty much everything about you?"

"Both."

"As I told you before my family has developed the power to be able to see and manipulate the bonds that exist between people even if they have had the smallest contact. We can send our thoughts and knowledge to each other using the bonds and this allows information to travel fast. And as for the other how, when I was training to become the new master healer I had to memorize almost everything about any person of power, including your own. This is not only useful just information wise but in battle if your opponent ranting off your life story it would unnerved you and give them the advantage."

"So, I know that your mother died bearing you and the Shukaku was soon sealed within you. I know that because of the beast within you soon your entire village, including you father, thought of you as a monster. I know that when you were six the only person you have ever thought loved you tried to kill you and you have lived through many other attempts. I know that you fought with Naruto at the Chuunin exams and he changed you for the better and now you finally feel needed. Did I get everything?" she finished looking back up at me. Her eyes seemed different again, they were colder.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"So you still don't recognize me at all?"

"What?"

"You don't remember me? From all those years ago?"

I paused, thinking. I would remember someone like her. I would have remembered her if we were young when we met, I would have envied that fact she had someone who loved her. "No."

"I thought you would have. After all I had just left when you almost killed those three boys when you tried to give them their ball back when you were 5."

The painful memory came back to me, but with something else to. My memory of a girl about my age that had bright-blue eyes and silver blond hair that had I had seen and talked to just before. She had left with her mother before the ball incident.

"I do."

"Hmmm?"

"I remember now, but, if that was you then why do you look so different?"

"The sun bleached my hair when I little and running around the village and bright-blue eyes are much more innocent and went better with my light hair than my real dark ones. Duh."

* * *

(**watches the computer of any signs of doing random things) OK, now that I think my computer is better now, which it isn't cuz I wrote a paragraph and it just disappeared. (gives computer warning glare). OK (has to give another glare) first thing, for about the seventh time now, I know that I said that I would update on the weekends but because I'm already working on chapter 7(which should be longer because it has the first ever battle sequence!!! jazz hands....sees crickets and stomps on them....back to pose...chirp) I decided to post another chapter. Second thing is that I know that there are more people reading this and the one AWESOME person that has reviewed. All Im asking for is a one word adjective and maybe a name suggestion, OK? and Im even going to create a big arrow pointing to the button so you can't miss it for the rest of the chapters!! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 6!!! it is my favorite chapter so far. (jumps up and down excitedly) **


	4. Ch 4 Love

**Well here is the next chapter. Some fluff, a little more backgorund and at the very very very end there is actual plot progression. **

* * *

I blinked and found the ceiling again.

"I'm surprised that you lasted that long, it must be the Shukaku's extra chakra that allows you to be awake for so long." The voice came from the foot table-bed whatever thingy. "You passed out about 6 hours ago so I switched walls. I can only take about 5 hours staring at the same wall."

"Why do I keep passing out?" I said feeling a bit dizzy as I sat up again.

"When healing deadly injures such as your own the healer cannot expend too much chakra or they will be rendered helpless to help anyone else. With deadly injures we use the person's chakra and the energy of their body. This uses up most of the energy in the body so it is not uncommon for them to then sleep for several days or even a week or two. I think it is the One-Tail's extra chakra that has allowed you such periods of conciseness when the average person would still be deep in a coma and so would the average healer."

"So… why aren't you in a coma then?"

"I'm not average."

"That much is obvious," I said amused.

"So you're not going to pry like you have been then?"

"Nope."

"Well then I'll tell you since you don't want to know," her voice amused to.

"So why?"

"I'm like you. That's why." She got up and sat to the mat along the side of the room and stared back at me.

"You still don't get it do you? I'm sure the readers do by now, if they don't then that is just really pathetic. (**Seriously**)." (**WEEEEE I just broke the 4th wall for the first time, this moment is so memorable. I need a tissue. OK enough of that back to the story!**)

"Can you give a hint?"

"Ok I really have no idea how you became a Kage but maybe I will after you get some real sleep so you stop passing out every ten minutes."

"What about you?"

"I was trained to go week or two if necessary without sleep can still maintain perfection so I'm not really tired but if it gets you to finally get some sleep then I'll dream. Good afternoon."

"Wait what? How do you know it's noon?"

"You're the one that has been staring at the ceiling. Haven't you noticed the moon above you?"

I looked up and could faintly see the outline of the moon.

"You can barely see it which means the sun is in its highest point in the sky, noon. So good afternoon." With that she closed her eyes and I could feel her conciseness leaving.

"Good afternoon," I said quietly and let myself be taken by the dreams as well.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the beautiful waning moon above the Kazekage. _I was more tired than I thought._ "Awake?" his voice disturbed the perfect picture.

"Were you awake all this time?"

"No, you seem to have brought me back with you," he answered not moving. "What was your village like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem to know everything about me, so," he paused turning his face to me, "it seems rather unfair that I really know nothing about you."

"I suppose that's fair. What are you inquiring about?"

He turned back to the ceiling before answering, "Who were you closest to?"

This was still to raw, and those that were closest to me hurt the most. "It still hurts."

"So? I hear that talking about it can help one feel better," he stated in a slightly joking yet monotone voice.

"You hear?" I say trying to hold back a smile.

"I have very reliable sources." I could see his.

Steeling myself I told him of the three that hurt the most.

First I told him about my mother. About how radiant and beautiful she was. About how it was just the two of us. About how I used to follow her everywhere around the village and how at the end of the day she carried me back home in her arms. About how she would always tell me a story and kiss me goodnight even when she was gone on missions. About how she always made me feel better when I fell, or failed. About how when I succeed her eyes always glowed their golden-blue and about how she smelled of greens and fresh air when she gave me a hug. And about the last thing she ever said to me..... I love you.

I finished almost blinded by tears. I didn't care anymore, about being strong, about getting a second chance at life, or about the fact I had a job to do and that I had promised my mother I would finish it. The moon seemed to glitter with dew, like it was crying with me. It was then that I realized that in thinking about my mother I had closed myself off to everything, that I couldn't feel anything anymore. I remembered my mother telling me about a few in the village that couldn't handle the feelings of others during war and had forever sealed themselves off from their world and could never feel again. _I will open myself again mother, but not until I'm done, I promise._ "You have nothing to say?" I say, hurt.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"What?"

"There is nothing I can say to make you truly feel better."

"Then why did you ask?" I replied snake-tongued and bitter.

"Because, now you aren't alone. You have someone to share it with."

I was taken aback of a second. "You don't. Why do you care if I do?" I said without bitterness.

"You know."

"…." So I went on. There were only two people that I missed more than my mother, my playmates of 16 and 14 years my cousins: my little cuz Hoshi and my elder and her older brother Kokuzokuo.

We were always together, getting into everything when we were little. We always played near the cliff edge and one Hoshi nearly fell off but we thought it was great fun playing rescue and started playing it nearly every day until be got caught by the elders. Another time the three of us got lost in the forest for 3 days and when my mother and my aunt finally found us we didn't want to go back because we had been having such fun.

We were inseparable even when we had gotten older. Hoshi and I were adept healers and were trained as such. Kokuzokuo, also known as Kuzku (he hated it), was as silent as night breeze and was trained in the elite class and, he had unusually exceptional grasp at the family jutsu which only the best healers have. So even as we got older we were still together. I can still vividly remember them standing in the crowd when I was made master healer. Hoshi's eyes lit like stars around the moon's glow and Kokuzokuo seemed to be as nervous and proud of me as if I was his own daughter not just his cousin. I remember their similes in the flashes of lightning and the warmth they gave me in hugs afterward. I could remember Hoshi's smell that was similar to my mothers but was lighter and more airy, and Kokuzokuo's of steel, herbs and the dark mists of the forest. I almost can't stand think of how their lives ended and how I never go to say good bye. I wanted to feel their warmth again, I wanted to hear their heartbeats, and I wanted to not be alone. Well not so alone.

There was silence between us when I had finished so I cried. One tear for each loved one, 75 in all and ten more each for my Kuzku, Hoshi, and mother. Then I opened myself again. I open the bonds again, one at a time. I felt a only flash of pain with each one reopened, my family had died without pain. "I'm sorry," I heard the soft voice about half-way through unblocking. "About what?" Our whispers echo in the small room. "About them dieing or about making me re-live it?"

"Both."

"You shouldn't be," only one left, "I now know they died without pain, and I can now open myself again. I should thank you."

"Don't."

"But I should. You thanked Naruto for feeling your pain to. So I'm thanking you for feeling mine."

"I was forced into finding him, you had a choice. So, I should thank you," he finished sitting up and facing me.

"I still feel that I should thank you."

"I should thank you for something else to."

"What would that be?"

"I remember what I wanted when I was little, the thing I still don't have."

"And what is it?"

There was a paused before he answered. He eyes shone in the fading moonlight. I had never noticed how deep they were, like a sea of emeralds.

"Love."

* * *

She smiled again, and I could see the fading tears in her eyes.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Just came to me."

She gave me a very skeptical look, and the sun seemed to peek out of the storm clouds of her eyes.

* * *

"What's it like?" he asked smally.

"What? Twenty questions again?"

"Being in love?"

"You can't 'be in love' with your family, it's different. You just love them because. And besides I wasn't that lucky. Few ever knew about the village and I only left once when I met all of the junchuuriki and anyone that visited regularly, well, you can fill in the rest."

"Can't you feel it thought?"

"What?"

"You said yourself that you can feel what others are feeling so haven't you felt it before?"

"Well I never really distinguished the feeling; you normally have to search it out unless it is very strong. But I did once, we had to learn to sort through and distinguish every emotion and it was my, a lot of greats, grandparents that they had for love. After so long, if one is lucky, the bond of love turns from a deep red to a, I guess you could call it a shining red-silver color, but that takes years or they said a traumatic or life-changing experience to build a bond that strong that quickly." I wonder if this was against the rules at all, after all I was never… well that would be telling.

There was along pause between us, this was new for both of us. I just remember that I still hadn't opened my last bond, ours. I almost didn't want to, what if I was just fooling myself? What if I just thought this is what it was? After this I couldn't take it back, I won't want to. So I closed my eyes when I did and at the same time I heard his soft voice, "This life-changing enough?"

I opened my eyes, the most beautiful dark rose red enveloped me. I just sat and basked in its warmness, like a cat on a sunny windowsill. I felt him pull me from the warmth and into his. He smelled of the warm desert wind and I nearly lost myself in the emerald sea. I curled my arms around his neck and he put his lips to mine. I could feel the heat in his kiss but it was still gentle. We parted for a moment, and I could feel the difference, the passion and love that I was never suppose to have. I could see, even thought my closed eyes, the newly shining red, I guess I was a lucky person. I wished that we could stay there forever, and not have to face the death that was coming, and the truth that I would eventually have to tell, but fate had other ideas, that it didn't tell me, to ruin the moment. BOOM!

* * *

**............So I'm just having some randomness block right now sooo...........Hope you guys like the new chapter. you know I just noticed that the title applies in two ways, and I never noticed until right now that it does. Well I didn't make the cool arrow and I doubt that I will ever remember to so, so just think of the EPICEST arrow you have ever seen pointing toward the review button and copy and paste that thought to the bottom of ever chapter. And I jsut noticed something else, I just called the document the chapter title and never put the actual name in while I posted them.......(crickets chirp). **


	5. Ch 5 Kankurou and Luna

**WEEEEEEEE chapter 5! There is real plot advancement, for about half the chapter but better than none of the chapter! **

* * *

We both fell to the floor from the shockwave. "What? But there's still one more day till they come." Then it came to me, "Garra we weren't asleep for 12 hours it was 36." Dammit. "Tsuki!" I called as I removed myself from the floor.

"You called?" she stated as she appeared before us.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had been asleep for an entire extra DAY?!"

She gave me a look that said, "What you really wanted to have been disturbed by me of all people RIGHT now?"

"Well whatever, just get going, you have to lure the last few Akatsuki out of here before they annihilate Kankuro and the others." She stood there for a few seconds. "Well?" I asked very impatiently.

"I believe the door was YOUR job," she said straight-faced.

"HELLO! You are the Great Dragon Bijou of the Moon and you can't bust down a stupid door by yourself?" She just stared back at me. "You are so lazy," I said fed up and knocked down the door with my charka. She ran out the door but quickly popped her head back in, "Where do you think I get it from? 16 years can really influence someone." She ran back out before I could find anything to throw at her. Then I remembered Gaara.

I turn back to see that besides a few bruises, from where I had landed on him, no wonder the floor was so soft, but he was fine. "Come on we have to get going," and I offer my hand.

He took it and we left the room that had been our cave to find the rescuers from the Sand. "Gaara, think of Kankro for a minute," I said as we stopped at the first turn.

"Why?"

"It will make it easier for me to find him so we don't just randomly wander the halls looking for him."

He silently obeyed and I focused my chakra onto one string. "Ok I got it let's go."

I had to stop myself from all-out running toward the outside, the stars, the moon, the air. I knew the Akatsuki were smart enough to have some sort of plan if one of their hideouts was discovered so I walk briskly using my eyes to check for traps.

We had only a few more turns to get to the exit and I had heard nor seen anything. There had to be something somewhere, but what could it be? About halfway down the hall I sensed someone in the next hall. I signaled and we began slowly padding down the hallway. I formed a shield around myself in case this wasn't a friend. At the corner we stopped again, whoever they were they had stopped to, listening for us. On, the count of three. One, two,…BOOM!!!

Then I saw it, from one of Tsuki's eyes, one of the search party, the string in front of the door, the explosion. So that's why they didn't bother to come themselves anyone searching for a way out would try all the doors, setting of the explosions.

Judging from the new cracks in the walls anymore and the whole place will collapse. I returned to my own eyes and decided that we should just forget the element of secrecy and get out of here before everyone gets crushed.

I let Gaara go first so the Sand doesn't start attacking me but as soon as he turns the corner I see again, through Tsuki's eyes, that there is a trip wire near the middle of the hall and one of the Sand is about 3 steps from killing all of us. So I have to screw secrecy, and logic, yet again, and I run pass Gaara, get about 6 kunai thrown at me and quickly weave a shield clear shield in front of the wire, sank to my haunches and breathed a sigh of relief.

The Sand shinobi yelled their relief at seeing their Kazekage but I only got dark glares, but I wasn't really paying attention. Having to be all cool for the others the Kage walked slowly toward the shield and I rolled my eyes dramatically several times which, caused looks, and if looks could kill, then I would be about 600 feet under by now. He told them to stay where they were and I dissipated the shield and we both carefully stepped over it.

They all stood where they were casting wary glances at me, I think I had forgotten about my eyes again, oh well.

Kankurou was the only one that moved toward us, even more wary then the others, but more relaxed. "You ok Gaara?"

"I'm fine. How did you find us?"

"We followed a trail of your sand," he said slowly eyes never wavering from me. I softened my gaze.

"Do you know the way out?" I said quietly.

He paused and looked away from me. "You have no idea how to get out do you?" Silence. "Did someone stay outside while you went in?"

"Why?" he said warily, turning back to me.

I was annoyed now. "Do you want to spend hours trying to find the way out of here or be crushed to death after another explosion or do you want to answer the question?"

"Yes," he said slowly just to annoy me.

I focused my eyes into the world of color and found the thread of the one outside. "Ok, let's go and no one open anymore doors. One more explosion and this entire place goes down with us in it," I stated to everyone and brushed past Kankurou and the other still unmoving shinobi whose eyes followed me. I got to the end of the hall and waited. "You guys coming or not?"

Gaara came up and stood next to me waiting for the others and said nothing. He wanted them to trust me, not be forced by him. The others slowly pealed themselves from their statue-states and slowly started toward us. I whispered to Gaara, "Do my eyes really look that scary?" He only looked back at me. "I thought so."

We went slowly through the tunnels, if there were no Akatsuki around then what was the hurry? And besides the other still kept safe distance behind me which slowed the pace when ever there were several turns in a row. "Here's another wire," I said nonchalantly, we had already crossed 7, overkill if you ask me. I waited a moment at the end of the hall to make sure no one tripped the wire, and when everyone was over we started again, but there was a yell in the distance.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Someone had gotten left behind. They quickly turned the corner and ran toward us. The colors, the wire, the cracks in the walls, I was too late; all I could do was throw up a shield to block the rest of us from the blast. We all looked at each other and a sickening cracking noise filled in the background. A huge chunk of the ceiling came lose and before I knew it I was on my back next to a kunoichi in the fetal position, using all of my concentration to keep the rock from crushing us both. Someone grabbed the girl and I saw the others push the rock off of my shield, reliving me of the load.

Surprisingly, Kankurou was the one to help me and I could tell from his, now warm, eyes that I was trusted. The moment was short lived, however, because more huge chucks of the ceiling and parts of the walls were collapsing. "Kankurou, summon Salamander so some of you can carry it over your heads as a shield," I ordered and he wasn't even surprised that I knew he was a puppet master. "As for the rest of us I can make a shield to cover us, but Garra I need to make a covering of sand over it to soften the blows to the shield or it may shatter." He and the others nodded or silently agreed to the plan.

Our escape was rather uneventful except that one of the shinobi carrying Salamander kept tripping and almost got his leg crushed, twice, and we had to make a mad dash to the exit before it was blocked by a conveniently placed boulder. Seriously overkill.

We finally got into the sun and the hideout collapsed behind us. I looked around the serene field that we had emerged to and I realized that I used to always come here the night after a Full Moon festival. I had been coming here for years and I had never realized that they were just beneath me. Then it dawned on me, that's how they found me. That's how they found us. It was my fault. I almost collapsed with guilt.

I had to find a friend and the only one around was Luna, so I disappeared, or so it seemed. I wove a body shield, which to normal people made me "invisible". I was halfway out of the field before anyone noticed I was gone. I heard their calls but I needed to get away, to someone that would always make me feel better.

_

* * *

_

_The sun is setting so she should be around here somewhere. _

I was in a nearby willow grove, which glowed in the setting sun. The dew here never completely evaporated leaving a constant mist and the leaves always diamond studded. I didn't know if would be here, I only ever came after a full moon, now it almost a new moon. I walked deep into the grove to the tallest willow and walked through the veil of diamonds. The mist was thinner here and I saw the nest I always found her in when I came, the nest that was now empty. I could see the light fading and the air became cold. I never felt that cold before, I had had Luna.

I walked over to her nest and I saw some silver intertwined with the moss, leaves, feathers, and the now old, dirtied white blanket that I had brought with me the first night I had met her.

I had wandered out of the village alone and gotten myself hopelessly lost until I had wandered into this grove of willows. I had felt something watching me and I started running until I ran right into Luna and disturbing her nap. She turned her moon-yellow eyes toward me and I started crying because I thought she was going to eat me. Then I felt her warm tough lick my cheek and I opened my eyes to love.

Ever since that night I always visited her without fail and she has always been there, without fail. Once, a few years ago, she had even dragged herself here with a broken leg, leaving a trail of blood. I gently took the blanket and curled myself into her nest, and waited.

I don't know how long I was there but I awoken by a longing howl. One that was right next to my ear. I looked up and immediately looked away to avoid getting wolf drool in my eyes. The silver wolf then tried to uncurl me and when she did, she jumped all over me like a puppy, even thought she was about as old as I was, which is pretty old for a wolf. When she finally calmed down I buried my face in her warm fur, Luna always made me feel better. I didn't know of she really could understand what I was saying but just like any BFF during a story she would always give me her wolf grin, roll her eyes, give a weird version of a gasp or give me a wolf version of a hug at just the right time. So I told her my new story. She snuggled up to me when she felt my guilt and sadness, gave me a sly look when she felt the new love, and whined when she heard that I had ditched everyone else in the field; apparently even leaving them to see her was not a good excuse. I rolled my eyes at her and said that I would go back at sunrise and I would come visit at the full moon again, if I could.

I woke the next morning with Luna's heartbeat in my ear, my favorite way to wake up. I removed my fuzzy friend from my head and saw the dawn light fill the grove. I didn't want to wake her so I gently hugged her and silently left for the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEE the end of chapter 5!!! Luna was just kind of an idea that wrote itself into the story, I have found that happening a lot lately, especially with the next few chapters. I glad that she just input herself into the story thought, she has become a fave character in just two chapters so we will be seeing more of her later, I'm just not sure exactly where yet. So enough of ruining the future plot I will do that plenty later!! (paste arrrow). **


	6. Ch 6 How Could I Trust You?

**WEEEEEEE next chapter!!! but not nearly as much, well actually I'm not sure if you would really call it plot advancement but I'll get to that later. **

* * *

I reached the edge of the desert in about an hour but I waited there until sunset, less chance of getting seen. I crafted a more bird-like wyvern to cut on noise. She was all black, except for her maroon eyes, and had feathers down her neck down to the tip of her tail and the back of her wings were feathered.

Just I was about to leave I felt to paws on my back and I fell face-first into a huge pile of leaves. I decided to play dead just to scare Luna. I feel her warm breath on my face and heard her start whining. She looked at the wyvern who just lied down without a care in the world. I slowing started inching my hand to grab her tail and just as I brushed it she let out a terrified yowl and I started laughing. She didn't think it was very funny; when I saw her face in a weird scowl like glare it made me laugh even harder.

Once I had composed myself, I sat up and made a sorry face at her. She just scowled at me for another minute but then came over and gave me a lick, I was forgiven.

I said goodbye again and I could see the sadness in her eyes in my own even after I had left her far behind. I heard a long howl after a few minutes that filled the endless silence of the desert.

It was cold in the cloudless skies. There no warmth from the almost invisible moon. I huddled in my wyvern's feathers pulling my cloak close and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a low rumble and saw the soft glow of the Sand on the horizon. I urged my mount lower; I wanted to see if they had wised up after Diedara's "visit". We neared the village and hid behind a single, lonely cloud. Once the cloud was right over the village we slowly descended. As we got closer to the village ringed with rock on noticed a few more aerial guards, so there were about 7 now, but none of them noticed a teenage girl floating above them. We glided over to the main building in the center of the village, noticing that there were still a few people out at this hour.

As we got closer I noticed someone standing on the balcony at the top of the dome of sand, someone with a gourd on their back. The wyvern landed with a sound that blended into the night breeze. I stepped back and watched her fade like a specter into the star-dappled background.

"Where were you?" his voice startled me. I didn't think he had heard me.

I walked over and stared out at the empty expanse. "Well?" he said again turning to me.

"Aww were you worried about me?" I said teasingly, meeting his gaze.

He still rather serious, and bit annoyed and I think I could just see a little relief in the back of his eyes.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek of all his "trouble" and sat on the nearness waist high column that made up part of the railing and looked back at him. His till looked rather pouty but glacier of ice in his eyes had melted to about an ice cube tray. I smiled at him again and he just rolled his eyes at me and the sea of green was warm again. "If you must know," I started turning back to the dark, rolling expanse, "I went to go see an old friend."

"Who?" he said as he embraced me.

The warmth was nice after the cold flight and I could hear his heartbeat and the back echo of the Shukaku's. Just as I was about to speak a ghostly howl reverberated from across the sand. "That is my friend."

"May I ask how you two met?" she said sweetly.

"…When I was about 5 my mother had to leave the village and I when after her when my aunt was asleep and got hopelessly lost. I don't remember how long I was wandering just that when the half moon was brightest I started feeling like something was watching me." I shivered a little at the memory.

"I started walking faster and faster until I starting running to get away from whatever was following me……but I couldn't out run it. Soon I could hear its steps behind me and its hot breath on my skin…..It was then that I ran into the misty willow grove and felt the thing stop near the edge, as if afraid of the place."

"I took the chance and ran blindly into the veil of the tallest tree and into a silver she wolf. Her moon-yellow eyes trapped me there and I all I could was cry. The wolf that was after me slowly entered the veil as well and I cried harder, knowing I wasn't going to see my mother again…But, as the she wolf stared at me and the other wolf came closer licking its chops at the easy meal during the lean winter, the she wolf started a deep, angry growl. She got up and stood over me, eyes just daring the other wolf to come closer. The raggedy, rust colored wolf stopped in its tracks, shocked. The she wolf's growl became more menacing and her teeth flashed in the cold vapor. At this the other wolf quickly turned tail and left the place and me without a second glace."

"I had stopped crying at this point and started trying to figure out why the silver wolf was protecting me. The wolf, satisfied that the other wolf had left, gently nuzzled me into her nest and wrapped herself around me. I looked at her eyes and they told me all I needed to know, she had lost her pups to the cold winter and to fill the loss she adopted me."

"I stayed with her that night but I knew in the morning I would have to leave her. When morning came I quietly left leaving my blanket to remember me by. I started walking uphill out of the grove; I knew that my home lay at the foot of the mountain so by going uphill I had to reach it eventually. After about an hour I heard something following me again and if it was the other wolf again I knew I was dead. I ran and ran and ran until I collapsed and felt the thing's hot breath on my neck. I waited, silently sobbing, but the only thing I felt was warm tongue on my face; she had come after me. I sat up and gave her hug; I wouldn't have to go home alone."

"We leisurely continued and when I got tired she even let me ride her. When we finally got to the edge of home I saw several of my family scatter, looking for me. I looked at my new friend and she looked back at me and could tell that she understood, I had to go back but I would always come back to her. I hugged her again and slowly walked back into my village where my second uncle, Kuzku, and my mother instantly found me and took me back home. Over my mother's shoulder I could see lunar-silver wolf stare back at me. _Hmm, that's a good name_, _Luna._"

"So that is how I met her," I finished.

"You know I think that your life story is much more interesting in my opinion."

We sat in silence listening to Luna's haunting song, I knew that she wanted me to tell the truth to someone that could answer back and I could tell she could sense the conflict in me when I saw her. _Well Luna, I hope you're happy. _

"Gaara, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" he said nonchalantly again.

I hesitated. Once I told him there was no going back. No going back to the relatively straight-forward path. So, I told him. I told him about my lineage, my father, my brothers. I told him about second chance, about where I was before, and about what I had to do. I told him everything I had to do and, almost, everything that I planned to do up until fate set me free to do as I wanted. But, there was one thing that I didn't, couldn't tell him, not yet; no one was ready for that yet.

When I had finished he was eerily silent. I looked up at his eyes for an answer, but they were a one-way mirror and I was on the wrong side. He didn't even move or breathe for what seemed like centuries. So I decided to ask him my question. "Do you trust me?"

No answer. I asked again. "Do you trust me?"

His words came darkly, stoically, "How could I?"

My eyes snapped back to the seemly darker expanse and my vision blurred.

"How could I?" he repeated quietly to himself.

I knew it. I knew that he wasn't ready to hear my story. What do to now though? He knew and that could mess up everything. Everything that had happened to me for nothing and all the lives of those I loved gone for nothing, all because....because... of love. Then it truly dawned on me, I loved Gaara, and now I was going to lose him because of my stupid mistake. I was going to lose someone else I loved, because of my stupid mistake.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything but sit there, world falling apart, again. I started thinking franticly; maybe the Leaf would accept me anyway, maybe I could knock Gaara out cold and he would forget everything,….maybe…..I could just leave the world to its fate. I could just leave and never come back, let fate try its best and fail, let fate try its best and try to survive until the end when everyone knew my suffering. After all what did I owe the world? Sure I got a second chance, but for what? All I have had is pain, suffering. What did I owe the world for that? What did I owe the world for slaughtering my entire village while I couldn't do anything about it?

I made my decision, let fate fail and take the world with it, then, everyone would know my pain, my agony... my wrath. Who would be left to stop me? By the end I would make sure that everyone had lost all they had ever loved.

My resolve was hardened, from now on, I was only for me. I chilled my heart, my blood, my eyes. My true eyes would take on a color I had vowed never to let them, the true color of a dried-blood red.

It was then I felt something from the outside. It was warm. I realized what I had been thinking, planning. The warmth brought me back from the brink. But back to what? I had lost everything, everyone I had ever loved. It was then the tears started falling. But the warm thing wiped them away. It found its way into my being, my self. I then became aware of the world again. I felt the early sun's rays across my face, I still feel Gaara's arms around me, unwilling to let me fall, and I felt, no wait, I heard Gaara, snoring. _WTF? _I opened my eyes to see the new sunrise. We had been sitting/standing out here all night! "What a trip," I said to myself. "Hey Gaara," I said loudly, trying to wake him up, after all if someone came looking for him and found us then it could get REALLY awkward.

"HEY GAARA," I said louder. Still nothing. I poked him to see if would wake up. Still nothing. "Seesh, how tired could he possibly be?" I poked him a few more times and still nothing. "Ok, this is full proof." I put my lips to his and about a second later I could feel him kiss back. _I really should have tried this first, but, NO what am I thinking... this is goodbye. _I pulled back at the realization and I could see nothing but wonder in his eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" I said coolly, "Don't you want me to leave?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied in complete shock.

"What to you mean 'What are you talking about'?" I said in annoyance.

"That's exactly what I mean. What are you talking about?"

I was shocked, to destroy someone so deeply, dig the wound deeper and then act like it never happened just to let it fester, I never thought that someone I loved could sink so low. I guess I just had to remind him. "I asked you last night if you trusted me and you said 'How could I'. That is what I'm talking about," I spat at him.

"What are you talking about?! I never answered!" he said taken aback by my hostility.

"Yes you did! You answered twice! Don't feign innocence! You knew exactly what you were saying!"

"But I never answered! I was…" he search for an answer, "thinking out loud! That wasn't my answer! You should know that!"

"And how am I suppose to know what you're really thinking? How should I KNOW that you trust me? That's why I asked the damn question in the first place!"

"I answered when you had spaced off somewhere! I finished my thinking with 'How could I not trust you.'!"

"Sure, sure," I said, dripping with sarcasm, "I never heard that!"

"So," he said a little calmer, "you never heard my answer or my reason?"

"What does it matter?! YOU DON'T CARE SO DROP IT AND I'LL LEAVE!"

That pushed him over the edge. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE I CARE! I LOVE YOU!"

Whatever I was about to say dissolved in my throat and all that came out was rush of air. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and Gaara looked just as shocked that he said, no yelled it out for all the world to hear.

We just stared at each other locked in time until a young aid kunoichi came looking for her Kazekage and sensing an awkward moment, said she would come back later.

It was the Kage that regained his composure first, "Of course I care, I love you." He took my hand and stared at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. "How could I not trust you?"

I didn't know what to say. What could I say to ever make up for what I said, what I had been thinking? There was only one thing that could even begin to make up for what I had said, "I love you to."

* * *

**I love happy endings, but obviously this isn't the ending but a good chapter ending anyway. Unfourtunatly we won't be seeing Luna for a while but we will finally see, wait never mind we see them in two more chapters so hold the screaming fangirls, unless there are some for Itachi or Sasori then go ahead a cue them. many sreaming fangirls later....oh they're done already ok well in the next chapter we have the first battle and some other stuff that I don't want to spoil if you haven't been paying attention. BYE(less than 3)! (paste epic arrow). **


	7. Ch 7 Brother

**NEXT CHPATER!!!!!.....I have nothing else to say at the moment. **

* * *

Since Gaara was the Kazekage after all I was left to my own devices for the rest of the day. I would have been more than happy to just watch the comings and goings of the people below the terrace but apparently people would think that "creepy". What a weird place where watching is weird. So I donned my woven body armor and started wandering the streets. I regularly had to use some charka to walk on the sides of buildings because it was so crowded and people would start to freak out if they ran into something they couldn't see. And I hadn't even met the Anbu yet so walking around alone with a different village's head band would probably get me in trouble. And I didn't want to get into trouble because Gaara was working on a special request for me and the fewer people that knew about it and me the better.

My stroll through the village wasn't all that bad though, being invisible has its perks. For instance, you hear the best gossip, (apparently Juncko has had a crush on Laka for like a month now) you get to see side shows for free and it is really fun to scare people and make faces at the Anbu.

Of course I was productive during my time. I got a couple together. They had each been crushing on each other forever and a pushy "wind" managed to get them together, I had to say I was proud of myself. After this I went back to my hiding place on the roof of the main building and found a note tide around one of the railings.

**Hikari, be waiting on the roof at sunset so you meet the council and the Anbu and discuss your request. ****Kankuro**.

Of course he had to tell Kankuro, can't do anything about it now thought. As I folded the note and put it in my black satchel at my waist I felt something sinister. I instantly went into the world of color and found a black-blue line coming from the forest. "No…" I breathed. There was no time to waste, I quickly wove a battle wyvern; she was shadow black with blood red splotches on her wings, face, and chest. There were red spikes going down her back and ending with a poison-barbed tail and her eyes were the black of a duty bound assassin. We flew toward the west and I scanned the endless sand below dreading the meeting of the two Akatsuki. After about 15 minutes I saw the two cross the tree line. I recognized Itachi immediately and the other one I knew to be the puppet master of the Red Sand, Sasori. I knew that I had the element of surprise as my wyvern's body shielded my uninvisible form.

We flew lower and because there was no where for me to hide once we landed I pushed my wyvern in front of the two and made her visible. They stopped seemingly unsurprised at my arrival and we landed about 50 meters away from them and I stood in front of my battle partner.

The wind blew the sand ominously in true anime battle fashion.

"Hmmm, you slipping Itachi? You let a runt teenager seek up you?" Sasori rasped.

Itachi said nothing to the challenge and continued to study me, maybe he was going to remember me from all those years ago. _"Hmmm Tsuki, what do you think business or pleasure first?"_

"_Business," the voice of my lifelong companion said, "How are you going to end it?"_

"_The tail seal."_

"_Hmmm, you think that is wise?"_

"_I need all the advantage I can get when the time comes."_

"_This is your call not mine..." her voice faded and echoed through my body._

I had my wyvern on guard in case Sasori decided to make the first move and I reached through the blue-black bond. I was told never to use this technique unless absolutely necessary, but I needed Itachi to sit still while I got rid of the puppet master.

I thrust my charka through the bond and into Itachi's body. I directed it to his heart and held it in my grip. It beat slower and slower as I commanded it and I could see a glint of true fear in his eyes. Slower and slower until he fainted and I let go. "There, now I can deal with you," I said directing my attention to the current puppet of Sasori, Hiruko. I could see the lines of chakra controlling the puppet's body and its main weapon, the boney tail.

I searched for weak points slowly circling as Hiruko's dead eyes watched me. Even the best made puppet has a weak point. _There!_ _At the base of the neck!_ Just then the tail came after me but I was ready. I jumped back exactly 13 meters and the poisoned tip came within an inch of my smug face. I quickly drew a shuriken charged with charka and boomeranged it, slicing the charka strings and the tail fell, "lifeless." I then took two more and did the same thing slicing the cloak Hiruko wore and it fell it tatters around him.

The strings reattached and the tail retreated into a defensive position. _I could just destroy each puppet one by one but that would take to long. Leaving Itachi like that for to long could kill him, I have to finish this fast. _

I branded a kunai, deciding the direct approach would be most effective. As soon as I stepped inside the tail's range it came for me. I stood my ground until I could see the poison glittering in the fading light of the flame colored sky and at the last second deflected the tip with my kunai and sprinted toward the puppet.

I heard the tail coming back and I turned my head to see for a second to long. I heard the hinge of Hiruko's mouth open a rain of needles come at me. I had no time to escape from both attacks and braced for the impact, which never came. I opened my eyes again and saw my wyvern had come to my rescue. Her wings had formed a barrier around me, which the needles harmlessly bounced off of and no matter how hard it tired the scorpion tail could not get to me. The rain stopped and the tail retreated once again poised to strike at the slightest opening.

I looked up at my partner and she nodded back at me, time to use that technique. Keeping her wings shielded around me I rewove her body, making room for me. (**Think of how Aang was in the battle at the North Pole or if you haven't seen Avatar, the series not the movie, think Naruto in Nine-tail's form)** She became an extension me and my eyes shown red behind their storm-blue facade. Her body would act as a shield to mine so we could attack in total safety, she didn't have to worry about injuries. We turned to face the scorpion again and it watched us warily.

I formed a wyvern-sized shuriken from pure chakra and hurled it at the puppet with my clawed wing. It agilely dodged it and the tail came back to attack. We grabbed the scorpion's tail in and took flight dragging it with us. There was a massive rocky outcropping about a hundred meters away and we slammed puppet's body into the rocks, but right before impact he detached the end of the tail we were holding and barley missed being shattered into pieces.

We roared angrily, I had become more beast-like in this state, and shot a phoenix fireball which he defused in the air with his tail. The puppet looked rattled and quickly let out another barrage of needles before we could attack again. The needles bounced of our armor scales and fell into the sand. _I need to slow him down, but how? Of course!_ We lured the puppet back into the open sand and started a whirlwind of sand around him. The vortex grew in power and decreased in size encroaching upon it victim. We added a stream of blue fire to the vortex and it became a firestorm completely crushing Hiruko.

When the wind dissipated the red mask Hiruko wore was half buried in the sand with its parts scattered around it. There was no sign of the real Sasori among the debris. "You're good," Sasori's raspy voice said as he appeared from beneath the sand 20 meters away. He was serious now, with his claw-like wings and dagger grapple exposed. We landed and caught our breath. He launched the grapple and we raised our wing to block. The dagger sank in several cementers and I quickly made a hole around it and it retracted back. It should have bounced off harmlessly. Apparently I hadn't fully recovered my chakra after healing Gaara and this technique uses massive amounts of it. I had to tire him out and quickly before I lost my form.

I formed a barrage of chakra kunai from our wings and he managed to dodge of them easily. He took two scrolls from his back and fired thousands of needles back at me. The needles sunk deeper into our wing shield and several managed to get through and almost hit me. We continued this weapon fight back and forth, my charka getting lower and lower while he seemed completely unfazed. Then there was a pause in the action, we tired to catch our breath, our wings covered in needles. He just looked coldly at us and said, "That it?"

I knew we didn't have much longer, Itachi would wake when the sun fell behind the horizon and only half of the sun was left, we had to use the finishing move. My mother had taught me this move before my ceremony, it was her signature attack, it never missed, and always killed unless she spared them the final bow, a lightning bolt through the heart. She appropriately called it the Typhoon Strike.

We launch ourselves into the sky and with pure force of chakra forced the clouds to writhe and darken with anger. It stared to pour in my mini typhoon. I forced the wind into a vortex around Sasori again and now he looked worried. He tried again to force me out of sky with a hail of needles, but I cooled the rain and it stuck to the needles forming poisonous hail. He couldn't dodge thousands of hail stones and his puppet body started to splinter and I could see he lost several fingers. I tightened the vortex and he finally got caught in it. I could see it tear him apart, but I had to intervene before he lost both arms. I had only one shot before my chakra ran out and the storm ended.

We started down the heart of the vortex and lightning flashed around us. In three seconds he would be directly in front of us. A bolt struck our barbed tail and I forced the charge to stay.

Two seconds, we flipped in midair with our tail stretched like a blood-hungry mace.

One second, I released the chakra barrier over my eyes and they shone like two supernovas against the black sky.

Impact, the wind dissolved around us and Sasori's battered body was impaled against the soaked sand. He had only his right arm left, half a left wing, the upper part of his right leg, and his head left. The lightning had charred most of his body and he looked like living pile of soot with only half his face and hand left untouched. His eyes were still open glaring at me, but he could do nothing, if he moved the slightest bit one of our razor sharp barbs would impale his heart, the only living part of him left. The storm rumbled one last time before stopping the rain and I left my wyvern's body, more like collapsed.

I fell to my knees and gasped for air, it took all I had to get up and attach chakra strings to the puppet master. I removed the star-dappled cloak I always wore and the seals on my back were revealed. I had a dragon birthmark covered with 5, 5 prong seals, one over the head, one over the heart, one over each wing and one over the tail. I moved his hand over the tail seal and spoke the words for him, "5 seal release."

I let the hand fall down beside its dead owner's heart and felt the rush of chakra into my tired body. I told the wyvern to remove her tail and be on guard incase Itachi wanted to fight. I put my cloak by on and left my eyes uncovered. I walked over to Itachi's still limp body and removed the limiter on his heart. I stepped back and waited as the sun slipped under the horizon and he awoke. He opened his eyes, sat up at looked at me. I looked back at him saying nothing. He got up and dusted a bit of sand off himself and asked a very simple, but profound question, "Who are you?"

I smiled at him and said, "What, you don't recognize me big brother?"

**As I was writing…**

**I thought that this would be an awesome spot for a cliff hanger…**

**But I really wanted to keep this entire scene in one chapter…**

**So be glad, not mad, that I decided to keep it all together…**

**And just annoy you with all these spaces… (laughs evilly!!!!)**

**Ok now back to the story…**

His face betrayed no emotion as I had expected it to, the stories about him had been true. He said nothing so I continued, "Don't you remember when your parents left 16 years ago and you followed them to an unknown village? You saw them go inside a small home and you perched in a tree looking in the window? You saw your mother have Sasuke and hung around the village while they stayed there. You saw your father talking with my mother and on the night they left, the night of a blue moon, you saw my mother have me and saw that I saw born with your father's blood. My eyes were red from the moment I was born and your father never knew I was his."

When I had stopped, samlly smirking to myself, I saw him dig into his memories and then a knowing almost smile came to his face. I wondered it he was going to explain this half-smile, but he answered with another question, "Why didn't you kill me?"

I smiled again, "You and I both know the answer to that question. It is not my destiny to kill you, it is Sasuke's. I just wanted I see my big brother before he got killed, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, I suppose there isn't…but I assume that you're going to stop me again if I come back for the One-tail?"

I hardened my stare ready if he tried to pull something.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I relaxed again before answering, "Even I know that you can't change something if it is meant to be."

He seemed to understand my answer and he disappeared in a flock of ravens. I watched until I was sure every one of them had gone and walked back to Sasori's body and my wyvern. I decided to walk back to the village in the faint crescent-moon light and her body disappeared into the black sand. I wove a make-shift hammock-like coffin to take him back in. I started back to the village in a jogging run with the coffin floating close behind, skimming the sand. It was almost midnight before I could see the village in the distance and I pushed up my pace. As I got closer I could see guards on the walls leaving to report my return to the Kazekage. Then I realized that Gaara would probably kill me for leaving without any word. I thought about having a bit of fun coming back like weaving a surfboard and surfing across the sand but that would probably make him more annoyed so I just picked up the pace to almost my natural top speed and just remembered to deactivate my blood line. After about 20 more minutes I made it to the high cliffs surrounding the village and I saw the Kage, Kankuro, most the council, and several Anbu waiting for me. I stopped before them and after a few seconds of catching my breath said, "Hi."

They didn't look amused. The Kazekage spoke first, "Where have you been? The entire council has been waiting for hours because you just disappered."

Before I could answer an Anbu asked, "What's in there?" and he pointed to the coffin that had settled behind me.

"To answer both of your questions…" I opened the lid halfway and they all gasped when they say Sasori's body. "I felt him coming and thought that it would be appreciated if I got rid of him." I purposely left Itachi out of the picture, they would have wanted to go after him and I knew he wasn't going to come back and none of the other Akatsuki were. Gaara told one of the Anbu to get Lady Chio and that she would take his body. As we waited I met the various members of the council who, in light of recent developments, completely overlooked me blowing them off and now thought of me favorably. When Lady Chio had come and taken her grandson I was offered a room to stay in while I was there, but I told them that I had already found someplace to stay.

When everyone else had left Gaara followed me back up to the overlook. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," in an obviously sarcastic manner and over dramatic matter.

"I suppose you'll tell me when you want to."

This earned an approving smile, he learned fast.

"But I do have a question, where are you staying?"

I quickly scanned the rooftops to make sure that no one would see and once I was assured that no one was out I revealed a door on the far side of the overlook. He looked at me questioningly and I motioned for him to go open it. I followed him over and waited as he opened the door. Inside was a huge room with a small kitchen, master bath and half of the room was taken up by mounds of pillows and I huge plush bed covered in stuffed animals. "How?" he asked amazed.

"Most of it I created, but the rest I carried in here," I said pointing to my satchel.

"How?" he said again looking at me this time.

"It is a lot bigger on the inside. This is just a standard form. There was a division in village that worked on developing these and they even had a prototype backpack that they were going to try to use to transport squads of ninja so that in a situation where only one can seek in the rest can be hidden in the backpack waiting until they are needed."

He still looked rather skeptical but he didn't say anything.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning," I stated. Then I gave Gaara a quick kiss, closed the door, and flopped down on the huge mountain of pillows.

* * *

**I would love to have a huge mountian of pillows.....Well what did you guys think? I actually thought it was just a bit dark for my normal. And just telling you now that I will probalby have to stop updating in the middle of the week now becuse I'm trying to get the chapters to be longer but I might go back when summer comes but I can't promise. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GUYS SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!...It's not done yet but it will be by Saturday, that I can promise. **

**BYE!! 3 **


	8. Ch 8 Buried Lie

**FINALLLLLLLYYYYYYY!!! The world had seemed to be conspiring against me to get this done today, because I knew I wouldn't want to post tomorrow because I going to be writing for 3 hours away so I wouldn't feel like going home and finishing. And YAY my longest chapter yet, 10 pages!!! Ok, on with the story!!! Oh and one more thing when you get there I know I might have gone overly detailed about what Hikari looks like but this is the first time she is ever described and will most likely be the only time in any great detail so just telling you.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up around noon, not because I wanted to. The sun was shining right in my eyes from the skylight I wish I hadn't put in and Tsuki was poking my side with one of her claws. I rolled out of the sun, stretched, and almost fell down the mountain. When Tsuki had stopped laughing at me she informed me about why she woke me up, she held up her hands. In human form she was suppose to look exactly like me, except for the eyes, and instead of hands she held up her claws covered in first stage black scales. I gave her a questioning look, she could change her form at will, so why the big deal?

She gave me an exasperated look and I saw her try to change her claws back, she couldn't. "I told you, you shouldn't have released the seal!" she complained to me.

"What you never said that! You said it was my decision and I made it!"

"Fine, but there is something else… my final coloring is coming back, so if we ever use the final stage then we well with have to put a chakra film around us so no will see."

This was bad. "Are you sure? Wait then why are your claws still black? They are supposed to be swirled."

She held her claws closer and I could see the faint swirl.

"The coloring and me changing will be more pronounced with each seal that is released. My full coloring will return when 4 seals are gone and you know what will happen if the final one is released."

The grave thoughts that now filled the room were disturbed by a knock at the door. Tsuki disappeared leaving only a black scale behind. I carefully made my way down the mountain, made sure I didn't look like I had just gotten up and opened the door. Gaara and Kankuro were waiting outside and by the looks of it this wasn't the first time they had tried to wake me up. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty," Gaara said with arms crossed.

"Sorry, I'd to see one of you take down an Akatsuki and not sleep in the next day, but now that I'm up what did you two want?"

Kankuro answered this time, "The team you requested will get here tomorrow afternoon and until then you can visibly wander the village now."

"How did you know?"

"One of the Anbu reported seeing a floating tongue yesterday."

"Ohhhhhh," I said and grinned sheepishly.

"Well I hope that you can find better ways to entertain yourself for the afternoon this time," the Kage said.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do."

* * *

A day earlier in the Hidden Leaf.

(**And just a note because team 7 didn't go rescue Gaara the adventure of finding Sasuke and Orochimaru with Sai has already happened.)**

The three man team of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had been called to the Hokage's office following the delivery of a top-secret scroll just an hour earlier.

"You called for us Lady Tsunade?" said the son of the White Fang of the Leaf, Kakashi opening the door to Tsunade's office.

"Yes, come in." The Hokage said not turning away from the window.

Team 7 filed in and waited for the Hokage to speak.

"As you know there was message delivered to the Leaf from the Sand earlier today," she started sill not turning around. "In that scroll the Kazekage told of his capture by the Akatsuki about a week and a half ago and how with the help of another prisoner escaped and destroyed the base with the help of a rescue party from the Sand." Tsunade paused.

"What does that have to do with us?" Naruto asked covering up the worry he had felt for his friend.

Tsunade turned to face them to answer, "The Kazekage says that the other prisoner has information about the Akatsuki had would be best and safest delivered in person and at the person's personal request asked that Team 7 be the ones to escort them here."

"Why doesn't a team from the Sand do it? Then they wouldn't have to wait an extra three days," Tsunade's apprentice asked.

"I don't know. I just know that they personally asked that you three escort them here and if they really have information then I don't want you three waiting around. This is B ranked mission seeing as that if the Akatsuki had reason to capture them before then they will be willing to try again. I want you to leave as soon as possible and rest only when needed on the way back, I want no delays!"

"Got it," Team 7 said in unison and disappeared out the door.

On Team 7's way to the Sand they met up with Tenmari and continued on their mission. **(just thought I'd say that because I just thought she should get there somehow and that she just doesn't randomly appear later.)**

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. I spent the rest of the afternoon perusing the various shops around the village, there wasn't always a huge selection at home. I was mainly looking for a complementary necklace to go with the one I always wore now. It hung on a long black-leather chain and was filled with silver comet dust mixed with some of Tsuki's final stage white scales. (**like Tsunade's only silver, duh.**) There wasn't anything that really caught my eye, however I did find some new white fingerless gloves to offset my otherwise very black outfit, a cute white choker that had a blue crescent moon hanging from it and a snow white kunai holster.

In the setting sun I sat on the rock wall around the village and listened to Luna's songs. As far as I knew she had no pack anymore and had never taken another mate, she still had me as a pup. Which reminded me, I delved back into the world I was raised in and found the one I was looking for and sent them a message, hopefully they would listen. I felt the warmth of the setting sun on my back and the chill of the cool desert breeze on my face, there was only another night before the new moon, how appropriate.

I thought of the coming weeks and the challenges that I faced. Would Tsunade trust me even if I did have the promise? Would Naruto trust me enough to go with the plan when time came? Would Gaara trust me when I came back? These were the things I was never told, fate had never made things easy so why would it start now? I only knew things that were almost set in stone, and for now fate had a worst case contingency plan, that really only gave us a 50/50 but better than nothing.

The sun slipped behind the horizon and I was left to ponder in darkness. I stared back up at the moon and Tsuki appeared next to me, her eyes betraying her true nature.

"You know tomorrow is the new moon right?" she asked still looking at the rolling desert.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing."

She looked at me with her fake light blue eyes. "You really shouldn't let him know you know. The things he does directly affect fate, to much now could change everything."

"I know, but isn't that what we're trying to do? Change everything?" I looked straight into her real eyes with a small smile.

"Yes, but not like that." She responded with a smile back.

"Tsuki?"

"Yes?"

"When this is all over, providing we succeed, will you leave?" I said with tear-crystaled eyes.

"I can't answer that. Maybe if we change it just enough that it would still be able to happen then I would be able to stay, but I don't know."

"I'll miss you," I said leaning on my constant companion.

"I have become very fond of you to," she answered smiling.

We listened to Luna's songs until the sun broke over the horizon again and Tsuki disappeared leaving her glittering outline lingering for just a second and then it to disappeared. "Well," I said to myself, "I better go pack."

* * *

The sun had already reached its highest point when the first guard reported seeing a team of what looked like Leaf shinobi on the horizon. I stood on the overlook and released the strings that had gone into my temporary home and the door faded into the tan sand behind it.

"You ready?" A familiar voice broke the moment.

I turned around and saw the Kazekage standing there. "You're just worried about me aren't you?" I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe."

"I shook my head at him. "You worry too much. If I can handle something then no one can."

"Isn't it my job to worry?"

I just smiled at him.

"Come, they will be here soon."

Dark shadows of the few passages through the stone wall around the Sand were a welcome change from the beating sun, I would never get used to how hot it was here. We were to meet the team and Lady Tenmari alone at the edge of the village. When the last of the shadows ran out their dust cloud was still barely visible in the distance.

"What will you tell them?"

"What?" I hadn't been listening.

"What will you tell them about you are?"

"Well nothing but the basics, but depending on how things go with Lady Tsunade I might tell her more. But still nothing big until the time comes."

"Why did you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we went over this, you just don't have an as large affect on what will happen as they do. Telling you is risky, telling them now is suicide."

I could see the cloud had moved closer.

"By the way I have something for you."

"What?" I said cautiously.

"This." He held up a mid-length necklace with a braded white and black leather chain and an exact replica of a sand gourd that was a soft, onyx black color with white symbol markings.

"How subtle," I said with a warm smile.

"Isn't it?" he replied somehow straight-faced.

I took the necklace from his hand and put it on and I could feel chakra emanating from it. "How much chakra did you put in this thing?" I asked.

"Enough. Now I'll always be there to protect you."

"You know how corny that sounded right? But I don't mind." I said taking his hand in mine.

"Good."

Our goodbye was sweet, I never wanted to forget the sound of his heartbeat. Most people don't know but everyone's heartbeat is different, its just no one takes the time to notice. The junchuuriki especially because of the extra echo of their other half. And only the darkest of hearts can ever lose their beat. When our lips parted I knew that his heartbeat would always echo with my own now.

* * *

The four were greeted by two figures just outside the wall. One was the Kazekage of the Sand and the other they assumed to be the other prisoner they were told about.

"Hello Tenmari. It's good you see you again," the Kage said.

Before Tenmari could answer a kunoichi wearing a black bandana around her neck came from the village. "Kazekage, sorry to interrupt you but when will you be done so we can start the funeral?"

"We will be done soon, tell them to start preparing."

"Yes sir," the kunoichi said disappearing back into the village. Tenmari (**the random appearance I told you about**) then said goodbye to the team and went after the kunoichi toward the center of the village.

"May I ask who the departed is?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasori of the Red Sand. Despite his recent history he did much for the village before he left and he is one of us, that he could never change," the Kage answered.

"Who?" the jounin simply asked.

"That would be her doing," the Kage replied motioning to the girl in the star-dappled cloak and storm eyes who nodded slightly at the recognition.

"Hmm, not bad."

"Thank you," the storm eyed female said, "It means much coming from the legendary Copy Nin from the Leaf."

While the three had been talking the other two young ninja were studying the mysterious storm eyed girl. She had darker golden blond hair with silver bangs. She was wearing an open-backed, slightly ruffled halter-top whose constellation pattern seemed to be moving. She wore three necklaces, a white choker with a crescent blue moon, a long one with a silver substance inside its charm and a mid-length one that had a very familiar onyx-black sand gourd with pure white markings on it. The cloak she wore was knee length and the sleeves running down to her white fingerless gloves. She had a black satchel at her hip and wore a snow-white kunai holster on her right leg. The last thing they noticed was her village head band. It was a dragon in the shape of a perfect crescent moon with only its wings displayed from its back breaking the shape.

The two were broken from their analyzing trace when their team leader asked them to introduce themselves.

"There is no need for introductions I already know these two," the black and white ninja said. "That is Sakura, adept healing ninja who has been Lady Tsunade's apprentice for some time now, and this is Naruto apprentice to the Toad Master Jiraiya and host of the Nine-tails."

Even the Copy Nin was surprised at the knowledge of this unknown ninja and silently told himself he would keep an eye on her.

"Since I know you are, I suppose I should tell you who I am. I'm Hikari from the Village Hidden in the Moon's Shadow, master healer and expert of the clan jutsus."

The three gave a wary nod of greeting and they all said goodbye to the Kazekage as they should have departed already.

* * *

When we finally left the village I had to make sure that we didn't stop or we wouldn't make it far enough before midnight. Kakashi took the lead while I flanked his right with Sakura and Naruto took the other side. I put a thin charka film over my feet to stop myself from slightly sinking into the sand with each step. We went on silently until we reached the forest at the edge of the desert and stopped for a few minutes. Kakashi pulled me aside for a moment, "How did you know that Naruto was a host?"

"I know many things," I coolly replied.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"It doesn't? I believe that it is a very good answer."

"Listen, there is a long way between here and the Leaf. No one would know better if some Akatsuki had attacked and you were lost in the battle," he stated darkly.

"Well I must admit that I didn't know that you would be so bold as to say what you just did, but let me tell you a few things, Son of White Fang. Even if Naruto could control the Nine-tails and the three of you came after me you would all be dead in less than a minute if I felt like it. And the other thing, I sure Obito wouldn't want you using his gift to kill an innocent," I finished with a smug smile on my face.

The ninja's face was unreadable, but he left me alone after that and told the others we were leaving now. He told Sakura and Naruto to take the lead with me a little ways back and he at the back, he clearly didn't trust me now. The other two apparently felt their leaders distrust of me and stayed silent as we continued. I didn't mind though, I always had Tsuki to talk to.

"_You know you shouldn't have distanced them like that," she started._

_"Well I only need Naruto's trust not the others," I pointed out._

_"Well it would have made it a bit easier you know_," _she retorted._

_"Well then what would you have done smart scales?"_

_"Well not what you did." _

_"You aren't being helpful you know."_

_"Who said I was trying to be?"_

_"I swear you so don't act your age."_

_"Are you calling me old!?"_

_"Duh."_

_"Fine then. You can talk to yourself until we get to Konoha." _

The silence only lasted a few minutes.

_"Got lonely?" I thought. _

_"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't."_

_"Sure, if it makes you feel better I was lonely."_

Our conversation lasted until nightfall and Tsuki had to sleep to prepare for the height of the new moon. I was tired of traveling under the blanket of the tree branches and seeing their shadows within our own. So I deiced to travel on top of the canopy. I jumped through the branches and created my own colorful path that just skimmed the leaves. My disappearance caused several shouts asking where I was so I decided to show them. I made a little platform for each of them and forced them up through the braches and connected them to my path which now glittered without any light.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" the Copy Nin said.

"This is the village jutsu I told you about. I guess you weren't listening."

"I thought you said it was a clan jutsu?" Sakura said.

"Exactly Sakura," I said.

"Then why did you say the 'village jutsu'?"

"My village is my family. Everyone in my village is related somehow, either through blood or marriage. We like to keep our home location on a need to know basis."

"And where would this be?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter now," I said mind someplace else. "Well shouldn't we continue?"

"Can you maintain it for that long?"

"This is nothing. Trust me," I fished with small smile.

No one moved for a moment then I decided to get us moving and the others followed close behind just in case I couldn't stretch to far behind me. We went for another two hours or so before we came upon a small clearing and decided to stop. It was only a half an hour before the midnight. Kakashi told Naurto to take the first watch. The two of us stood on opposite sides of the small fire. I told him that I was going to mediate on top of the trees at the edge of the clearing. When I got up the trees Tuski's copy appeared at the same time I disappeared and I quick looked back to see if Naruto was paying attention, but he had fallen asleep already. Tuski's mind always had to stay in the spirit world while the new moon was at it fullest and this worked to my advantage, she would be there and the others would not question that she was me as she could change her eye color if she had to and she just hid her claws in her cloak so no one would see.

I continued "invisible" until I was sure that no one had noticed me and I released the chakra around me. Half an hour later I found the place I was looking for, a grove with a small crystal lake and a waterfall. I waited on the trees until I saw a shadow in the distance, I guess he decided to see who have called him here.

I jumped down from the trees and stood at the edge of the crystal lake and the shadow stopped for a moment and did the same. "So, you decided to come. I know you don't recognize me do you?"

I took his silence as a yes.

"Well, I saw Itachi a few days ago…" I was interrupted by a fireball that passed just inches from me.

I looked back at the gap in the trees it had created. "You are much too impatient Sasuke," I said looked back at my brother (**because Sasuke can always just appear epicly out of nowhere!!**). "Or is it like that when you trying to find big brother?"

"Who are you and why did you call me here?" he said more irritated.

I let my eyes flash their true color to answer his question.

Another fireball came at me, I assumed to try and break the genjutsu he thought I had cast, and was diffused by the shield I put up just in case.

"Who are you?" he said bordering on rage.

"Well since you like everyone else around here can't figure it out, I'm your half-sister, Sasuke, but that isn't why I called you."

"Why?"

"You want to find Itachi right?"

Silence.

"Well what is family for? I can track anyone, as long as you have met them or someone you know has."

"What do you want?"

"Well he is my brother to, so a chance to say goodbye before you kill him, and… teach me your Chidori."

"My old sensei can teach you."

"The student had far surpassed the master, Sasuke, but I'll give you week to decide. I know you currently gathering a team so I'll lave you to that and you can find me later."

During our conversation I had noticed something odd. There was something off about our bond, something I could put my finger on. I explored our other concurrent bonds and found a memory hidden in our parent's bond that I had never noticed before. I reached to learn its secrets and I was plunged into a long buried memory.

* * *

I was falling and falling visions rushing by until everything stopped. The world was a mixture of whites, blacks, and grays and red. I was sitting in the corner of a small room. Two walls were taken up by large cabinets and counters that seemed to house every herb that I had ever seen. On the other wall two nurses were examining a young kunoichi that looked sort of like my mother, only younger, but when I saw her golden-blue eyes I knew she was my mother. This memory is of the night I was born.

I went over to one of the windows and saw the blue moon nearing its height. I knew that I was born near midnight so I had some time to look around, and I remembered that my bothers, father and their mother would be here. I when over to the cloth covered door to push it aside and my hand went right through it. I looked closer and saw the faint outline of my hand and realized that I was the ghost here and proceeded through the dark purple cloth.

The other room looked like a waiting room with a homey couch and a coffee table in the middle and several chairs about the room. I saw my father pacing on one of the rugs. At the rate he was going the nurses most likely told him to so he wouldn't wear a hole in the wooden floor. Lady Uchiha sitting on the couch trying to get her husband to calm down, but I didn't see baby Sasuke anywhere.

"Calm down honey, I'm sure everything will be fine," Lady Uchiha said.

"I just can't help thinking that if something does happen it will be my fault," father answered.

"It won't be if your fault. We all agreed and if anything it would be my fault."

The clan leader stopped pacing and sat down to comfort his wife. "None of this or anything that happens is your fault. It's like you said we all agreed and we all know the risks."

Not really getting what in the world they were talking about I glided through the door to see if I could find my bother somewhere else. I glanced through all of the houses and didn't find anything. I checked the carriage they had taken here and found nothing. I couldn't even find any guards that would normally accompany them, even to our home.

I wandered up the mountain seeing as I had the time and found everything just as it used to be, only it was more jagged, there were still sixteen more years of wear before it got to be how I knew it. The moment was broken by a barely audible scream. I rush back down the mountain as I assumed it had come from my mother.

I thought I saw a flash of red in the trees near one of the windows. I looked into the same window to see one of the nurses gently hand something to my father and Lady Uchiha. Forgetting that I could go through walls, I ran to and through the door expecting to find my younger self in their arms. When I got closer however I noticed that the baby had black hair, my mother told me I had light brown hair when I was born.

"See I told you that there was nothing to worry about. He looks just like an Uchiha."

"What should we name him?"

"How about, Sasuke?"

What? What? If Sasuke was born now, and he was my mother's real child, then who was my mother? I had been raised in a lie and my mother, no, she was the only one that knew. Then I was glad to be a specter, so no one could my sobs. I watched the two with their new child, and the coldness that had almost taken my heart returned. I had no family now; all the memories that had kept me going were all lies. I watched my "father" walk into the other room and I followed. The darkness that now radiated from me even effected the past. As I walked by I could see Lady Uchiha shiver for a moment, as if to get rid of the feeling that hung over her.

The two nurses had left and only my "parents" remained.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything my friend," "daddy" said.

"I don't deserve thanks, you know that it was only luck that your son looks like a pure blood clan member."

"Yes, that is true. But still I must thank you for all that you have done for us. She just wanted another son, and so did I. Thank you."

"You should go now. The Leaf will want to see the newest addition to one of their great clans."

He nodded and said goodbye. I followed the new parents as they left in the dark of night for their home. I just stood in the blue moonlight thinking of every time she had lied to me. Dark clouds started to roll, my mood had called them there. There were countless flashes and thunder echoed in my being, but something broke the waves of thunder. I heard my "mother" again.

This time I walked slowly. Why should I care anymore? But I still did, I also remembered to use the wall this time. I went through the dark purple curtain and met my own diamond-red eyes that were free of darkness and felt back into reality.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the clear dark sky. I looked back across the crystal lake and saw Sasuke get to his feet.

"What kind of genjutsu was that?"

"You saw it to?.....Well I suppose we both know the truth now."

"What truth? I must admit that was an elaborate vision but that won't throw me off."

"That wasn't me. It was a memory. Our mother's memory…" I said to the sky.

"That wasn't my mother. Yours maybe, but my blood is pure."

I decided to test this claim. My wyvern appeared behind me. He didn't notice. I put more and more chakra into her form until she was almost visible to regular people.

"What is that?"

"You can see her? Well I guess you do have some of our blood in you. Apparently I'm 60, 40 while you seem to be more like 99, 1."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, I mean that while most of me in Uchiha I have a good part of my ancestors blood, which can't be said of you because you have the bond seeing skills of a 2 year old."

"Say that again and take your last breath." He was cranky now.

"Oh, Sasuke. You may be the older one of us but I have more chakra, better skills and a better blood line."

"Really? You said yourself that you were mostly Uchiha so you have the same Sharingan."

"No, I have something much better than the Sharingan. We never named our bloodline so as the last one I have given it a name, Itsumo eien. Or It'eien for short."

"Doesn't sound so great."

"That's because you don't know its meaning. The "forever" comes from the Sharingan, because of my mixed blood, I won't lose my light. My light is forever. The "eternal" comes from what I see. No mater how people like to think they can break bonds, once they are made, they can never get weaker. They are eternal. Get it now?"

"………"

"You don't have to brother. Just think about my offer."

He lingered for another moment before he became a shadow again and faded into the dark trees. I stood looking at where he had been and turned to find that we had an unexpected guest, Naruto.

"I'm surprised that you managed to sneak up on me, even a novice could sense your chakra for miles."

"What are you?" he said after a moment.

"Well. Someone asked the right question for once. 'What' I can not tell you yet Naurto. There would grave consequences."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that I'm trying to help you. You see I was given a redo at life, but I must save everyone else's. To put it in simple terms, unless I do something the ninja world will be destroyed. Right now there are about 100 possible futures that could happen. 30 are "good", as in no world destruction, and 70 are bad. 30 involve ninja world destruction, 30 involve world dictatorship and oppression, and the last 10 have most life on Earth being completely wiped out."

"As of right now, fate has told me that there is one person that can change it so that there are only 30 bad and 30 good results. And as of right now fate is planning to give us that 50/50 shot, but I have to be here in case that doesn't happen or it does and something else goes horribly wrong…..So anything else?"

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You're asking me that? You have the best sense of character around. Do you think you can?"

He didn't answer but instead asked another question. "What did you two see?"

"We saw the night we were born. We're twins. He's about 7 or 8 minutes older than I am. That all? Because we really should be getting back before your friends notice we're gone."

"…Yeah."

We silently made our way back to the others. I was thinking of an excuse to make in case they had woken up and wondered where we had been. When we got closer I didn't see Tsuki's form in the darkness, we had been gone longer than I thought, it normally takes her two or three hours.

"_Tsuki?"_

_"Took you long enough to notice I was back."_

_"Sorry. I was a bit busy, thank you. Anything new?"_

_"I have a tail now. Dumb irony. But everything else the same... I guess you know what Itachi was smiling about now. _

As soon as her voice faded from my mind I saw Kakashi and Sakura fade in from the darkness. Great. They didn't see us however, until we were only a few meters away because of the moonless night. When they did see us, Sakura looked more worried than annoyed or angry but Kakashi made up for her. I swear I could almost see the anger coming from his right eye through his headband and it was very apparent in his voice.

"Where have you been?"

I answered before Naruto could say anything, "I had a pervious engagement and Naurto just followed to make sure I didn't get into trouble."

"What kind of 'pervious engagement'?"

"Why do you need to know?"

He glared at me with one eye.

"I had to meet…" I paused searching for the right word, "… a fate changer."

For some reason he backed off after that and we started our journey again in a tense silence. He lead this time, keeping close, I think to make sure I didn't have any more "previous engagements". We three fell into a parallel line behind him, me in the middle with Sakura and Naurto on either side. As we went, in the new light of dawn, I could see Sakura glancing at me and Naruto every once in a while out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what it was with however, she was good at hiding what she thought and felt now. I could understand her actions, after Sasuke left she didn't want to lose someone else. I told myself I would ask to stay with her, maybe explain myself and my motives to calm her.

"_You know that you wouldn't have been able to take all of them on at once," Tsuki decided to randomly point out._

_"Well by myself duh. But when have I ever fought without you there?"_

_"Ok with me yes, but what about us against two of the tailed beats?"_

_"That would be one to watch, but when the other three seals are gone then we won't have to worry about that." _

_"You're really adamant about this."_

_"I don't want to take chances. And besides who would ever get close enough to release the final seal anyway?"_

She didn't answer me but her comforting rumble echoed and covered all the doubt I had about my plan.

**

* * *

**

**Well that is chapter whatever one I'm on, I keep getting confused. I know what is going to happen but it is just really annoying getting them there and having to have all this stuff happen because obviously you don't know what going to happen and I do and it is just so much simpler when it is all in your head you know? Well in the next chapter we FINALLY get to the Hidden Leaf and do some stuff, some cool stuff the other, just kinda stuff. Maybe I'll get to 6000 words next time. 5900. (apparently numbers count as words.) (And apparently here is is 6406)**


	9. Ch 9 Blood and a Butterfly

**Well this chapter turned out longer than I thought it was going to be. I worked on last night and didn't finish until this morning, at 12am, and then I went to bed because I didn't feel like editing at 12 in the morning. So here is chapter whatever it is. **

* * *

The next two days of our journey didn't see much of a drop in tension. Kakashi avoided talking to me unless absolutely necessary and Sakura kept her distance, convinced that I was up to something, which, I guess, technically, I was. Only Naurto regularly talked to me, and I wasn't always sure if our talks were sincere. The only real comfort was the return of the moonlight and Luna's songs that seemed to follow me.

When we finally reached the village in the late afternoon I was taken directly to the Hokage's office. The four of us filed into the office and when Tsunade saw me she immediately dismissed the others, I guess she remembers.

"Why are you here?"

"What? Someone can't come by to say hi?"

"They wouldn't send you for nothing. If you're asking me to come back then the answer is still no."

"Well I wasn't sent here and I wasn't here to ask you to come back. There is nothing left to come back to."

"What?"

"First let me ask you a question. How is your mother doing?"

"I don't talk to her anymore, but she died about 2 and a half weeks ago."

"How?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" She was getting annoyed at my explanation.

"You know our style, so just answer the question."

"We don't know. She was found dead the next morning, unscathed."

"She was still close, yes?"

"I don't know."

"Well. I'm sorry to say but she died of sadness, a broken heart."

"And how do you know this?" she said slamming her hands on her desk.

"Do you know how I was captured by the Akatsuki?" I said trumping the anger in her voice. "They came 2 and a half weeks ago and murdered the entire village and took me. Your mother felt the death and grief. Her soul died with them and then her body did."

"…How do I know you didn't kill them?" She responded with dark eyes.

"Because…I ask you to believe me… for Ash."

Her eyes widened and I could feel her shifting though old memories and she said, "How do you know that? You're too young to know the past."

"So, you don't grieve for her? You have forgotten that little girl that you met before you went rouge? You have forgotten the last time you came to the village when you saw her that last time? Have you forgotten what this necklace means?" I held up my necklace filled with dust and scales that glowed silver in the fire light of the setting sun.

She paused for a minute thinking and then rose to her feet and walked around the desk and came within inches of my face. "You killed her for power didn't you?" If she had been a wolf she would have been snarling.

"Leave. I don't care who you are." She finished the conversation. We stood facing each other for a moment before she started walking toward the door. I wasn't done.

"'You'll always be special to me, a friend forever. I'll always be there for you, for anything. All you have to do is ask…'"

She stopped dead in her tracks and finished what she had said so long ago, "I promise…" She then asked a simple question still facing the door, "How?"

"Everyone loves to ask me that," I say turning toward the fading fire. "She is…was…my mom."

She came back and stood next to me. We watched the fire fade into the horizon and when it had finally gone out she asked, "What do you need?"

"Your trust."

"Something so simple yet so hard to give."

"Mother always said that."

"Yes, I stole that from her."

"So?"

"For your mother, but you'll have to earn it."

I smiled at her and started out to go find Sakura.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tsunade said before I left. "Who is your father?"

"Oh, you know him," I answered turning back to her and giving a sly smile.

She thought for a minute but shook her head giving up trying to guess.

"Well, you would know him as the late Lord Uchiha."

She didn't ask as shocked as I thought she would, but when have I been right recently anyway? "So you three are half brothers and sister?"

"Not exactly, Sasuke and I are twins. He's about 8 minutes older than me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me not quite believing me, but motioned for me to leave and I waved goodbye. I opened the door and three nosey ninja that had been listening through the door fell in.

"Really Kakashi I expected better from you?" The Hokage said in her normal attitude.

The three looked sheepishly up at their Hokage and Kakashi started making an excuse, but she wouldn't have it and told him to say and dismissed we three. Before we left Tsunade gave us a final word, "Don't let me catch you again, and Sakura, Hikari will be staying with you for the time being."

When we all got out in the hall and shut the door Sakura didn't look to happy. She gave me a glare and I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know Tsunade could read minds. Nartuo's stomach broke the moment by suggesting that we got to Ichiraku's and we quickly agreed. When we got there Naruto started wolfing down ramen, Sakura ate at a much more human pace and I wasn't very hungry so I just stared into my small bowl.

"Where are you from?" Sakrua's question broke my concentration on a particularly long noodle.

I let the question sink in for a minute before answering with my gaze still on the noodle, "It doesn't matter now."

She finished another mouthful before responding. "Why?"

"You really want to know?" I said without to much coolness and without leaving the noodle.

"That's why I asked," she said putting her bowl down.

"The Akatsuki murdered my entire village the night before I was supposed to leave for the Leaf. I had hurt my leg and was delayed, and why I couldn't do anything for them," I half lied. The village was suppose to be destroyed in the before fate, but not now, and not by the Akatsuki. I could feel her gaze boring into the side of my head and I finally lifted my eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were glazed, remembering the pain she had felt. "I don't want your sympathy Sakura. I don't even need you to understand me, I just need you to trust me."

Trust was one thing that she did not hand away anymore and she just looked at me. We stared at each other, one trying to give, the other trying to get. The tense moment was broken by Naurto asking if he could have my ramen and I motioned he could. The slurp of noodles again filled the background and Sakura, without answering turned back to her ramen. We sat in slurping silence until Sai showed up and broke the tenseness by accidentally scaring Naurto and causing him to choke the mass of ramen he had in his mouth. Sai helped Naruto with the heimlich maneuver and the ramen in his mouth shot out and I ducked to avoid it, and Sakura, who had turned to see what the commotion was about, got a mouthful of ramen right in the face. Naurto started yelling at Sai and Sakura started yelling at both of them and I almost fell off my chair laughing.

She then started chasing them around the plaza causing a massive dust cloud behind her as she ran after them and I started turning purple for lack of oxygen. Then Ino, Tenten and Ninata appeared, apparently on a girl's night out, saw what was going on and managed to get a hold of Sakura before she punched Naruto all the way to the Sand. Then all of the guys showed up hearing all the commotion while they were all heading home.

When the girls had finally managed to calm Sakura down and I had regained normal oxygen levels, I went over and met everyone, Akamaru especially, I guess he still smelled Luna on me. After a while we all dispersed and Sakura and I headed to her apartment. It was near the middle of the village, close to the hospital, as to be expected and it had a lovely view of the forest that seemed to go on forever. She gave a tour, that only lasted about 5 minutes, but it was the thought that counted. She showed me my room and we said goodnight, I guess she didn't have anymore questions.

I sat on the small bed and looked out the window at the stars dotting the sky.

"What's wrong?" Tuski asked, appearing on the bed next to me.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong."

"Well you did forget to tell Tsunade about me."

"I know, I'll tell her tomorrow. But it's something else, I don't know what it is."

"Well I may inhabit your body but I can't feel everything you do despite what you may think. And you have always been better at sensing things than I have."

"Well you're no help," I say getting up and walking out of the room onto the balcony that leads from the living room.

Tuski didn't come after me, for once she respected me wanting some alone time. I didn't know what this feeling was. It was like a combination of dread, foreboding, anticipation, anxiousness, and something else that I wasn't sure of. I stood at the railing watching the village go to sleep home by home and when the last of the lights went out I watched the stars instead. Something glittered in the corner of my eye. I turned and a butterfly landed on my shoulder. Its body was a soft back, its maroon-blue wings outlined in a pure silver. I watched it gently flap its wings and the soft breeze grazed my neck. I reached my toward it to see if it would move from my shoulder when a searing pain shot through my heart. I fell to the floor and the butterfly landed back onto my chest, right over my heart, stayed a moment longer, and disappeared into night.

* * *

I woke the next morning to Sakura staring at me from the doorway a piece of toast in her hand. I sat up rubbing my head and she just took a bite of her toast.

"Morin'," she said nonchalantly.

I looked at her annoyed and removed myself from the floor and stole the toast from her hand. "HEY!" she objected.

"Don't 'hey' me. People don't just stare and eat toast while someone has randomly blacked out in the middle of night."

"You told me not to."

"What?"

"You were talking when I got out here and you said 'Don't worry' so I didn't. I thought you were awake and just being weird."

"Did I say anything else?"

"Don't know, I went back inside and got some toast," she said trying to steal it back.

"Go get your own toast, pity the person that spent the night outside on the hard floor."

She rolled her eyes at me, but went back inside to get some more toast. I breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't heard me say anything. I made a mental note to stay in my room at night just in case it happened again, I didn't want anyone finding out, and definitely not from me sleep talking. I wasn't hungry so I just left the toast on balcony for the birds that had started to gather on the roof.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. I told Tsuande about Tuski in fewer words than to Gaara, I wasn't feeling very eloquent at the time. I finally got Kakashi to teach me the Chidori, it wasn't as advanced as Sasuke's but it helped me get the concept. And I got Naruto to teach me the Rasengan, after I promied a weeks worth of lunch at Ichiraku's.

I also got to watch Neji and Ninata practice with their Byakugan. I had Tuski leave for the spirit plan before I found them, I didn't want one of them looking in my direction and seeing a huge mass of biju charka. I watched closely, I had never seen the other major contributor to my bloodline limit in action before. I debated with myself about asking one of them to train me but I eventually asked Ninata to by starlight. Besides it wouldn't be nearly as awkward if someone discovered us at night on the training field as if I would have been with Neji. And thankfully there were no more dreams, just a dark feeling that came some nights, but I got used to it.

Before I knew it the last week of calm I had for a while was over and I left to meet my big brother. I waited until I was sure Sakura was asleep and snuck out onto the balcony. Yurei, my wyvern, appeared and hovered with her back to me and turned her head to look at me expectantly, she hadn't gotten out in a while. I climbed onto her back and nestled myself into her soft feathers and she took to the sky. She glided silently over the sleeping village and soon it was out of sight. I had agreed to meet Sasuke where I had first met him; it wouldn't take nearly as long to get there by wyvern, only an hour or two.

I found the crystal lake. Yurei landed and disappeared into the darkness. I had to wait only a few minutes before the familiar shadow appeared on the other side.

"Have you gotten your team together yet?"

"We are still searching for the last one."

"So, what is your decision?"

"First, I want to find out if you're worthy to be on my team. You're unproven."

"You just want an excuse to see how you stack against your little sister. But if it is a fight you want then I'll gladly oblige. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you lost to me."

_Tsuki, let's have some fun._

My eyes glowed red in the dark night. I took off my cloak and black chakra started to seep from my seal and engulf me. The blackness formed our dragon body. Pure black, with bloody silver wing membranes, claws and spines, 1st stage. In the darkness the faded patterns were invisible. We stood 15 feet tall with a 20 foot wingspan. Sasuke actually looked a bit rattled, been a while since he fought a biju. He activated his Sharingan, it wouldn't help him in this fight.

We let him make the first move, several Chidori charged kunai bounced off my shield, which I decided to remove; why waste chakra? I didn't need one. We sent out chakra chains from our wings. They made a large circle round him before suddenly coming after him. At the last second he dodged a stuck his sword where two of the links overlapped, pinning them to the ground. We tried to pull back and free our wings but to no avail. We saw Sasuke extend his other sword at our chest and the lightning glowing the night. It stuck and lodged deep into our chest and the lightning crackled over our dark frame. We saw the smug look on his face and decided to stop acting. Darkness started ebbing over the sword and started to put it and Sasuke toward us. He tired to let go but couldn't, the darkness had reached him. The chains then flickered a little and freed themselves. True fear showed in his eyes while the darkness cocooned around him and I waited.

The darkness exploded from the force of Sasuke's chakra, he had to use the curse mark. His sword left no mark in our chest as it returned to its master.

"Your Chidori tricks are good, but not good enough against us." We sent thousands of dark shuriken from my wings and watched as he effortless dodged them all.

"That it?" he said returning to normal.

We simply gave a knowing simile. He turned around to see all of the shruiken coming back at him. This time he couldn't doge them all. Many lay in a semicircle around him, some glittered with blood. We decided to take the battle to the air and a huge shadow formed below us.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Don't like flying?"

A huge fireball came at us flowed over our black scales and for an instant lit the hidden markings, they looked better against the white second stage. Right behind the fireball Sasuke answered our challenge, lovely. We danced in the sky two eagles in death combat, coming together for only a moment before darting apart to assess any damage. This aerial battle even left us with a wing tear and blood over our chest and claws, Sasuke's blood. We could tell the curse make was wearing him down, barely even able to stay aloft. Time to end this, with something special. We sent out a huge pulse of chakra that flooded both of our visions. We managed to stay steady but Sasuke started to fall toward the lake. We flew higher and then freefell after him, forming a Rasengan. He looked up at our form getting closer and closer and we added the Chidori. The mass in our claw was a screaming, writhing black mass of chakra, just like the one formed not that long ago. We fell into the lake and the water was sent sky ward by the Chisegan (**I wasn't feeling very creative**). He lay at the bottom of the empty lake, inches away from the Chisegan.

"Checkmate." I let it dissipate and the darkness faded into the light of the moon and extended a shaky hand to my brother, the battle had taken more out of me than I thought. Surprisingly he took it we quickly got out of the lake before the water fell back in.

"Did I pass?" I questioned once Sasuke had changed back to normal.

"What was that?"

"Hmm, you have never fought a real biju before Sasuke. Naruto can't control the Kuybi, I can control my biju."

"How are you a junchuuriki?"

"Because. You'll find out soon enough. And you really need to train, you may have been on par with an inexperienced host but I was only using that much chakra. I was holding back, it's just been awhile."

He said nothing for a moment, "Come back in two days," and he disappeared into the shadows once more. It was only then that I noticed no songs from Luna's ever present voice, perhaps I had just been imagining her singing the past few nights and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. The moon was a perfect crescent tonight, a perfect night to stay out.

So instead of heading back to the village I decided to wander the forest a bit, trying to find another one of the hidden lagoons that seemed to be so abundant about here. I wandered for a while in the cool forest and came upon a meadow with thousands of blinking fireflies that created a living city of light. I padded my way through the tall grasses on the near side of the meadow gently brushing the firefly studded grass with my fingertips.

I stood among the twinkling grass for sometime and all of a sudden they went out, they sensed something. It was then I heard the howls, barks, whimpers, and growls of a pack and their prey. I looked over to the other side of the meadow and saw a lunar colored she-wolf, fur stained in blood, half running half limping from the edge of the dark forest and into the middle of the other side of the meadow and almost collapse. Moments later several huge brown she-wolves broke through the tree line with a massive black male. They were closely followed by several smaller russet females and grey males.

They were a pack on a mission, a hunt, a kill. They surrounded my friend and took turned snapping and more blood poured from Luna's fur. I felt myself moving toward the masses of fur, bone, and blood. I heard a bond crack and a sound that sent all of the fireflies into a neon tornado. I heard more pain escape from her jaws and I felt the bloodlust take over.

Besides the dragon spirit that shares my body, the village always thought I was watched over by a wolf spirit. When I made friends with Luna this only solidified the thought, but I think that Tuski is somehow part wolf. Because of this I developed an almost subconscious transformation jutsu that turned me into a wolf. I had transformed before but never all the way, just in case I got stuck like that. As I ran I dropped to all fours and felt my feet and hands become paws with silver claws. My clothes became my shadow black fur and I felt the grass brush my tail and it tickled my pricked ears. My eyes glowed their red and my teeth were bared, ready for battle.

My massive shadow form broke through the grass and as soon as I entered the field the others stopped to see a she-wolf twice the size of their dominate male. I snarled my challenge and they grouped behind their male. This was a pack fight now. I slowly padded toward the pack that had formed a wall between me and my friend. A whimper escaped her jaws and one of the pack savagely bit her, I lost control. I jumped and landed on the leader's back, crushing him with my weight, and killed him with a single bite to the neck. All I remember after that is blood, fur and claws.

I stood in the blood stained field, pelt glittering with drying blood. The wolves lay dead, strewn about the field, crimson pools forming under each of them. My eyes returned to their normal stormy-blue and with a quick burst of chakra all of the blood flew off me and I returned to human form. I paused what I had done to the back of my mind and ran over to my dying Luna. I fell to my knees at her side and surveyed the damage. Blood was caked into her fur and I could see the muscles of her legs, there was no skin left. Her tail was bent and I knew her back leg wasn't supposed to be able to move like that. She kept coughing up blood but her eyes were still just as bright.

My hand glowed with healing chakra, but she out a paw on my leg and looked at me with those eyes. The glow faded and I searched my satchel for a special scroll. I had made this contract scroll long before hopping never to have to use it under these circumstances. I bit my thumb and signed the contract and lifted her paw and dipped it in her blood. She lifted her paw, gave one of her famous smiles, and closed her eyes. Her paw fell and her body signed the contract, her spirit was already gone.

She was no longer her; she was a body that would be in my service wandering the spirit plane as an undead. Tears flooded my eyes, her fur was still radiant in the moonlight and as I sobbed into her fur its coloring began to change. All of the blood faded from her fur that began to change into a sterile, pasty, wall white. She grew a bit larger and became shaggier. Her tail regained its form and turned a slate grey and her paws turned jet black and her claws crimson. A Mangekyou appeared between her eyes and from it a living carpet of curse mark flames went up between her ears, down her back between her shoulders, and ended at her haunches, forming an ever flowing cape of black flames. A stream of curse mark flames also split around her muzzle and joined again to form a circle on her chest, in the middle of which, another much larger Mangekyou formed.

The transformation complete Luna's body stood, totally healed, and opened its eyes, now void of life and waited for my instruction. Eyes glazed, I sent her back to the spirit plane to wander forever, I had no plan of ever summoning her body back. I reached into my mind to find some comfort from Tsuki, but the one time she leaves me alone it is the opposite of what I want to be. I stood and looked at the spot where my only true family member left died, I wanted to engrave it in my mind, I knew I would never be able to bear to come back here. I walked stoically back through the tall grasses and disappeared from the defiled place.

* * *

It was about 3am when I got back to the village and I hoped no one would see me. I had made it almost all the way to Sakura's apartment when in the last alley I saw Kiba and Akamaru on a very early morning patrol. He was the last person I wanted to see, he would be able to smell dried blood on me and sense the deep grief I now carried with me. It was dark so I hoped to sneak by without them noticing but as soon as I got close I could tell they smelled blood and came jogging over to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm fine," I say quickly, I knew if I started talking to much I would start sobbing again.

"Are you sure? You reek of blood." He said taking another sniff of the air.

"Really, I'm fine," I finish brushing pat him and running the rest of the way to Sakura's. I heard him start after me but Akamaru grabbed his sleeve and shook his head at his master. I would have to get him a steak for that.

I jumped onto the second level balcony where I saw the door slightly ajar. Thanks Sakura. I tiptoed into the dark spare room and shut the door. I broke down again and Tsuki still hadn't come back so I was alone with my sorrow. After a while I stopped crying and I couldn't sleep so I decided to stand on the balcony in the early morning light. When I snuck back out onto the balcony Sakura was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" she asked watching the rising sun.

"I had somewhere to be," I responded able to control my voice better now.

"What happened?"

I looked at her.

"I might not be as good as Kiba, but I work in a hospital and I can smell the blood on you."

"You needn't worry Sakura, it's not human (mostly)."

Her face turned some weird form of apprehension, fear, curiosity mixed with almost unreadable-ness. I wasn't sure what she thought of my anymore, but in the grand scheme of things I suppose it didn't matter, she was slated to death anyway.

**

* * *

**

I don't really like the Sasuke battle sequence. It's just that it is so much harder to explain what is going on rather than to watch it; some things are better said without words you know? But seeing as I'm like the worst drawer ever, seriously, me saying stuff without words will never happen. Well that's my spiel for today, see you guys next week!


	10. Ch 10 Goodbye and Hello

**I think that is chapter really should have been part of the pervious one but I was two lazy to write all of this and re-upload the chapter soooo yeah this is its own chapter now. It did turn out longer than I thought because I started writing it Monday and Tuesday I died Wednesday and Thursday because I so wiped with AP tests so I forgot how much I wrote before…but enough babbling now I will say my other stuff at the end. **

I returned to the village that first day only to tell everyone goodbye for now. I wouldn't be coming back until most of the village had been leveled after the battle with Pein. After I had left Sakura's, I first told Tsunade and then Kakashi, who was heading to talk to her anyway. I found Hinata and thanked her for her help, and told her to always protect those she loved, no matter what the cost, I knew she would act on that advice. I then wandered to the market and bought that steak for Akamaru, and I just happened to run my other furry friend not long after.

I returned to the apartment and packed what little I had taken out and left a note for Sakura. Before I left I went to a place so familiar to the other side of my family. I walked into the cool, shady grove. The trees still had targets on then, and some even still had kunai in them. I closed my eyes and felt the memories that inhabited this place, the happy ones that how were so often forgotten by my twin.

I spent the afternoon here, among the old dreams, memories, shadows, and steel. The sun started to set the clouds ablaze with yellows, oranges, and reds. I felt the place once more, I wouldn't only return here once more.

At the entrance to the Leaf I stopped for a moment, it would never look the same again. I took a deep breath and started my journey to the Sand. I had only gotten a few meters when a familiar voice called from behind. I turned around and there was the one and only host of the Nine-tails came running toward me.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"You have to start your training, and I have must as I must."

"Why don't you train me?"

"What?"

"I know you're a host. The Kyuubi told me."

"Since when do you listen to the Kyuubi?"

"Well why don't you?"

"I will, when the time comes. Be patient."

"How long until you return?"

"I'm not sure, but I will, and you will be the first to know," I smiled.

"Say Hi to Gaara for me."

"Promise."

He nodded, satisfied with my answers, and ran back to the village and disappeared into the distance.

As much as I hated to admit that Tsunade was right, I had to. I had developed a soft spot for Naruto. He would make a grand Hokage some day.

I stood there for a moment longer before I turned and climbed onto Yurei's back and watched the burning clouds. The fire danced across the sky until we were about half-way there and then the white glow of the stars took over. I thought of everything that had happened so far, of everyone I met, and grown to love. I hoped that I would be able to keep them all alive, but I knew that that would be stretching it.

The night was not yet black when we glided over the Sand. We landed on an oh-so-familiar rooftop and I slid off her back. I thanked her and she faded into the stars.

"Back already?" a voice asked.

Startled, I reflexively jumped to the elevated side of the roof, drew a kunai and faced the owner of the voice, those lovely green eyes stared back at me.

"How did you know I was coming?" I asked surprised.

"Just felt it."

I jumped down from my perch, "I think you just know me to well to expect me unexpectedly."

"Could be that to."

"Well don't scare me next time. You almost gave me another heart attack."

"Hey that other time wasn't on purpose, you know that."

"I know, it's just I was standing there, all's peaceful that night watching a butterfly and then the stabbing pain and waking up in your nightmare and then finally waking up to Sakura eating her toast. It wasn't a very good night ok?"

"Not my fault. It was a dream."

"I know that but you really have to stop worrying so much about me."

"We you should know me well enough to know that I won't and I know you well enough to know that you didn't just stop by to say hi or to complain about that so why are you here?"

"Well for three reasons, one you should finally know who I really am , two I need to fix a major problem, for which to fix I need you, and three Naruto told me to say hi for him."

First I told him who I really was and he took it pretty well, unlike the only other person that I have ever told, who was dead now. Second I told him my very big problem. By saving his life and not letting the Akatsuki take the One-tail I totally messed up the time line so I need him to willingly give up the Shukaku. By willingly giving it up it eliminated the bad side effect of the host dieing. Also, I would be able to extract the One-tail in about 12 hours instead of the annoying 3 days.

He was silent for several minutes, which started to scare me. If he didn't agree then I would have to kill him for the Shukaku, something I wasn't sure if I could do, even if Tsuki took over for it. He told me to say here until he came back, and after several tense minutes of pacing, he came back and motioned for me to follow him. We descended to his office and he revealed a secret staircase in the wall and we descended down that until my ears started popping from the pressure changes. The bottom the narrow stairwell opened finally into a very large room. It looked like a survival shelter. A pile of cots and mattresses on one wall, what looked like to be huge pantries, and I could feel some sort of chakra reserve on the other wall.

We stopped in the center of the room and he spoke with his back to me, "I told Kankuro to tell everyone that I'm not feeling well today and not to disturb us while you take the Shukaku," he finished turning to face me.

"You're really going to give it up that easily?"

He came over and took my hand, "I trust you."

We stood in the moment for a moment until Tsuki's gentle growl prodded my mind and she showed up to help me. We would sit in a triangle, me in front of Gaara and Tsuki just off to the side to act as a guide to the Shukaku. As parts of the Shukaku left Gaara part of Tsuki would go with them to the spirit plain and watch him until later. She went into her trance and Gaara asked one last question. "How did you learn to do this?"

"She taught me," I replied motioning to my companion.

"Does she remember?"

"Yes," I said solemnly, "but aside from teaching me, she doesn't like to talk about it."

He nodded and we began.

It was slow going at first, I had never tried this for real before, and it's not like there are a ton to practice on either. After a while I got the hang of it but it was still hard trying to separate the two chakras. I didn't want to leave any of the One-tail or accidentally sent part of Gaara to the spirit plain.

Time seemed to have left the place, all I knew was red and green, separating the two colors was all I thought about now, but I knew I had to finish before night fell so I would have enough time to take the One-tail and get back to the crystal lake to meet Sasuke.

At last I removed the last shard of read, opened my eyes, and fell over exhausted. After a few minutes I managed to pick myself back up and see Tsuki disappear to the spirit plan with the last part of the One-tail. Gaara was passed out to. Great. I would have to carry him back up. It took almost three times as long to carry him and drag myself back up the obnoxiously long stair case and when we finally got up there Kankuro was waiting for us.

He first looked at us with shock and then with a killer glare until he saw the steady rise and fall of Gaara's chest. He didn't ask me about anything, I suppose Gaara told him not to. I gave Gaara a kiss before handing him to his brother, "He'll be fine," and I left for the roof top. When I got there a slimmer Yurei appeared, I had used up a good chunk of chakra. Yurei knew where to go so I slept most of the way there. Her rumbling woke my up and the sky was already going dark. We landed in front of a huge, tall forest with a huge random boulder nestled in the trees. I looked through the face of the boulder and saw a diverse network of traps and passages.

I told myself I never would, but she would get there faster, "Summoning No Jutsu." Luna's body appeared before me, eyes cold and her Mangekyous slowly rotating. "Find him." She nodded and demolished the face of the boulder with a single chakra filled head butt and disappeared down the dark hall. I had to wait only a few minutes before she came running out again, fur slightly singed, and sat beside me as the Madra came out of the face.

"Hello. Nice night, isn't it?"

He remained cool, "Yes, it is. What bring you here to my lovely abode?"

"I have something I believe you are interested in."

"What would that be?"

I called Tsuki back from the spirit plain with the One-tail. As parts of her reunited within me, parts of the One-tail's chakra came back, forming a lava lap-like clear ball in my hands, just a temporary container.

"What's that?"

"The One-tail. You where looking to acquire it, correct?"

"How did _you_ get it? Sasori died trying to obtain it."

I said nothing.

"Well, why the sudden change of heart?"

Before I could answer Tsuki growled in my head, "Move it."

After she said that it was hard not to speak with a slight growl in my voice from her, "He's not dead, that's all I changed."

"You can't change what is meant to be."

"The Shukaku shall stay in this form for another 12 hours, you only need one to absorb its pure chakra," and I handed it to him.

"We shall meet again, correct?"

"Of course."

He disappeared back through the face and the stone reformed after him. I stood for a few moments and absentmindedly stroked Luna's head and her body panted happily and wagged her tail. Perhaps there was a part of her still left. After another minute I sent Luna back and Yurei and I took off toward the crystal lake.

We landed as the moon continued to rise and I laid down in swaying grass and watched the stars. After a while I closed my eyes. I was still tired from the battle with Sasuke and removing the Shukaku from Gaara. I'm not sure how much later, but I was awoken by a tidal wave of water flowing over the dome shield Tsuki told me to put up before she left for the spirit plain, can't have that charka senor telling everyone I'm a junchuuriki. Once the water had receded again I sat up and saw Sasuke and this team a waiting a few meters away.

"Told you that would wake her up," Suigetsu said as he crouched on a nearby boulder.

"I'm surprised to catch you so off guard, not like you," Sasuke commented.

I stood, brushed the grass off myself and stated, "I'm tried. Excuse me for being…human."

"You are excused," replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"The one that woke you is Suigetsu, this is Juugo, and this is Karin," he motioned to each in turn. "Everyone this is Hikari, she will be joining us for awhile."

I nodded in greeting. None of the three seemed especially fond of my appearance, especially Karin. I guess she liked being the only girl on the team, or maybe she was somehow worried I would steal Sasuke from her. Like that would ever happen, eww, and he is my brother after all, and I already have someone inhabits my heart.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that depends on how fast you plan on going. We could there in about 6 hours but since I'm tired that's not going to happen. So at a fast pace…day and a half at the earliest and at a normal pace…three. Personally I vote for the three days. He's not going anywhere, he's waiting for you."

"If it would take us three days to get there how would we have gotten there in six hours?" Karin interrupted.

"We would fly, duh. But it would take most of the rest of my chakra to create one large enough to carry all of us for even an hour."

"A what?"

"Oh, that's right…you can't see her…" I reached up and caressed Yurei soft feathers.

"What are you talking about?" she started in her "I'm-so-smart" voice, "There's nothing there."

"Really? One of you care to prove me wrong?"

Karin readily took my up my challenges and her kunai bounced of Yurei's wing, just inches from my face. She really didn't like me much.

"Told you," I said and used a bit more chakra to make Yurei visible for a moment and then she faded into the forest's darkness.

"So how are we proceeding?" I asked my brother.

"Are you sure that he will not leave his position?"

"Since when have I lied to you?"

"We shall go for a while tonight then rest until morning. We better get there in 3 days."

"Of course O wise leader," I finished walking past the group and waiting at the tree line. Sasuke soon walked over and the other two guys soon followed suit. It was Karin that lingered a moment more before following as well.

The new group of five set off in the night, at a relaxed pace for now. The newcomer, Hikari, taking the lead flanked by Juugo and Suigetsu and completing the pentagon like shape Sasuke had fallen back slightly to talk to Karin.

"What do you sense of her chakra?" he asked.

"Well right now I can tell she's low. Max chakra large, nothing special. She also has some sort of chakra reserve in one of the necklaces she has and there is something off about that silver necklace that I can't place."

"Are you sure? Nothing else?" he asked a bit more aggressively.

"Yes that's it," she answered, slightly thrown from his sudden aggression.

"Hmm," he said and mumbled something under his breath.

"Where did you find her anyway?"

"Actually she found me."

"Why bring her along? We could easily have found Itachi without her."

"Yes, but how long would that have taken? Now I have a clear answer and even if he runs she will easily be able to follow him."

"Why did she agree to help you?"

"Because…we both want something that other can give. I want to find Itachi, and she wants to learn my Chidori techniques."

"You're not actually planning on teaching her? That could take weeks, months."

"It won't take her weeks, hours maybe if that. There's something about her you don't want to cross, Karin."

Karin stared at him in silence. He seemed almost afraid of their new "team mate" and it was one of the first times he had ever shown any great concern for her. She told herself she would find what that storm-eyed girl was hiding.

After going several kilometers, the group stopped in a small clearing to rest for the night. Each of the group went to their own corners of the clearing. Juugo and Suigetsu soon dozed off propped up against some trees. Sasuke dozed in the branches of a rather tall tree while the new-comer pulled a giant pillow out of nowhere, found a clear spot in the grass and used it as a bed. Karin, who had faked sleeping in a small, sheltered area in the rocks, saw the strange girl take out the pillow. She strengthened her resolve to learn about her new "teammate."

Some time later she awoke to find the girl gone and when she looked up she didn't see Sasuke either. The other two were still sleeping, so she quietly got out of her sleeping place and felt around for the two's chakra. She felt them about 200 meters away in a larger field. She soon found the field and hid in some thick, tall bushes in the shadows of the tree line. Through the gaps she saw Sasuke showing Hikari his various new Chidori techniques and saw her master each in minutes. "Who is this girl?" she thought.

In the clearing the two were just finishing their lesson for the night. The storm-eyed kunoichi had absorbed everything her brother had taught her and she felt her strength returning even faster with the waxing of the moon. The kunoichi walked to the center of the field, around the burnt patches of grass, where her "sensei" was waiting. Despite the older Uchiha's normal sour and serious disposition, a slight, almost smile inhabited his face. When his sister approached he commented, "Perhaps you are an Uchiha after all."

"You shouldn't say such things in the open big brother, we a visitor," and an almost visible blue arrow pierced a tree right next to where Karin was hiding.

"You're worried?"

"No, I just thought you liked being the lone wolf Uchiha. Of course…you aren't a pure blood anyway."

"…What was that jutsu you used at the end of our battle?"

"It's a combination of the Chidori and the Rasengan. I got Naruto to teach me the Rasengan."

"Why can you use more than one of the elements?"

"Because, I'm weird."

"You know more than that, I can tell."

"Maybe you are my twin Sasuke… but I would prefer to not to have to tell my story several times. You'll just have to wait like most everyone else."

"Most?"

"You like playing big brother don't you? I can feel it in your voice…you do want to give me what you never had…Admit it."

With this comment Sasuke's normal disposition returned and a Chidori charged sword lay just millimeters from his sister's chest.

"Go ahead, I don't have a shield," she dared.

The two stared at each other, one's eyes with warmth and hidden darkness, the other's only with cold darkness. Sasuke finally put down his sword with an angry huff, "You're still useful, for now," he stated and flickered back to the other clearing. The girl watched the spot where her brother had disappeared for a moment and then started back to the clearing, "This is going to be a long 3 days."

When the sun broke over the tree tops the five finally started out again. There was now a tense quiet among the group. Sasuke now lead with his team flaking and Hikari in the middle of the V-formation. They still continued at a normal pace, only stopping at noon to rest and eat and at night to sleep.

In the early afternoon of the third day the group finally came upon the place where Itachi was waiting. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu waited about 100 meters away and the twins went on. Before they entered the place Sasuke suddenly turned, "Why are you coming?"

"Just to watch, or do you have a problem with that?" she said not stating her real intentions.

He said nothing back but left her standing outside. His sister walked up a nearby hill to sit and waited for the battle to start.

**Well that's that chapter. And I'm sure that you have noticed that I'm pretty much compressing like two weeks worth of story into 3 days but I kinda had to or Hikari would have to just disappear for a while and I didn't know what to do with her so by the time she gets back to the village the whole Jiraiya affair, Naurto learning his awesome new jutsu and coming back from Sage training has happened and she will get back near the end of their fight so just telling you guys. Hope you like it! R&R! **


	11. Ch 11 The Paper Tree

**Hey, I didn't think I would be able to update this week but I managed to. This chapter is kinda short but I wanted certain things in certain chapters. So this one just turned out short. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I didn't have to wait long before my brothers destroyed the building and I could actually watch. The storm clouds started to roll in and I could sense the two's ever depleting chakra as time wore on. I saw Itachi use Susano'o and I started down the hill, I wanted to get Itachi's body before Zetsu had the chance to get the Madara. I walked down the path through the trees, tops blanketed in Amaterasu flames. When I finally got to the rubble of the battle field, I saw it had ended and I saw my two brothers collapse next to each other – one or exhaustion, the other because his time was up. I saw Zetsu disappear in the corner of my eye and I hurried over, I wasn't going to them take Itachi's body.

I got to my knees next to my half brother's body and I could feel, not the heartbeat of a cold killer like most people thought, but the pure heart of someone who gave up everything for his little brother. A question suddenly returned to my mind and I whispered it to him, for fear my voice would end the little life he had left, and I just heard his faint answer, "Because you my little sister…" Through the tears in my eyes I saw the love in his that had always been mine, I just never noticed it before, and I saw them close and felt him return to his family. To make sure I didn't change the time line and that the Madara wouldn't some after me for Itachi I gently removed Itachi's eyes and formed a chakra container around them, much like the one I had used for the One-tail, and placed them in Sasuke's limp hand.

I placed my hand on Itachi's chest and we flickered back to the hill top. A larger Yurei didn't protest as I maneuvered Itachi's body onto her back and I climbed on as well. When we had gotten a few hundred meters away I could just make out two forms that seemed to be hovering over where Sasuke was. It was a quiet journey back, only Yurei's almost silent wing beats to break the peace, Tsuki didn't really feel like talking. As we finally neared the village, I saw Naruto transform into the Kyuubi and head after Pein, leaving a giant crater where the village used to be.

Flying over the crater we landed in near the training grove, which remained completely untouched. Yurei had to squeeze through the trees, but somehow made it through without hurting them. We dug a grave under the tallest tree that still had a target with a kunai in it, on this kunai I etched his name. I covered the moved earth with new grass so no one would suspect that he was here. I looked at the scene and left something was missing, I knew what. I formed a single chakra rose –free of thorns and black and red – and laid it where a headstone would be. As long as I was alive, it would always be with him. A slimmer Yurei managed to get back out of the grove without hurting anything and being able to breathe as she did so. Just as I was about to leave I sensed an unexpended guest, "Hello Sai," I said casually. He emerged from the shadows. "Were you looking for me?"

"Just wondered what you were doing back."

"You or Danzo?"

He didn't answer, I knew he couldn't.

"Well if you must know, I was burying my brother…half brother, Itachi."

Being with Naruto and Sakura had affected Sai, I could see the shock on his face.

"You know…I was supposed to be buried here."

"Suppose to?"

"Yes, in a different time. A time that didn't end well, so it's my job to fix it. Well…I should just tell you the story…you won't have a leader for much longer anyway."

"I was supposed to be born to Lady Uchiha here, as Sasuake's twin sister. When the day came Sasuke was fine…but I was a still born. I died before ever seeing the world. They wanted to hide this fact and so buried me here, as a reminder to my brother that he was stronger one, and only the strong survive here."

Sai said nothing, but looked at me. I guess he hadn't learned how to react to a situation like this yet.

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't tell anyone he's here ok?"

"Promise," he said and disappeared to wherever he was supposed to be.

I lingered a moment more and followed the path, that was widened my Yurei, out of the place. I searched for Naruto and Pein and easily found them by the huge mass of stuff that Pein had created to crush Naruto. We glided over and landed not too far away I didn't want to interfere, it wasn't my place. I told Yurei to wait, I didn't feel like following Naurto on foot when he won. I saw him grow his last tail and then a moment later return to sage form, at least he finally knew now.

I anxiously anticipated and almost dreaded the end of the battle. I had hoped to get two more seals but I didn't know if he would even remember. Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't see Naruto defeat the last Pein and go off looking for the paper tree. I waited a bit before following, I didn't want to be seen and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't interrupt their story. When I was sure he had made it to the tree, Yueri and I glided over the tree tops. When we got to the base of the tree, I got off and she flew up and perched in the branches, settling in for a nap. I could hear the two talking, nearing the end of their story. Just before I walked in, Tsuki's voice stopped me. _Are you sure we can trust them?_

_We have to, I can't just kill off two random people you know that. They aren't coming back anyway so it won't hurt anything. _

_You should have asked Itachi for the heart seal. _

_Well he kinda died before I could ask so we're going with this plan for now._

_Then who are we going to get for the heart seal?_

_I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there,_ I finished and entered the hollow tree.

Naruto, now have gotten used to me randomly showing up places, wasn't surprised by my entrance. Nagato and Konan were a bit more surprised.

"It is an honor to meet the great Rinnegan blood line that visited my village so long ago," I said giving a little bow of respect and flashing my blood line.

She looked at him questioningly and he looked at me searching for something.

"It has been a long time since you saw one of my mine hasn't it? You know I was actually born on an anniversary of your visit. Strange, isn't it?"

"How do you know of my past?"

"What? You didn't think that the girl that greeted you and your parents, bearers of the Rinnegan, wouldn't tell her own daughter of that day? Don't you remember coming? Before you parents were killed and Jiraiya raised you and your friends for all those years?"

Memories flooded his eyes and in a quiet voice he murmured, "Arashi…That was the one place I have ever felt at home. There, I was normal…more so anyway."

"Why didn't you come back?" I questioned.

"I couldn't leave them…I forced the place to the back of my memories. I was going to try and find it, but it seems that you have found me."

"…I didn't come here to take you back, there's nothing to go back to. I came to ask you a favor. But first, didn't you know that the Akatsuki destroyed the village awhile back? They can't really do much without you."

Tears glinted in his eyes, "I had no idea….Is there anything left?"

"I'm the only 'thing' left."

"Then…what can I do for the last of the village that truly felt like home?"

"First I must ask you, and Konan, are you willing to give your lives?"

Nagato looked curiously at me while Konan looked shocked and wary.

"What do you mean?" he asked as if asking for the daily specials at a restaurant.

I explained to them about Tsuki, leaving out non-essential things and stuff I didn't want Naruto to find out yet, and that I needed the twin wing seals to be released at the same time. He thought for a while, his face blank. The longer he thought the more it seemed that he would say no, but Konan seemed to grow more worried as time went on. Then he asked her, "What will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you decided?"

She paused for awhile; she hadn't made up her mind yet. She finally answered, "You are the only family I have left Nagato. If you wish to help the last heir of a home that you wished you had then I shall help."

Her answer brought a small simile to a face that had seen much pain. Ever since I had used Tsuki's first stage against Sasuke, dark chakra had been seeping out of my seals, but never enough for people to think that it was something other than the black of my cloak. My back was misted with darkness as they prepared to unseal my wings. Just before I looked over my shoulder and softly said, "Tell Yahiko hi for me."

His eyes shone for a moment and then went dark as the two spoke in unison and left to find their old friend. As soon as Konan fell the paper tree scattered into the wind like a blizzard. Naruto and I deiced to burn their bodies, a proper farewell and it would remove all traces of our visit here. When the last of the ashes scattered into the cool wind Naruto was the first to speak, "Your mom knew a lot of interesting people didn't she?"

I smiled at the comment and answered to the wind, "I guess she did."

* * *

We returned to a village already starting to be rebuilt. I hung back as Naurto received a hero's welcome, he deserved it. I went to find Ninata to make doublely sure that she was ok and that, if we ever got the chance to, maybe someday finish my lessons. I rejoined Naruto, Sakura and Sai as they learned of Tsunade's condition and that Danzo would be taking over as Hokage. Several days after we had started rebuilding we learned of Sasuke's attack on the Hachibi, the Riakage demanding the Leaf go after Sasuke and permanently deal with him, and that the Riakage had "requested" a meeting of the all the Kages in the neural Land of Iron.

Before Danzo's party left, Kakashi and Yamato gathered Sai, Naruto, and I to talk, well they actually just wanted Sai and Naruto but I followed so I had to be included. Sai was going to stay behind for Danzo and Yamato was going to go ahead to scout things out. Kakashi, Naurto and I would leave soon after Dazno to learn about the Kage's meeting. Once Danzo and his associates left the three of us blended into the forests and left unnoticed. The way there was silent, if there were any of the Root left behind to see if anyone had followed we didn't want to be the ones to be seen first.

We soon passed the border of the Land of Iron, I had always wanted to see the mountain of three wolves heads, just not under these conditions. We met Yamato at a small house near the capital. I could sense Sasuke's and the other's chakra on the border of the capital. I could also feel the Madara's and Zetsu's. Things were about to get interesting around there.

_Do you think that I should tell Naruto now?_

_You shouldn't until Sakura goes after Sasuke, Tsuki rumbled. _

_So, before I leave to watch and after it is too late for him to stop her?_

_If you tell him before then he would go after her and know him he would find a way to get there and stop it._

_If I tell him then maybe he would trust me enough to stay when I tell him to. _

_What if he doesn't? This will give us the 50/50 chance. _

_What if she doesn't?_

_It won't happen. 1%, that's all she's got. _

_It still could happen, without that 1% it isn't set in stone. _

_Do you not want it to happen?_

_It's not that, I would tell him that if I needed to I would. Despite anything he would do. He's still young and he doesn't know how to control the Kyuubi. With three seals gone we could beat him. Problem solved. _

_Would you really do that though? _

_It would be better if he agreed to do it if it doesn't happen. _

_He would never agree, you know that._

_Don't underestimate him. He must learn some time to put the village before himself in order to become a great Hokage, even if that means killing someone he loves. _

_You can't kill Gaara. _

_I know… I hope he's stronger than I am. _

**

* * *

**

The next two chapters will be more exciting I promise, it's just stuff has to happen and get done you know? I just can't wait for the next two chapters! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing them I hope you will like reading them! See you guys next week! Remember R&R! Please!


	12. Ch 12 The Chance

**Ok I lied when I said this chapter was going to be more exciting. I thought it was going to but yeah not so much, sorry about that. Next chapter I promise promise that it will interesting, I'm planning a long one. Make up for this rather short one. Well on with the chapter! **

* * *

We soon saw smoke coming from over the horizon. I guess the Madara and Sasuke had shown themselves. I wondered how he would fare against the samurai but I was more worried for them than for my brother. We all watched from the roof top and I was the only one not surprised by Sakura's, Sai's, Lee's and Kiba's arrival. Kakashi, Yamato, and I stayed on the roof while Sakura talked to Naruto.

_Now we have to sit through all this, I complained. _

_Not necessarily, there is a .1% chance that that he'll leave with them, Tsuki said in an annoying voice. _

_Get over that will you? I was just saying._

_Well I was just saying. _

_Be quiet you Mary Sue._

Tuski gaped at me_. I am not a Mary Sue and you know that!_

_Whatever…_

_Take it back!_

_Why should I?_

_You are such an annoying human!_

_We you're such an annoying bijou._

I was so immersed in our bickering that I didn't notice Naruto and Sakura's falling out and her group leaving.

_Well I'm going to tell him anyway so don't start complaining while I'm talking. _

She didn't answer me. She was still pissed about the Mary Sue thing. I made a note to apologize later, I didn't want her in any more of a bad mood if we went second stage. Kakashi decided to follow Sakura's group just in case they didn't go back to the village, which they weren't anyway. Yamato went inside for some reason, I think he felt the tense atmosphere. I slid down from the roof and landed next to Naruto, who still looked a bit rattled. "You ok?" I asked before I started my tale and made it worse.

"I'll be fine," he said. "You want to tell be about that 50/50 thing you said that night, right?"

"You know me way to well now. You're severely hindering my ability to be dramatic anymore."

He smiled for a moment and said in a serious voice, "It's Sakura, isn't it?"

"You're really taking all of the spin out of my Rasengan Naurto. But yes, it is."

"What did she do that made it turn out so bad?"

"I'm going to tell you, but first you'll have to promise me that you're not going to do something stupid after I tell you and that you'll listen to what I tell you afterward."

In true good guy promise form he did.

"Right now she, and everyone else she just showed up with, are going to confront Sasuke. Sakura is going to sleep drug them so they don't get hurt. She will find him, Karin, and a dead Danzo. She will ask Sasuke if she can join him as a ploy to get close enough to kill him. Karin was severely injured during the fight so Sasuke asked Sakura to kill her as proof of her resolve. It is here that fate turns. For some reason we'll never know she does, she kills Karin with her poisoned kunai, and for some reason, as he was going to kill Sakura, Sasuke allows her to come with him."

"So she goes with him and joins the Akatsuki and her heart becomes cold, as most of them do. She is then sent on a mission to lure the Kyuubi out of the Leaf, who better than her after all, and she knows exactly what to do. On a cold, misty night, under a pure white moon, she sneaks into a familiar compound and kills her target. In the dreary, average, rain-soaked light of the sun rise, the body is discovered…" I look down for a moment at look back at him, "It's Ninata."

His eyes widened and he stared at me, speechless for once.

"As you can no doubt guess, after you heard this you released the final seal on the Kyuubi and went after them. You killed Sakura, Sasuke, and countless others. None of the large villages were spared from the Kyuubi. After a long time your body finally gave out and so did the Kyuubi's chakra. It was in this weakened state that the Madara was able to get the Kyuubi and resurrect the Juubi. Of course this was only in the times that you didn't manage to destroy pretty much everything beforehand."

"That's why I'm here, to stop that from ever happening. And right now fate is planning to kill her, to give us another chance, well a better one…Naruto? Are you ok?"

He was just staring blankly at me, trying to absorb and deny everything I had told him.

"Remember, you promised that you wouldn't do anything stupid," I said in as calm a voice I could muster up. I didn't want to forcibly stop him. After another minute consciousness returned to his eyes and I realized that I was holding my breath.

"So why did you tell me?"

"Because, if fate doesn't do it now and if things start looking grim…I will. I'm telling you because if it comes to that, I don't want to have to deal with a rampaging Kyuubi."

He thought for a moment, "It would also be better if I did it," he whispered softly.

"You don't have to. I…"

He cut me off, "I will."

"What?"

"If we have to I will. It wouldn't be right to ask you to."

I had told Tsuki that he might agree but I never thought he actually would. "Are you sure?" I stressed.

"Yes, but, you can make it painless, right?"

"Of course, there are few that deserve to die with pain. Sakura is not one of them."

"Thank you."

I wanted to say something. Something meaningful and profound. Something, but it never came to me so I said, "You're welcome." I then realized that Sakura would be near the battlefield soon and I hadn't even started out yet.

"I must go, but there is one thing that you should know."

"There always is."

I said my three words, turned and left before I could see his reaction.

_You're almost getting his hopes up by telling him she might not die. You that it will happen as it is suppose to._

_You're right._

_And you should have at least stayed around for a second after to see his reaction._

_You're right. _

_Are you ok?_

_Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?_

She rolled her eyes, _I suppose not, after all we should be in sync if something happens._

_You know the big stuff always happens after we don't know anything. This is the last thing we know, it scary. At least before we knew no one was going to die, but now, it's free game. _

_You have become attached to them all._

_Just as you are attached to me._

She gave me an annoyed glare and didn't respond.

_Love you to, my yang. _I finished as I came upon the edge of the clearing. I saw what I expected, Sakura alone, Sasuke, and a bleeding Karin. From the look on her face it seemed as her had just asked her to kill Karin.

She walked over slowly, poising herself. Just as she was near enough I saw a glint of white and steel. I blinked again and Sasuke looked surprised, the Son of White Fang had showed up just in time.

"Well," I murmured, "I told you I was right."

She huffed in annoyance and I smiled. "Guess I better make sure they don't kill each other," and I jumped down from my hiding place and landed like a cat. They didn't notice me until I purposely brushed against some tall grasses in the sparse sunlight of the trees.

"Wondering when you were going to show up," my dearest brother commented.

"Had to make sure you were all playing nice. Besides, you only had one chance so I'm satisfied with fate's answer."

"What was that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Night, night, Sasu." I reached into our bond, just like before, and slowed down his heart. He thudded to the ground in a cloud of dust. He would be out for the next three days. "We should go," I said turning to the shocked faces of Kakashi and Sakura, you think they would have gotten used to this kind of thing by now. "Come on, we have to wake the others," I said looking at Sakura.

We started back but my conscious wouldn't let me leave Karin there, even thought the Madara would soon come to find his temporary associate. The others waited while I walked back over. I kneeled beside her, and my hand glowed with chakra. She looked at me blankly, she didn't even have enough left in her to glare at me. First, I healed the hole through her chest and then the bite marks all over her upper body. I created two permanent marks on the outside of her forearms so it wouldn't hurt as much when she was bit. I gave her a just a little of my chakra in case any samurai or other ninja happen by and when I was satisfied, I hurried back over to my companions and faded into the forest.

We soon came across the sleeping bodies of Sai, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru. Sakura gave them the antidote, they soon woke up again, and we all started back toward the house.

_What now?_

_I thought you would know. You're the all knowing biju around here. _

_We're not getting into this again. _

_…You can feel it can't you?_

_Yes, but…something is off about him. I can't put my claw on it._

_Well you know better than I do. _

_Not much. It is all a flurry of rage now…_ Her voice drifted.

_Don't worry. It won't happen this time. I promise._

And in a voice that I couldn't even hear she said, _That's what I'm scared of. _

**

* * *

**

See? Told you it was kinda short. Well not kinda like really short. The next chapter will totally make up for it me promise. Buttttttttttt it might take me longer to write if no one reviews…. Just saying…..See you guys next week (maybe). (Evil laugh!)


	13. Ch 13 The Traitor and The Truth

**Well I decided the two weeks was long enough. I didn't update last week because I still didn't get a review…and I hadn't written it yet…but that is beside the point. So I guess I have kept you waiting for one of my fav chapters yet, I know I say that like every other chapter, but this time I'm serious! Seriously! **

* * *

Everyone noticed the eerie silence as we made our way back to the house. Even the birds remained silent. We all cast wary glances at each other, all trying to figure out what was coming. In the silence even the smallest sound was magnified. Each time someone stepped on a twig or some dried leaves the sound would make us all jump. Like skittish deer we slowly broke from the safety of the forest and to our home grounds. Yamato and Naruto were waiting on the roof, the Kazekage, Kankurou, and Tenmari were waiting as well, and as they descended to greet us as the treetops waved in a sudden breeze.

A sudden snarl erupted in my head as the wind started to howl in the trees. In a black swirl of laves the Madara appeared, standing on a thick tree branch midway up a huge white oak tree. The wind instantly stopped and it became deathly silent, each breath echoing across it. After a moment we all realized the situation and regained combat stances. Kakashi quickly formulated a plan and relayed it to us. "Any questions? he asked.

I had started toward the Madara, Tsuki's rage flowing through my pores, even though Kakashi had told me to stay back to protect Naurto and the Nine-tails. I turned to the jonin and said, "He's mine."

I think it was her bloodlust in my eyes that made him back down, or perhaps he had just felt Naruto's chakra like this so many times before and knew to take me seriously. The others and even Yamato and Naruto submissively agreed by stepping back. I closed my eyes for a moment, turned, and started walking back toward the Madara.

As I walked I slipped into first stage. Black misty chakra flowed around me and my body formed into a dragon shaped, swirling mass. Our eyes glowed a bloodlust red, only broken by the darker than shadow black. Our transformation had no effect on him, we could even feel his still smirking face under the mask. This was also when I understood what Tsuki was talking about before, the chakra of the Madara. It was different from when I had met him before, even if ever so slightly. Our eyes focused in and out trying to pinpoint what the difference was, but I had only gotten a short glimpse of his chakra before to compare it to.

There was a certain familiar feel to his chakra, and he seemed madly giddy about something. We needed to test him. Six shadow shuriken flew at him and I fully expected him to bend space to doge them, but he didn't; he dodged as a normal person would, landing like a cat on the branch below him. The leaves didn't even move.

Something about the way he moved made me even more suspicious that he wasn't the real Madara. "Who are you?" we asked.

He said nothing, nor did he move. All we felt was a sinister smirk on his crease his face.

_I know this is risky but we have to._

_Yes, _Tsuki replied. She growled less now that we were rather sure of whom this nin wasn't.

_You got the cover right? _I wanted to make sure no one saw our true colors yet.

_Of course, I thought something simple would be best. _

As her voice faded away I felt her give up control. She had been raised with rage in his form so I took control, my calm to her rage, my yin to her yang.

The chakra around me started to form solid, turning a glowing, ghostly white. My eyes returned to their normal red and black. Simple black bands went around my wrists and the phases of the moon were adorned across the back of my wings. On the front of them an ever moving view of the night sky, filled with dots, spirals, and dust. This seemed to throw him just a bit, yet another thing to add to the oddities. In the spilt second he was off I breathed a blue fireball which managed to singe the edges of his cloak while he barely avoided it.

Having the forest worked to his advantage, I needed to change that. I descended to all fours as most of my kind walked, and did as they did long ago, used my tail as a weapon.

Tree after tree fell with a thunderous noise. I followed the faker from tree to tree, cutting down as many as five at a time with the razor-sharp spines that had formed on my tail, and burning them as I went. When I was satisfied with the area that I had cleared, I put up a massive chakra dome around the area, which the faker ran into mid-jump to another tree. He looked around frantically in the raging fire and saw behind me a path to the lone tree I had left standing. A tree so massive it would take me another few hours to get through its massive trunk. The only flaw with his plan was that I was blocking the only clear path to it.

He quickly threw three flash bombs as I neared, now back on two feet, and I shielded my eyes with my dark wings. A second later I felt a light tap on the crest of my head and turned to see my quarry had used me to get to his final refuge. I roared with fake anger and saw him turn his head and smirk before disappearing into the tree's canopy. I reached with my claw to feel the place where he had landed and my smile grew bigger. On the very tip of my snow-white claw was a small drop of blood from where he had stepped on one of my poison laced spines.

"Perfect," I growled in contentment.

I spun around and started back along the path I had came, tail brushing the edge of the barrier. "Wait a minute," I said out loud, "Why am I walking?" And with my final word I launched myself into the cool air. I leisurely glided back toward the tree, he had nowhere to run. I even did I few spins and loops in the air, pleased with myself for reading the flash bomb trick, until a kunai whipped through the air where my temple used to be. It harmlessly bounced off my beating wing, but his attack increased my sense of worry and dread.

I hovered for a moment and six more came at me, bouncing off my chest, neck, and wings. "I guess play time is over," I murmured.

Rather than guessing where my prey was in the giant canopy, I lit one small branch and watched as the fire grew and started to engulf the entire side of it; he would soon have nowhere to hide. I languidly flew over to the still green side of the tree, wondering when my prey would show. I was surprised when another fire started in front of the first and watched as they blew each other out. I didn't really mind, there was only a third of the canopy left so it wouldn't be hard to find him. I hovered for several minutes, wondering what new trick my prey had up his selves.

When he still didn't show a few minutes later I decided to take matters into my own claws and I landed on the scorched side of the canopy breaking all of the smaller braches until I got to the lower ones that weren't completely burned, and able to hold my weight. The huge breeze created by my wings blew the few birds that hadn't already left out of the branches and a rainbow of colors rose into the clouds, which had taken on a dark color that I hadn't noticed before.

A blue bolt spilt the sky and right down the middle of the tree. My half started to crack under my added weight and the branches that had supported me now trapped me as I tried to escape to the sky. The branches pierced my thick scales and blood started to drip from my wings as I finally escaped the branches. As soon as I did I felt 6 inch diameter hail start pelting me. I barely kept in the air as the hail fell harder and harder. Every part me was bruised and more and more blood started seeping from between my scales.

Then it suddenly stopped. The black clouds still swirled around a point, and when I followed it down I saw my quarry standing atop the highest branch of the still standing half of the tree. This had to be a cloud nin. Ninja in other villages might be able to use the weather like that but to be this adept it had to be cloud. What better way to fight weather than with weather? A glow engulfed my body and faded, leaving it pristine. Before the nin could react with other storm I used the clouds for my own.

They writhed and crackled with lighting. Each minute they grew darker and the thunder grew almost deafening. I flew straight into the storm and started spinning. A massive vortex of cloud and electricity formed around me and I emerged from the sky above the nin. I forced the vortex down with my chakra and it fell around the tree. Then I started the fire storm. Hundreds of blue fireballs rained onto the tree and charged the air even more. My prey managed to doge most of them by hiding deep in the leaves and several came close. Even thought they all missed it didn't matter; he was trapped in the flames.

I saw him utter something and the clouds burst open with icy rain. Ice fell from the clouds and thousands of the needles dug into my scales and the other melted near the flames putting them out. I roared in pain, adding to the boom of the constant thunder and lightning. The ice finally stopped and my vortex ceased leaving the place almost silent. Of the third of the tree that still stood there were holes through the trunk and huge gaps in the branches. My opponent still standing, started breathing heavy. I could hear his gasps and felt the poison finally making its way to every part of his body.

"You have seen every attack, but it was before the battle even started that you sealed your fate," my roar echoed across the black sky. My short gloating was interrupted by another bolt connecting with my right wing. Pain filled my body and I started to plummet toward the charred ground. Only a hundred feet from the ground I finally regained use of my wing and the glow covered me again. I touched the ground for only a moment before slicing into the air. In a mere second I reached the top of the tree and my prey, now on one knee.

I knew he would die soon but that wasn't enough for me. I felt my rage starting to boil within me. This would be the final move. The clouds writhed again, a deathly black that was only light by the indigo lightning. The vortex formed again and the icy rain started to fall. The air thundered, boomed, cackled, and tore with the static. I flew higher and became a living lightning rod. When I tore out of the cloud I was covered in jumping sparks. I spotted my target below and freefell toward him; he couldn't doge a bolt this large. I fell faster and faster. My form turned into a living Chidori. The real lightning mixed with my black chakra and my eyes shone with bloodlust against the darkness.

I fell closer and closer. I saw him lift his head up and saw the fear in his eye.

One hundred feet, he managed to stand.

Fifty feet, I increased my chakra.

Twenty feet, he put his hands up.

Ten feet, my claws extended, ready to rip him in two.

Five feet, I saw something glitter.

Impact.

My claws never touched flesh. The lightning and chakra tore around the spot where he was standing. I quickly returned to the sky, I knew what I had seen. The clouds were still dark but the thunder and rain ceased, as if they sensed the gravity of the situation. A pure blue barrier covered the nin. A familiar weak point flashed across it. My heart filled with unmatched rage and despair. My eyes filled with bloody tears. A single shadow shuriken flew at him and hit the ever moving weak spot. The shield shattered.

He looked up at me. He closed his one visible eye and collapsed onto the branch.

I suppose it was just out of sheer force of habit that I tore through the air toward him. When I was just about to land I felt the impact on my shield's weak spots. Even the most adept of our village had a weak spot somewhere in their shield. The healers had the smallest ones and were very tactful of where they placed them. Our Anbu were much simpler in their placing of weak spots, after all only those of our village could see them so they found no reason to be creative. I had decided to split mine, even smaller weak points that had to be hit perfectly, one on each temple.

There was only one person that had ever been able to crack my shield.

As it started to shatter I heard his voice, "You always fall for that trick little one. You should have remembered: the first move is always a feint." I saw him stand and the two chakra shuriken that he had perfected dissolved in his hand.

The next second I was falling through the air, my chakra shield shattered like glass and the noise broke the battlefield's silence. The dome around the area also disappeared and the clouds moved on in the strong wind. When my body hit the ground a huge cloud of dust and ash flew into the air covering me. I could hear my companions running toward the plume of dust and ash. When it started to settle, I could see the traitor standing on the lowest branch of the tree, and I saw him take off his mask. I saw his dark brown hair fall over his shadowy blue-green eyes. Then I realized that I had created a crater in the earth and I got up off my back.

As I became visible in the dust I heard their footsteps stop instantly and I heard several gasps and several stop breathing altogether. They weren't gasping at the fake Madara however, they were gasping at my true form. The only ones that weren't affected were Naruto and Gaara, the only ones that knew.

My scales had become a pasty, sterile, wall-white and black bands formed around my neck and at the base of each wing, while the black flames of Amaterasu danced on my wings. Black curse mark like symbols ran from each wrist band to the one around my neck like chains. They also ran along my back to each wing band and swirled around each of my tails. My claws were a shadow black and the seals that were always hidden on my back were now housed on my chest. I opened my wings and the shockwave blew away all of the dust around me and my companions shielded their eyes against the sudden gust.

I looked up with eyes darker than bloodlust and used my tails to fell the tree in one move. As the tree fell from under him a thin blue platform formed to keep him aloft, but it fell another hundred feet before he could put together enough chakra to keep it in the air. I flapped my wings once and landed on the rim of the crater, he was now almost eye level with me. "How could you?" I snarled. "How could you murder your own family and not feel any ounce of remorse?"

"How could you?" he shot back. "You were going to kill them. You and that thing! To everyone else you may have been sweet little Hikari, but since the day you told me I saw you for what you really were: a cold-blooded monster!"

"How could you think that? We're here to stop that! I told you that I wasn't even alive when the village was destroyed!"

"How do I know that you weren't lying? How do I know that it wasn't that thing that wanted to destroy everything?"

With that final comment I shattered his platform with one of my tails but he just managed to create another before I could shatter him to.

"See, you are a monster. Trying to kill your own kin," he said voice thick not just from hate.

"You are no family of mine, Kuzku," I answered with distain and darkness.

"Well if we're family no longer, then I will have no sorrow over your demise." The platform lifted higher and 20 of his shuriken flew over the edge. I easily swatted them away my tails and followed him into the air. My take-off caused another shock wave of dust high into the air and the clouds started to gather again. I easily caught up to the traitor; I could tell this wouldn't last much longer. I passed him and went higher, making sure he would not escape. I stopped a hundred few above him, near the growing clouds. I saw him bite his thumb and summon a massive flock of horned owls; he had always admired their ability to hunt with absolute silence on even the darkest of nights. The only thing different about theses owls was that each stood as tall as the average human and their claws were covered in a special steel that could easily slice through chakra for extra damage.

They hovered around their master for a moment, learning the plan, and then they started after me. I quickly climber higher in the sky, I had seen just two of these special owls take out an entire squad of our elite Anbu when he had first developed them. I now knew that he had been training them for me. I created a cloud of freezing rain behind me hoping to ice their wings, but they easily dodged the rain and increased their pace behind me. I then tried using a barrage of fireballs but only a few were hit and the rest dived into two groups, one followed me and the other circled around.

I tried everything to shake them off but they only got closer and closer and my tails started to bloody. The pace and the battle before started to take its toll and I knew it was going to come to a physical battle in the skies. As a last ditch effort I delved into the angry clouds and when I got to the other side I turned ready for battle, but none of them followed. I waited for a minute, then another, but still I neither heard nor saw anything. Just as I let down my guard I felt something stab my back, and my wing, my tail, my neck. They had come up behind me and started their attack. They circled in a vortex taking turns to attack. Each one that I managed to send spiraling to the ground was replaced by two more. The air filled with the smell of my blood and the clouds turned a black-red, the water vapor mixing with the rain of blood.

Finally, I saw an opening in the vortex and escaped the stabbing pain. The cool vapor of the clouds soothed my wounds but all too soon I emerged on the other side only to find myself surrounded again. They danced in the air but came no closer to me. What was he planning? I looked down and saw him still reciting something and then a boom echoed behind me. My eyes widen in fear and realization, like my mother's jutsu his was a kill shot, but unlike hers it couldn't miss. The owls started to spin faster and faster drawing the storm clouds into the vortex. I saw the clouds glow with lightning and chakra and desperately tried to find some way out, but I knew that there was none.

* * *

The traitor finished his signs and yelled over the thunder, "Lightning Vortex!" and the clouds released their pain onto the giant dragon. The area in the vortex lit blue as lightning came from every direction trapping the dragon in the middle. In another instant it stopped, the owls faded back to the spirit plane, the clouds faded into the air and the dragon hung in the air for just a second before plummeting to the ground. The dragon hit the ground with massive force. Boulders and what few trees and tree stumps left were thrown hundreds of feet in the air in a giant mushroom cloud and the spectators ran for the cover of what remained of the forest.

The prey turned predator descended on his platform and hovered over the dragon's unmoving body. A smile creased his face, but his moment of gloating was cut short when he started to cough up blood. He looked at the blood and remembered what the monster had said, "Well, at least I took that thing with me," he murmured looking up to the sky. He looked down again and saw that the dragon was gone, only the impression upon the earth remained. He heard something behind him, "The first move's a feint, remember?" He didn't bother turning and just sped up back into the sky and he heard the voice say again, "Not his time."

The chain like markings that had adorned the dragon's body became real and like starving wolves to an injured deer pursued him. Every time he looked back they were closer and closer, he tired to go faster but he could feel the poison infecting his body and the platform finally broke. The chains were there to "break" the traitor's fall they took him back to their master. They held him just inches from their master's nose, ready if told to kill. However, something in the dragon stopped her from killing this murderer. "Why?" she asked, breath hot on his skin.

To this question the traitor started laughing, and looked up with a smile after coughing up more blood. "The first move's a feint remember?" Realization glowed in both their eyes and the loving cousin spoke the words, "5 seal release." His hand went limp with the last breath and the heart seal broke. The dragon, finally understanding, cradled her last true family member her wings as the chains returned to their master. A mourning roar permeated the now desolate place as the spectators looked on, watching the 10 tailed dragon ever so gently lay her family member to rest and burn his body so it may float in the sky he loved forever.

On the far side of the field the Madara watched his creation from another time with wanting eyes. Why bother with the last two biju if the thing he wanted so greatly was just standing there before him? And he had just the plan to obtain it. However a whistling interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a brown-hair kunoichi walking through the forest twirling her car keys. She didn't notice the Madara until she bumped into him and dropped her keys. She looked at him, he looked at her. She looked around the forest and at the dragon and quickly picked up her keys and said, "Sorry, wrong fanfic," and disappeared into the trees leaving a very confused Madara behind.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys liked the ending, I told my friend as a joke I would put her in my fanfic to make fun of the fact she drops her keys ALL the time at like the most epic moment and I just remembered as I was writing so, yeah. She reads this to; I told you you would die! So that is my randomness for the day and I'm serious about the review thing, I feel that no actually reads this and it is just like two obsessed fans that click it every day. Please let me know that I don't have stalkers ok?


	14. Ch 13 Part 2 The Journey

**Yo everyone, how you? As you can see from the chapter name this is a mini half chapter thing because it turned out so short. I was going to post it a few days ago but me and my beta were really busy with finals and stuff so yeah. Talk about the rest at the end, enjoy. **

* * *

As the last of the ash faded into the sky, the black tears ceased to fall from the dragon's eyes. She turned back toward her companions and slowly walked back toward them. She slipped back into first stage and then back into human form. When she finally stopped in front of them, only the wispy black outlines of her tails remained. She quickly dispelled them, but their excess chakra still lingered in the air, the only hint of her once hidden counterpart. There was a long silence between the female and her companions. Their faces ranged from relief to worry, and disbelief to anger. "So, now you know," she said in a hushed, but confident voice.

Naruto, who also had the faint red outline of his tails behind him, was the first to move, but the angered Jonin stopped him with a flick of a kunai. Kakashi silenced the others with a glare; the others flinched at this and stood still, waiting for the nin to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?" he said, voice dark with anger.

The last member of the Village Hidden in the Moon's Shadow looked at him with disbelief and disgust. She said, "Tell me, would you have actually helped the host of the very creature you are so hell-bent on trying to stop? Tell me that you wouldn't have killed me and her right on the spot. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me if I was wrong!"

The copy nin said nothing back to the female, he knew she was right.

"See? Just like the other jinchuuriki you would have killed me before you even heard what my intents were."

Again he said nothing. The others looked at him, wondering what he would say. Kakashi tried to change the subject, by addressing the man who had attacked me earlier. "Who was that?" he asked in a soft voice, free of the darkness that had been there before.

"Never thought you would be one to deepen old wounds," she started to answer with less bite and anger, "but since you must know that was my older cousin, captain of our Anbu…Kuzku." Her voice softened when she said his name, both sides of her family were so different, yet exactly the same. "And I assume you're going to ask why?" she said before he could ask. He nodded, and she said, "I won't tell a story that isn't mine. This scene has been played out two to many times already. Do you understand Kakashi?"

The nin looked at her blankly.

"What about you Yamato? Surely you know of the plot I'm referring to."

The Root leader remained as stone, but the girl read his eyes easily, and smiled coldly. "Some secrets are better left buried…" she murmured.

Her last word hung in the air like thick smoke; no one knew how to respond. In a warmer voice she said, "We should go. I'm sure that the Hoka…" she was interrupted by a moving kunai aimed for her head; it was stopped by a shield of silver sand that engulfed the weapon. Gaara was not at all pleased.

Temari cast a questioning glace at her little brother, while Kankurou just grinned at the young Kazekage. "Well," the newly found out jinchuuriki said, "that was unexpected." Everyone blinked. "Well as I was saying we should be getting back."

The others remained in their places. While they had grown to know and love the female that stood before them, they were all a bit wary that she had deceived them for so long; they also were wary of the fact that the Jonin, who was a prime candidate for the title of Hokage, had expressed his views rather explicitly.

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll just go by myself. It'll be faster that way." She started to walk past them toward the still grassy clearing near the house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the two elders asked.

"I don't get out much, gives me a chance to stretch my wings," she smirked. "You can tag along, but if you'd rather not travel with me I completely understand, the invitation is still open though." she finished and a large red, black, and blue dragon formed in the clearing, waiting for passengers. Not one to pass up a new adventure, Naruto readily followed his fellow jinchuuriki toward the dragon. The Kazekage and company also followed since he had promised to protect Naruto; very few knew of the second reason, which included protecting Hikari.

As the five rose into the air, leaving some of their companions behind, the storm-eyed kunoichi called out, "If you change your mind…," a pack of massive black wolves appeared below, "…there's one for each of you. They'll disappear in one hour if you decide not to follow!" The five then disappeared over the treetops. The others were left behind in the falling dust and ash that glowed in the setting light. It took the group almost an hour to decide whether to follow on the glittering wolves that waited in the shadows or not. The wolves had started to fade, but finally they reached a consensus, and the wolves became solid again.

It took almost another hour before they even set off. They had realized that each wolf would not accept any rider. Kiba convinced them that the wolves would choose their rider based on their compatibility. While they all looked the same, their personalities were different, and once they were allowed to chose, their personalities would start to show. The first to choose eagerly loped over to Lee, nudging him playfully. The next smoothly and gracefully walked over to Neji; they stared at each other, coming to a mutual understanding. One by one the wolves paired to a respective human, until only one of each remained.

The wolf's eye was intelligent and strong, much sharper than the others'. A long silver scar ran over his left eye which was clouded in a fine mist. The human and wolf stared at each other, each with their one eye. They passed their stories to each other through their nonstop glares. Finally, the silver nin stretched out his hand, and the scared wolf touched Kakashi's hand with his warm nose.

"Hmm," the voice said, amused. "Took them two hours but they finally got going." The voice finished, having felt the wolves start drawing her chakra for the long journey.

She closed her eyes for a moment before being blinded by the last of the sun's rays. "How long will it take them to get to the village?" a male voice asked.

"Depends on how Akamaru's stamina holds out. It would take them three days to reach it without stopping and I don't think that the humans or Akamaru can last that long. So, if they make good time…five days, a week maybe. It took forever to get there the first time."

The owner of the other voice smiled in amusement. "Yes, I suppose from the Leaf Village it does take a bit longer." The two sat in the relative silence, listening to the dragon's wing beats and the voices of the other three passengers. Another commotion broke out behind them and they smiled. Naruto didn't want to pass up the stunning view they had and had almost fallen of the dragon ten times already. Temari and Kankurou were involuntarily given the job of making sure that he stayed on, which was much harder than one would think. The dragon's body, without counting the tail and neck, was about as long and wide as a medium sized yacht, which made travel a bit slower, but everyone had plenty of space, which meant that Naruto had plenty to chances to fall off.

The couple was sitting in the niche where the dragon's neck started from her multi-color body. "So what now?" the Kazekage asked.

"What do you mean what now? You have to go back and I have to start training Naruto." As she answered, more of Temari's and Kankurou's yelling could be heard from behind them.

"You idiot! I swear I'll kill you if you don't sit still!" Temari roared, smacking Naruto upside the head.

The Nine Tails held his head in agony. "God, I said I was sorry!"

Hikari and Gaara watched. Hikari chuckled while saying to Gaara, "I love it when that happens."

"Yes," he answered distantly. His mind seemed to be focused on other things. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke again, only this time with more conviction, "After we talk to Tsunade I will have to go back," He said looking at her lovely blue eyes. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you to." She answered and rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and out his arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed her head and said softly, unlike the very first time, "I love you."

She looked at his emerald eyes, absorbing everything, "I love you to."

The two said in silence, outlined by the last of the sun and the start of the moon, and listened to the continued craziness behind them, both inwardly hoping that one of the parties would finally collapse from exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

Well there it is. And I'm not going to update this weekend because I'm just really tired from studying for finals and I got 5 min of sleep Wednesday night (being totally serious) because of a sleep over that was right before my math final. Aren't I smart? So just need a week off to sleep really, and I've only written like 2 paragraphs but that is beside the point. So I'll stop boring you with my life issues now, see you guys next week!


	15. Ch 14 The Monster

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit late but I really didn't feel like writing this past week so I wrote the first half yesterday night and the second half about 10 minutes before I posted this so yeah. I'll let you guys get to reading now. Enjoy. And yes I know it is kinda short but oh well as I say. **

One by one, finally, each of the passengers fell asleep; I guess they were tired out from my battle to. A few created blankets and pillows later, the four were peacefully sleeping across the dragon's back.

I wasn't very tired, so I just star gazed – the stars always told the best stories. They were thick in the sky tonight, each telling their story that added to the grand scheme of things. I even saw a star go out. In the fading moonlight, making room for dawn, I could have sworn that I saw the face of a wolf in the stars – smiling at me in her goofy way. Before the others woke up, I checked on the pack. They had stopped not too long ago.

I looked through the leader's misted eye. Everyone looked rather sore and they were gathered around a fire eating, breakfast I think, and the leader looked around – letting me see everything else - Akamaru was splayed out on the ground and panting from exhaustion. If he was this worn out already then I knew it would take the group more than a week to get back. I had forgotten about the rough patch of scrub and mountain that was the fastest route. Then I got a very good idea. I told the leader to ask two of the wolves if they didn't mind carrying two people, and two didn't mind. I conveyed my plan to the leader and he huffed in agreement.

First, there were a few shorted medium sized trees around, so I had a few wolves body slam them to the ground and some of the humans looked over. After they had managed to bite off most of the branches, I had them drag over a few humans and all the rope they could. It took awhile before they finally understood – humans, ughh – but when they got the message it was soon finished. The humans also figured out, all by themselves I might add, that it was a sled for Akamaru to ride on so they could start out again. After I was satisfied that they got the situation, I let them be and the eye misted over again.

I opened my eyes and almost got blinded by the sun, again. After my eyes adjusted, I yawned and stretched. I was a bit sore and stiff after sitting in one position for a while.

"Hey how about waking them up for me?"

The dragon happily obliged, I'm sure she was getting as annoyed with the constant snoring as I was, and a deep, warm, rumble shook the four awake. We landed in a clearing for breakfast. While most of us wanted to continue, Naruto's stomach said otherwise. So, a bit later than expected, we finally got to Kohona. It looked a lot better than when we had left, but there was still a lot more work to do. Soon we found out where the awake and recovering Tsunade was staying, but we were told by her nurse that she wasn't to have visitors yet. However, we insisted that we had to see her, and by "insisted" I mean we just went inside anyway. Each of us took turns telling her the story of our expedition, the Summit, the "battle" with Sasuke, the fake Madara, and before I could explain myself to her Naruto blurted out that was host to the Juubi. This was a time I really wished Sakura was around to beat him up for me – so I wouldn't feel guilty about it later.

After hearing all this, she said she needed some time to think. As we were about to leave, Shizune brought in important scroll from the Rikage. We didn't leave with her but "discreetly" waited until Tsunade read it so we could find out what it said. After a few moments of us shuffling our feet around, Tsunade told us in her serious Hokage voice that it was the opinion of the Rikage that Naruto should travel to a remote island on a misty lake where Killer Bee could help teach him how to control the Nine-tails. And that he should leave as soon as possible. It also said some other boring stuff so I didn't really pay attention, but I returned when Tsuande asked where everyone else that had gone to the summit was. Everyone stepped back "allowing" me to answer her question. I told her that they would get here within a few days and that I would send Yamato's wolf on an intercept course with the squad that was to escort Naruto to the port where he was to leave to get to the island. Now that everything relevant had been said, explained, or blurted out, we all left for the gates of Kohona.

Naruto and I waved goodbye to the brothers and sister as they left for home. Soon the squad of Anbu showed up, two tigers, a black bear, a golden eagle, and a white wolf, and it took much longer for them to leave. Tsuande insisted that, because Yamato was going to meet them on a wolf, they too would ride wolves. The bear and wolf easily took to their mounts while the other three were much more wary. FINALLY, like half an hour later, Naruto waved goodbye as the group faded into the forest, and I was left to find something to do.

First things being first, I "liberated" Ninata from the hospital through an open window. Five master healer minutes later she was as good as new, and we quickly left the area as a few of the staff had noticed her disappearance. Once we were sure that we weren't being followed we heading into the new shopping district for some much needed R&R girl time. While most of the shops were still under construction, a good number were open and a few were even larger than I remembered. We browsed around as I told her what had happened while we were all away and then stopped by the flower shop to see Ino. We were toward the back talking to her when two hospital employees that had seen me walk in just before Ninata's "disappearance" came in looking for her. I quickly hid behind two large vases of lilies, daises, and carnations, as they came over to see what had become of their lost patient. She told them she was fine and it took awhile until they believed her, they didn't want to be the ones that endangered the life of the Hyuuga heiress, but they finally left and I emerged from my hiding place covered in flower petals. After Ino and Ninata laughed for a bit and I got all the petals off me, Ninata and I left to get something to eat.

We were both starving and found that the only place that was still open, as the sun had almost set, was Ichiraku's. While neither of us was a huge ramen fan we each got a huge bowl and started digging in. However, just as I was about to put the first mass of noodles into my mouth, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I put the fork down and tried to deduce what it was. It felt like Luna was nudging me in the stomach, which she only did to warn me about something. I felt a dark flash that ceased within seconds and didn't return. I dismissed the feeling, there hadn't been a day in awhile that I hadn't gotten some dark feeling, it was probably just Naruto realizing that he hadn't packed extra ramen, but I had lost my appetite anyway.

I watched as Ninata finished off my bowl, I never knew she could eat so much. We got to the Hyuuga compound not long after the stars had started to come out but we could see people running around inside. Apparently they hadn't heard that their heiress was spotted safe and sound at the flower shop. We looked at each other and smiled. She said she should find me tomorrow if she wasn't grounded for disappearing and she slowly walked into the compound. As I turned to leave I heard several yells of joy and relief, she was safe at home. Then I realized that since Sakura wasn't here that her apartment door would be locked which meant that I had nowhere to stay tonight. I sighed, I wasn't very tired anyway. So decided to go visit someone.

I walked slowly through the empty streets, with only the street lamps for company. Soon, however, they too were turned off, but, I had the stars for company. I neared the familiar place nestled in the trees. I walked through the widened gap in the trees and saw that my black and red rose was looking as lovely as ever. I sat across from my older brother, thinking about how things might have been different if I hadn't been still born. I wasn't alone here though; my seemly constant Leaf shadow was hiding in the branches above me. "You know, if you're trying to spy someone, don't hide in the tree right above them," I commented.

My shadow moved slightly, jumped from its "hiding" spot, landed, and stood a few feet in front of me.

"You know if you wanted to talk then you could have just asked instead of stalking me Sai. Make a mental note of that for next time."

He took out a small notebook and quickly scribbled something down.

"What are you writing down?"

"Just making a note."

I sighed. He still had much to learn. "Well what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know when the others would get back."

"That's it? You followed me around all day just to ask that?" I sighed again. "They'll be back within a week and so will Naruto." Killer Bee might be able to help Naruto learn to control the Kyuubi but I would teach him how to use it. "That it?"

He cocked his head to the side for a moment and gave me a questioning look. "Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"What?" I said surprised.

"You can feel that something isn't right and yet you don't believe it. What is it?"

I stared at him, lost for words for a few moments. "Wow, how did you learn to read people like that?"

He shrugged but still looked at me expectantly.

"It wasn't that big of deal. It was probably nothing. If something was really wrong it would have been a darker feeling."

He looked at me like a master looks at a student that knows their student knows the answer but answered wrong anyway, and for just a moment I could have sworn that a soft black butterfly with maroon-blue wings rested on his shoulder. The next moment he was gone and there was no trace of the butterfly. I blinked a few times and told myself that I must be more tired than I thought I was.

As I got up to leave and find somewhere to spend the night, I felt the feeling again. Only this time it was darker and lasted about a minute. I had to prop myself up against a tree for a moment afterward and the butterfly floated across my gaze. Just as the last time it landed on my shoulder and I felt a gentle breeze from its wings. But unlike last time there was no pain to signal my dream.

The dream however, was exactly the same. Except for one small detail.

This time, I was the monster.

**Ohhhhhhh, I wonder what's going to happen. Well I know what's going to happen so why am I asking?...Oh well that's my problem I suppose. Well hoped you liked the chapter and just a forewarning I might not update next week because I'm going on vacation for a week, I think like Friday to Friday or something like that so I might not for the next two weeks, but if I do find the time to write then I will update, I promise. It would be awesome to update on my birthday…. **


	16. Ch 15 Questions

**FINALLLLLLY FINALLLLLY DONE! Me soooooo sorry that it took so long, I just didn't have time to write while I was gone and it was just like three days ago that I realized that it was almost the weekend again and I started freaking out! Sorry again, I think that I was just traumatized by the fact that summer is over half done. Well I'll say the rest of what I have to say at the end because I've already made you guys wait so long. Oh, and I was having a brain block half-way through writing so it gets kinda, well maybe a bit more than kinda, cheesy because it was easier to write SO THERE. I like cheese anyway. And this is supposed to be a romance story…and I was half asleep and my brain was mush from listening to love songs for 3 hours.**

* * *

I woke with a start the next morning, my clothes and the grass around me drenched in sweat. I gasped for a few moments before realizing that I had woken up. The sun had already risen and cast patches of sunlight across the clearing. I slowly sat up while the dream kept replaying in my mind. "What are you sorry about?" a voice came from behind me.

In an instant I jumped up and turned toward the voice, my black wings poised to shield from attack and the white outline of my tails was visible behind me. I waited for a moment and the voice said nothing else. I lowered my wings and to my displeasure saw my stalker shadow. My wings and tails faded instantly and I was overcome with an intense desire to kill him for scaring me like that. In a very annoyed and ticked off voice I said, "Damn, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"What are you sorry about?"

"What?" I said in an even more annoyed and exasperated voice.

"That's what you were saying before, 'I'm sorry'."

I hesitated before answering, "Look Sai, cut the wise, all-knowing, life guru act, I really don't need this right now."

He gave me a cooler guru stare but left all the same and I released my held breath in relief. Then and there I also decided that key or no key I was spending the next few days at Sakura's. As I left the grave of my brother and stepped into the sun, I knew that today was going to be a bad day. As I started walking, I noticed that the sky was very blue today, and the sun was bright and cheery, yet not too hot. The day was the complete antithesis of my current mood.

Today was definitely going to be a very bad day.

When I started through the busier parts do the village, I thought that it couldn't get much worse, and, of course, thanks to my luck, it did. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was bouncy and perky, and smiles abound as I weaved my way through the people. I felt like I was stuck in some cheesy, over-the-top, musical and I was sure that at any moment someone was going to bust out in a happy tune. I somehow made it through the shopping district without losing my sanity, and it was only a few short alleyways to Sakura's balcony door. I practically skipped down two of the alleys, almost giddy with the thought of some peace and darkness. However, about halfway down the final alley, I felt someone, or something, watching me. I quickly turned but saw nothing out of the ordinary behind me. I did a quick glace around me and saw nothing either so I just decided to had to be my frayed nerves from the dream. I went another few steps and again felt something following me. I turned even faster this time and still I saw nothing. Getting even more annoyed than I was before, I started again half glancing behind for a few more feet. When the feeling came again, I spun on the ball of my foot knowing that nothing would be able to escape my sight that fast. But still there was nothing, not even a leaf was blowing across the ground. I let out a frustrated grunt/scream, threw my arms up, and AGAIN turned toward Sakura's.

_Ok, _I thought to myself, _I must be going crazy from lack of sleep or something. Yeah, I just need to get some decent sleep. Yeah, that's it. _My evaluation of my sanity came to halt when someone tapped my on my shoulder. I turned, jumped back and yelped all in one motion until I looked at the person who tapped me and started to calm down. It was an older man, not the creepy stalker type, but more like a fun grandfather. His short scruffy hair was a gray-white as was his short beard. His face was weathered and tan, and had just started to wrinkle, which gave him a "big teddy bear" like appearance. "Sorry, mamam. I didn't mean to scare you. My wife and I just moved here to help out with the rebuilding, we have a lot of friends that live here, and she was hurt while helping to rebuild one of the houses and I was just wondering where the hospital was."

It was then I noticed that he was carrying some flowers, undoubtedly for his wife, and my previous sour disposition faded away at this act of love. "Sure," I answered with a caring tone, "just go up that street", I pointed, "go up two blocks, turn right and it's the big white building on your right."

He looked over to where I had pointed for a moment and turned back to me, "Thank you mamam," and he turned and left down the street to which I had pointed. I watched him go and disappear around the corner. I stood there for a few more moments until a butterfly entered the very left of my peripheral vision, and I didn't stay long enough to find out if it was the same maroon-blue butterfly that had found me twice before.

After a morning that wasn't as bad as I first supposed it to be, I FINALLY made it Sakura's. After a quick jump onto the fence, then to the railing, and a quick summersault, with a perfect 10 landing I might add, I stood in front of the sliding glass door. I used a claw, shaped perfectly into a key, to gain entry to sanctuary. As the tumbler clicked and the door opened just a crack, I cheered and did a happy dance. My moment of euphoria ended however, when I realized that I had essentially broken into a house and that if anyone saw me that I could get into big trouble. I made myself small, not only from pure embarrassment at my outburst, and quickly looked around for anyone. To my eternal delight there was no one around, except a stray cat that was staring at me in confused shock, and I slunk inside and closed the door.

First thing I put my clothes in the wash and took a long cold shower. I put on one of the fuzzy, pink bathrobes that were so plentiful and put my clothes in the dryer. While I was waiting I made some pink lemonade and found a cute, pink, bendy straw to drink with. I think Sakura likes pink too much, but that's just my opinion. Once my clothes were dry I wandered back to my room, put on my favorite owl covered pjs, decided I needed a nap, and collapsed in a rather uncomfortable position that I was too tired to move out of.

* * *

Why is it that I am always woken up by someone poking me or by some dramatic nightmare? But this time I suppose that I should be happy, it was someone poking me not a nightmare. I tried to push whoever it was away but this response seemed to only encourage them. After another few minutes of prodding I couldn't take it anymore and I sat up and opened my eyes. I my surprise three people managed to fit into my temporary room one of which, upon seeing me awaken, gave me a huge bear hug and I nearly suffocated. After I caught my breath, my brain finally caught up with what was happening. The three people were the only other blond and blue-eyed person I knew, my roommate that like pink wwaayyy too much, and my sister of the Byakugan, who had nearly suffocated me. I stared quizzically at them for a moment before asking, "How did you get here so fast Sakura? You weren't supposed to be back for at least another two days."

She looked at me for a moment with an unusual expression, "I got back 5 days ago, Hikari."

"What?" I exclaimed. I was awake now. "Naruto, when did you get back?"

"Ummm, about 3 days ago," he said in his rather oblivious-to-the-situation voice.

"So I've been sleeping for a week?" I let the words sink into my brain, and as they did another question came to mind. In a very annoyed voice I asked, "If you guys have been back for days then why didn't you come looking for me?" my voice getting louder with each word.

They all looked at each other sheepishly. There was an awkward pause as I waited with my arms crossed to hear their explanation. It was Sakura that bucked up the courage to answer me, "Well when I got back Ninata said that she hadn't seen you in a while and we just kinda figured that you were on one of your adventures that seen to always happen so we didn't think to look in here. I thought you had just closed your door while you were gone."

I gave her a do-you-really-think-that-I'm-going-to-buy-that look.

"What?" she said defensively. "It's the truth! Tell her Ninata."

Ninata nodded.

"Well if Ninata says it's true then fine. But why did you decide to look for me in here after so long?"

"Well…Earlier we had decided to spilt up and look all over for you but we obviously didn't find you or any trace of you so we met up here and we were talking and we hear a strange noise from in here and here you are."

"What was the noise?"

My stomach answered that question.

"Want some toast?" Sakura said with a big grin.

After many pieces of toast, Sakura didn't really have anything else to eat, I was still starving so we all went to get some ramen and I challenged Naruto to a ramen eating contest, loser buys. We both finished three large bowls pretty quickly but after the sixth bowl we were both stuffed. Both of us had only three more spoonfuls of noodles left in our eight bowl. Ever so slowly Naruto downed two spoonfuls and I wasn't about to lose to the Nine-tails. I somehow scarfed down the last three bites and with my head down on the counter, I lifted my arms in victory. It was awhile before either of us could move, but we had to since it was rather busy there that afternoon and Lady Tsunade had called Sakura and Naruto to her office. Sakura had to practically drag the food-comatose Naruto there. I didn't have as hard of a time. Ninata and I walked around a bit and decided to relax under a tree and watch the clouds go by. I asked her about what she had done during my hibernation.

She told me about how much trouble she had gotten into by "disappearing" like she had and her father had "insisted" to Lady Tsunade that someone be with her whenever she left the compound. There were no extra nin around to accompany her because most were either rebuilding, returning from the summit, or stretched thin doing missions for necessary funds. So she was coped up at home for several days. When everyone came back, minus Naruto, Tsunade had all the older nin that were on missions now stay to help rebuild. She wanted as many older and more experienced nin around as possible in case another Akatsuki member came back, looking for Naruto. Ninata's father had gotten a just a bit annoyed when Tsuande didn't assign someone to her but, Tsuande had a good reason. She wanted to kept Naruto and the Kyuubi safe inside that village at all costs, so when he returned, Ninata had her guard and she had a way to also keep him out of trouble. After all, when had Ninata ever caused any trouble? Then when Sakura got back from her mission, Ninata noticed that she hadn't seen me in a while and I knew the rest of the story from there.

"So?" I asked.

"S-so what?" she answered, her pale eyes revealing that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

I just looked at her slyly and before she could say anything we heard Naruto's voice in the distance. A few moments later ne bounded up to us looking very uncomatose.

"So," I asked the recovered Naruto, "Why have you sought us out this fine afternoon?"

"Wellll, since I finally know how to control the Nine-tails, could you train me now?"

"Now?" I said with a slight wine in my voice.

"PleasePleasePlease!" Naruto said like a kid that just had to have that brand new toy in the window.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and gave in, "Fine."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "What are we going to do first?"

"Seesh calm down," I said, slowly getting up and stretching. "First, we have to find a quiet spot in the forest where it will be easier to mediate."

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to fight with the Kyuubi?" he said slightly crest fallen.

I had started out already and I looked back at him and said, "Exactly."

"Bye Ninata!" I finished, waving. She waved back and I started back toward the trees. A moment later I heard Naruto's footsteps behind me.

After a few minutes I found a good place that was far enough away from any buildings but still close enough in case anything happened. I sat and told Naruto to sit across from me. "Now what?" he said rather impatiently.

"Gosh, you think you would have learned to have SOME patience by now."

"Well why are we out here?"

"Well it is a bit dangerous to use the biju's chakra near so many other people and other breakable things, especially because you are new at this. So you will learn like I did. There is a plain in-between this one and the spirit world and that is where we will train. The only way to get there is to find it with your mind, which is another reason why we're out here. It will make it much easier to go into a deeper state of meditation. Since you have never been there I will guide your mind there once I get there, so when you feel something "touch" your mind follow it. Any questions?"

He looked a bit confused but shook his head.

I closed my eyes and left myself wander. Soon I opened my eyes and saw the familiar in-between world. It was cooler here, and very rocky. It seemed to go on forever with the mountainous scrub. Soon I found Naruto, he had managed to come by himself. I walked over to him as he was scanning the area. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Well it's pretty barren here. There are only a few brownish, twisted bushes."

"Well we're not here for the scenery. You're here to learn."

He turned to me and nodded.

"First things first, release the Nine-tails chakra so that it forms around you." I lead by example and chakra flowed around me, my scales turning white, the flame-chains adorning them, and my tails splitting into ten. "Now you."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, when nothing had happened his faced scrunched up in an even harder concentrating face. After a few more moments I decided to offer some more advice. "You're trying too hard. Just let up a bit on the energy you use to keep the Kyuubi's chakra in check and see what happens."

He did as I said and he become serene again. Soon dark red chakra started to flow around him and the Kyuubi's sleek body along with the nine tails formed perfectly around him. When he opened his new eyes, the darkness of the true Kyuubi had faded from them and was replaced with a certain lightness, a look of shock passed over his face when he realized that he now stood on four legs and had nine tails. I watched with a grin on my face as he circled trying to get a better look at himself and tried to get used to walking on four legs. "Feels different, doesn't it?" I questioned.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yeah," he said with an amount of awe.

"Now that you've gotten used to your new body, why don't you test it out?"

"How?"

I smirked and got into a defensive stance. He returned the smirk, realizing what I meant, and leaped at me. Needless to say he didn't fair to well, but I went easy on him. I did get a good workout thought, with the right amount of time and training he would become a force even I would have to reckon with. After two or so hours, we stopped for a break. The Nine-tails lay on his back and the red chakra slowly faded, leaving the orange human behind. I sat on a nearby rock and my chakra slowly faded as well, except for my black wings.

"What's with the wings?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It feels more natural here."

"Why?"

"This is where Tsuki taught me everything. I have spent countless hours here, rarely out of dragon form."

"You had to fight for control like I did, right?"

"Of course."

"…What did you fight for?"

"Well unlike you I never had the choice to fight in the first place, and I only know what I fought for because Tsuki told me."

"Why?"

"Because our battle began right as I took my first breath. You might say that we were born together. So we fought and I won using the human's strongest drive."

"What?"

"The will to live. I had lost the first time, so this time I wasn't about to lose."

There was a silence before he asked another question, "Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"What were you and Hinata talking about?"

"Oh, just what went on while I was sleeping," I replied casually. "Why?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well you have been asking me things for the past 5 minutes so go ahead."

He didn't ask right away however, he started pacing, thinking.

"Well?"

"…"

I let him be. But after another 10 minutes I realized something that I should have before, "You don't know how to explain it do you?"

He sat on the rock a few feet from mine, head in his hands, and shook his head.

"It is always best to start from the beginning."

So he did. He told me of how he was assigned to guard the heir of the Hyuuga household.

* * *

When he had first gotten back Nautro was determined to find me and start training, but Tsunade had different ideas, and he wouldn't have been able to find me anyway. She told him he would be escorting Ninata around for a few days, or until her dad let her roam around by herself again. The first afternoon was a bit awkward because of the whole Pein ordeal so they walked in silence to the market. Because Ninata normally did the shopping, the Hyuuga's were rather low on food so the two divided the mound of bags between them and somehow got all of them back to the compound in one trip. After helping her get all the bags into the kitchen, it was getting late so he left waving goodbye and she gave a small smile and waved back. That night he reaized that he had never really seen Ninata before, and he fell asleep with this thought in his head.

I had to suppress an "awww" at this.

The next morning he arrived at the compound as was "greeted" by Ninata's father, who didn't seem too happy about he being the ninja that was to be accompanying his daughter, who told Naruto to come back this afternoon and closed the door. Not wanting to give Ninata's father anymore reason to dislike him, Naruto came back promptly at one, and a voice from inside answered his knock at the door. He slowly opened the door and, not seeing anyone, listened for the voice again. "In here!" the female voice said. Naruto deduced that it was coming from a parlor-looking room just off the main entrance hall and walked over to the open door. Inside were Ninata's mother, measuring how much to take off the bottom of Ninata's robe, and Ninata, standing on stool, staying perfectly still so her mom wouldn't accidently poke her with a pin. Her robe was a deep blue with light silver flowers and edging that matched her hair perfectly and made her skin look even paler by comparison.

As he came in, Ninata's mother formally said hello, that she would be done in a moment, and for Ninata to stop moving before she stabbed her with a pin and got blood all over her new robe. Naruto watched the two for a while, taking note of how the robe fit her perfectly and how the color accented her eyes, and skin. It was in the daydreaming state that he woke from when Ninata waved her hand in from of his face. She had already changed and they left to get some odds and ends. She had to get some more thread and fabric for her mother and a few new flowers for the vase on the table. After this they took an unexpected detour into the bookstore when Ninata had seen a new release by her favorite author. Naruto had never really liked books, and didn't really get much out of skimming the books of his old teacher but he asked what the new book was about anyway.

She was a bit surprised that he asked, but explained that it was about a bit of everything. It gave the view of the same day by ten different people, and how each saw it so differently. It could be the happiest day of one's life and the worst of another. It was to be the last of a series of seven, to cover seven days of these ten people's lives. As they were walking back to the Hyuuga compound, Ninata read as she walked, more excited to see what happened to wedding of two of the characters, one a cop the other ex-con that had a hit out on him by his old associates that planned to crash the wedding, than to watch the object of her affections for so long watch her back. He watched her absorbed in her book wondering if they really could be that good.

Of course, because neither of them was paying any attention to where they were walking, neither of them saw whatever they did trip over. Natruo face-planted and Ninata had a soft landing on top of him. She turned about 5 shades of red and apologized profusely as she help him up. She had somehow managed to keep the bag of fabric and flower's safely on her arm but they had to look around of her book for a minute before finding it. Naruto found it first gave it back to her. She commented that couldn't remember what page she was on when they had started walking again and he absent mindedly said 32, which he knew only because he had been watching her this whole time. He blushed when he realized that he was right and Ninata had given him a weird look, and they continued in silence. They said goodbye for the day and as Naruto walked back home he noticed that he had this weird feeling.

When he got home that night he tried everything to get it go away, not that it was a bad feeling, it was just…different. Eating didn't help, a short nap didn't help, and even running around the village a few times did nothing. He lay there that night trying to figure out what it was. It was only today that it had first appeared, but the only thing that was any different from his normally crazy life…was Ninata. Just at the thought of her name made the feeling pulse. The more he thought the more it strengthened. He had never felt this way when he had thought about Sakura…perhaps…this was different.

I nearly died of not being able to say "awwww" after he finished telling about the second day, but I had to resist the urge for one more day.

He woke up early the next morning with a mission. He had seen Ninata's father coming back from a council meeting after leaving Ninata's and he had said to come the next afternoon, so he hoped that he had plenty of time. He searched all morning to no avail and about 20 minutes before he had to be at Ninata's he tried one last place. There was a small pathway thought some curved trees and the clearing inside was slightly misty and there on the far side, under a tree with a target it on it and a kunai still stuck in, he found what he was looking for. He picked up the beautiful red and black rose, proud of his find, and quickly left for Ninata's.

I'm sure that Itachi would forgive him for taking the flower I had left him for such a…noble, I guess you could say, purpose. I could just make him a new one anyway.

As he approached the compound, he could just barely see Ninata outside under a tall tree, reading in the shade. Then he got an idea. He went around the compound's fence and jumped, rather quietly, into the tree where Ninata was sitting. He slowed edged to the side nearest the reading female and just when he was close enough to jump down and surprise her he heard a crack from below him. As it turns out he had gone a bit too far and the smaller branches cracked under his weight. He fell a few feet in front of her along with a pile of leaves and sticks. She was paralyzed with shock for a moment, having someone fall out of tree in front of you isn't a everyday occurrence, and when she could move again she hurried over to make sure he was ok. When he opened his eyes all he could was her, and quickly noticing that things hadn't gone as planned, he got up, told her he was fine and in two shades of red gave her the chakra rose. She was more that a bit surprised and with about 6 shades of red slowly took it from him. She softly thanked him and he blushed again. After she left to put the flower in her room, she asked him why he was here, besides the obvious. He told her that her father had told him to come this afternoon. She was shocked to hear this; she didn't have any errands today so she was puzzled as to why he would do this…unless…she had to thank her father later.

She said that she really didn't have anything to do this afternoon so they could walk around the village for awhile. So they left to wander for awhile, Naruto was a bit nervous that they now had "unstructured" time together. After awhile he suggested that they find his favorite relaxing spot and watch the clouds for awhile. Under the shade of the single tree, Ninata sat holding her knees next to Naruto, who was lying on his back. They both watched the pure blue sky that had the perfect amount of fluffy clouds to watch and pick shapes from. One looked like a rainbow, another like a flower, a third that looked like a cloud, and one that Naruto could have sworn was a heart. As he looked from cloud to cloud, he glanced at the female next to him, just watching, and feeling that feeling again. It was then he realized that he wouldn't trade this moment for anything, not training with me, not a year of free ramen, not even having Sasuke back. A moment later he sat up, matching Ninata and she looked at him. He slowly reached out his hand and took hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. She blushed several shades but instead of being content with this she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed back and rested his head on hers.

They stayed like that until the stars were bright and then they walked back to the compound, hands intertwined. They stopped at the door and they let go, but apparently Ninata was on a brave streak because she, like a butterfly, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared inside leaving her love outside.

* * *

"That's it," he finished.

"AWWWWWWW!" I said in almost complete ecstasy.

He looked at me strangely and asked me yet another question, "Ummm, Hikari, what's with the tail?"

I looked at him confused and looked to see my wolf tail wagging furiously behind me. I'm sure I looked rather weird with my creepy happy grin, black dragon wings and bush, black wagging wolf's tail. "I needed some other way to express my happiness other than 'awwwing' and interrupting you," I answered matter-o-factly.

"Oookkk. So?"

"So what?"

"The answer that's what."

"The answer to what? You never asked the question."

"You know what I mean."

"What if I don't?" I said trying to get him to say it himself.

He gave me a very annoyed look but softly asked his question, "If I love her or not."

My tail wagged even harder at the word. "How can you not know?"

"Well do you know what it feels like?" he questioned me.

"…Yes."

He looked at me hard, but didn't question further.

"It's when you're with them nothing else in the world matters. It's when you've had the worst day of your life and you see them smile and you're happy again. It's when you would give anything for them, go to any lengths for them, give up yourself for them," I finished quietly. "But, I think in your case, you would do any of those things for anyone of your friends. So how about this…Would you give up ramen for the rest of your life if it made Ninata happy?"

His answer came sooner than expected, "Yes."

I awwwed for about a minute before running out of air. "Well then I think that counts as love for you."

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask one last question?"

I huffed, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well…it's just that if the Madara is the one that created Juubi then I didn't think that he would want it white, or to be as nice as or "motherly" as you describe Tsuki to be."

"Yes, that is true. The white form that you have seen me use is when we are in balance. It is the large amount of yin that I have that keeps the large amount of yang that Tuski has from being "raised", I suppose you could say, to kill and destroy. It is the many years that we have spent together that have buried her intense dark energy, but if the Madara would ever get his hands on her then it would be very easy for him to bring out her darkness."

"Oh…Umm, one last question. The real last question this time, I promise."

"Go ahead."

"What happens if you're not balanced?"

I looked at him for a moment before answering, "I did that once. When I was young and still learning I unbalanced from her, against her better wishes, and I blacked-out from the dark energy. When I woke up to the real world, I had been mediating on plateau that lead to the path we took up the mountain, but I realized that instead of rock in from of me there was a very sheer cliff a few feet from where I was sitting. The dark energy had taken out hundreds of feet of solid rock. So I told myself that I wouldn't try that again."

"Could you?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, I want to see what the real Juubi was like."

I told him flat out, "No."

"Please? I want to see how strong I am now comparatively."

"No."

"PleasePleasePlease."

"Ugggh, fine. If I accidently kill you then don't blame me. Get in Kyuubi form."

He excitedly did and waited a few hundred few away.

"I hope that's far enough," I said to myself.

_May I ask again why we are doing this?_

_You didn't ask a first time._

_Well I'm asking again anyway. What if we kill him?_

_Then that's his problem._

_Well all of this would have been a waste if that happens._

_I just want him to shut-up about it ok? Then maybe he'll take training more seriously... Besides, you can give the Nine-tails a real scare. He needs to learn he's not the biggest, baddest biju around. _

_Well… when you put it that way…Fine, but not very far ok? _

_Ok, Mom. _

* * *

The girl first let the balanced chakra form around her, the white and black dragon appeared where she once stood. The dragon breathed in, closed her eyes, and let the darkness out. The fox, who had become a bit bored with the wait, sat and yawned before seeing a black flash come at him. The flash hit him squarely in the chest and he was thrown back into a rock face three hundred feet back. He hit with a massive impact and left a rather deep fox shaped dent in the rock.

The fox tried steadied itself before the next attack came and was barely successful, just managing to dodge another blow from the flash's tails. The game of cat and mouse continued for only 30 more seconds before the flash had pinned the fox by the neck to the side of a giant boulder. It was only now that the fox managed to get a good look at the attacker. The whites of the dragon's eyes were now a dark, evil black, which made the crimson of its bloodline stand out even more. Its once white scales were an evil black as well, and the once black chain markings were a matching shade of crimson. Its claws, adorning spikes, seal markings, and the flames upon its wings were also crimson.

The fox, however, only had a few seconds to take all this in before the dragon started to tighten its grip on its neck and the fox's world started to go black. Just as the fox was about to give up, it felt the grip on its neck loosen and started gasping for air. It then opened its eyes and saw the whites of the dragon's eyes return white once more. The dragon then let go and the fox slumped to the ground. The dragon's and the fox's chakra began to dissipate, and within a few moments all that remained of the clashing biju were two young humans.

* * *

"I told you that you shouldn't have challenged me," I told Naruto as I offered a hand.

"It was worth it. That was awesome, but I think I can see why you don't do that more often," he answered rubbing the marks my grip had made on his neck before taking my hand.

"I warned you," I replied, pulling him up. The fun moment of peace that I had was broken however, when I felt a deep stab of darkness and I let Naruto fall back to the ground, as I faced where the pain had come from.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto grumbled, getting up by his own power this time. "Hey, hey, Hikari," he said waving in hand in front of his friend's unmoving eyes.

"No…" I whispered.

The illusion broke a moment later leaving Naruto dazed and confused and me filled with worry and dread. "Hikari? What is it?" he said getting up from the grass. I didn't absorb what he said but instead Yurei appeared at my side and I jumped on. "Wait, Hikari, where are you going?" I heard Naruto's voice disappear on the wind.

I urged her to go faster; I knew that whatever was wrong wasn't good. As soon as we got within a kilometer I dropped from her back and she faded into the setting sky. I landed on all fours and started my run. My fur was slicked back from the wind and my tongue hung out between my teeth, allowing me more oxygen. I heard something in the distance and picked up my pace, my ears pricked forward for more.

I broke into the clearing and stopped instantly. For there before me was my worst nightmare, the members of Falcon, the Kazekage, and the Uchiha Madara looking ever so casually at the huge, silver-black, snarling wolf.

**

* * *

**

Well, I didn't say that the cheesiness was for the main couple. So I hoped you liked it, I stayed up till this morning to get it done. I think I would have had it done sooner but my dad wouldn't get off the darn computer. And not to scare you guys but the next chapter will be the next in this "book" I will call it, but after I post the last chapter I will put up a final author's note chapter to explain everything. So don't worry, I'm still debating on whether or not to write a sequel to the story as a whole so if you want a real sequel start reviewing now. See you soon! 3


	17. Ch 16 Don't Say Goodbye

**YAY! I'M DONE!...Ok, I guess I let you guys read now. Hope you like it. :) **

* * *

"You were right…It's nice to see you again, but I'm sure you didn't mean to under these circumstances."

I snarled at him.

"This is what we went through all that work for?" Karin sassed, "A mangy wolf?"

While our bond was almost non-existent, it was too easy to reach into her through it. My chakra worked its way to the marks on her arms that I had made and "bit" - hard. She yelped and fell to her knees in pain. The Madara was the only one that wasn't the slightest bit thrown by this. I had no business with her, so after a few more seconds I let go.

"As you can see, this is no ordinary wolf, girl."

"What do you what?" I growled in a human voice.

"There are many things that I want, but what I need is you, and more specifically the creature inside you. Here's the deal, you come with me and do as I say, and he _remains_," he said with added emphasis, "unscathed."

It was then I took a better look at my captured love. He wore odd black bands around his wrists. I could sense them draining his chakra, but I couldn't tell exactly what they were doing. They seemed to be disrupting chakra flow and nervous system function. Whatever they were doing he looked rather out of it, almost slightly drunk looking, and this worried me immensely. So, very grudgingly, I sat and waited for the Madara to speak. "I take it this means you're coming?" he asked.

I growled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come everyone, we have some ground to cover before nightfall," he finished before turning to the east and starting out.

The others were still for a moment before following. Karin first, obviously not wanting to be near me, Suigetsu and Juugo with Garra, and I suppose Sauske was given the task of watching me because he waited for me to move before following as well. Why he was given this job I didn't know. And how the Madara found out about Garra and I, I couldn't be certain. Perhaps that day that I fought Sasori and talked to Itachi, Zetsu had followed. Perhaps he had told the Madara about me and was told to follow me. So then he would have seen everything. But then, if the Madara knew I was Sauske's twin then why have him guard me? Perhaps he thought that just because he was my brother that I would hold back against him if I tried to escape…Which was probably right.

I stopped trying to figure out all these questions and decided to just ask brother instead. _It's…nice to see you again big brother. _

He just looked at me with his cold eyes, and refused to answer.

_What? Wolf got you tongue?_

_What do you want? _He answered harshly.

_Oh, you can talk. _

He looked away again.

_Why are you even following him anymore? You have what you want, why do you need him?_

_He wants the same thing I do, revenge on the Leaf. _

_You really think that he needs you for that? You really think that he wants to destroy the Leaf? He doesn't need you, and that's not what he's after. He wants control; he wants something that so long ago he thought was stolen from the Uchiha, he wants to control the Leaf, not utterly destroy it._

_He'll still have to kill those in it. That is what I want. _

_Then why does he need you? You're nothing but a glorified jinchuurriki hunter, and now that he has me, why does he need you? That's all he needed you for. _

No answer.

_As soon as he finds a way to keep me here, to keep me in his control he'll get rid of you and your little posse. Mark my words, you'll be dead within a month. _

Little did I know that my prediction was true.

And little did I know that I would be the one to end it.

We continued well into the night, I'm sure that this is when they normally traveled. The entire ninja world now knew of the Madara's existence, and they all were after him. As the sun started to rise we stopped near a stream to rest for an hour. I managed to get close enough to Garra to sense what was going on better. The chakra disrupters only seemed to be affecting chakra control and limiting basic motor control and brain function, meaning there was no way he could get away by himself. However, memory seemed to be unaffected, as I looked in his eyes I could see some glimmer of recognition even though he had never seen my wolf form before. This put me slightly at ease knowing that he was still him.

After our short rest we remained in the deep forests, traveling a bit more slowly and cautiously in the daylight. It was Juugo's turn to travel with me today. He was a quiet person, and so was I, so the day passed without words, except when we neared a small town. We stopped just outside it and I was "volunteered" to go get supplies, because I was the only one that wasn't a wanted criminal. I grumbled that I would do it but I waited in front of the Madara, staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello? I'm wolf. Do you see pockets anywhere?" I sassed in my human voice.

He took a small change purse from under his cloak and tossed to me. I caught it with my teeth and stalked away from the clearing toward the town entrance. As soon as I was out of sight I shifted back to human form, it felt almost weird to be walking on two feet after so long. I easily blended into the people in the market, and I just spent some time among people again. After I had gotten supplies for several days, there was a bit left over so I thought that I should treat myself. I managed to find a black kunai holder that would blend perfectly into my fur and a "doggy" backpack for just in case. A ways outside the village I put the backpack on and the holder on my arm and turned back into my wolf form. I took the bag in my teeth, loped back to the group, and we set off again.

We kept going, avoiding any other people along the way, until the early afternoon when we stopped to rest for a while. We stayed in the trees this time, hiding in the thickest tree-tops we could find. There was a hole in the tree I was in and poked my head inside to discover, and disturb, a very large great gray owl. He hooed at me to leave him alone, but I just kept staring at him. He hooed again and flapped his wings in a shooing motion but when I still didn't move he just turned around and fell back asleep. The owl had reminded me of a game that Kuzku and I used to play when we were very little, before Hoshi was born and it was just the two of us. He would turn into an owl, normally a pygmy owl because they were so small, fly into the forest and find a hole to hide in. I would turn into a floppy-eared wolf pup and try and find him. I normally couldn't find him, but whenever I would start to give up he would sneak up behind me, grab into my fur and start riding me like a bucking-bronco, or turn into a giant great horned owl and give me ride over the mountains. After Hoshi was born we didn't play anymore, we wanted it to be our special game.

I was startled from my flashback by the same owl that I had disturbed before. I had apparently leaned against the hole in the tree, covering it with my body, and he was trying to get out. He bowled me over in a bustle of feathers and angry hooing and silently flew away into the darkening sky. As I watched him go, the hole in my heart seemed to get deeper…this was one of the many times over my life that I wished that I was normal. However, my not normal life was coming back to me as I watched the others start to move and get into formation again. I stood and gave myself a good shake to make sure I didn't have any feathers left in my fur. As the others took to the trees I decided that I was going run tonight, there was a beautiful moon out tonight. So I jumped out of the canopy and a rainbow colored path appeared before my eyes. I stayed right above them as we went, and howled at the moon. I let everything fall away and for the first time in a long time, I felt free again. I sang my fear, my anger, my guilt, my happiness, my love, to the moon that painted my fur silver in the night. I sang my story to the stars that dappled the sky. I sang to the wolves that shared their stories back, and our songs filled the empty night.

* * *

It was only the fire of the rising sun that brought me back to life. It slowly took over the sky's canvas, replacing the silver stars with strokes of light blue and white. The orange paint continued to flow until the sun was full and bright. I stopped at the edge of the green line, and took in the browns, grays, and spots of the rainbow that moved with the people that wore them. Above the iron grey walls were the earthy, stone-grey heads of my kin. Their ears seemed to be picked, listening for danger that could befall the humans in their shadows. The wind picked up, blowing my fur and the leaves beneath me. I relished the feeling; I closed my eyes to take in everything that my eyes couldn't tell me. It was then that I realized that I had left my humans far behind, they had stopped during the night and were still many miles behind me. I decided to stay here and wait for them rather than going back, I could feel that this is where he wanted to go anyway.

I descended from the trees and sat at the edge of the cliff that lead down to the valley below, and across the valley is where the village was. I watched the speckles go back and forth and along the grey, I'm sure I looked exactly same from where they were: a black speck, just an inconsistency in the forest green painted behind me…

As soon as the fire heralding the night was painted across the west, the humans finally caught up. However, only one human came to greet me, a red and black speck that blended in alongside me. "So, why are we here?" I asked to the speck into the breeze.

"You're staring at it," he answered, immune to the painting before him.

"You want the colors?" I answered in my trance.

"No… I want the village," he said, finally watching the fire. "I will come back when the purple night falls," and the green swallowed him up. He was right; the night did look purple when painted with a moon.

That night the moon was just starting to wane from its full shape, it hung just above the mountains, like an otherworldly guardian. This night, however, nothing would be able to protect the samurai of the Land of Iron from the Madara's plan. I stood on the cliff, watching the sleeping village with human eyes. He appeared just like before, seemingly right out of a tree. "What must I do?" turning only my head to him.

He came up beside me, "It's been rather dry around here, how about a little rain storm – garden variety."

I gave him a very strange look.

"Do you have a…_problem_ with this?" he said in a darker tone.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Good. Keep it raining until I say otherwise," he finished turning back toward the trees. Just before he disappeared he added, "And start it off with a howl would you?" and he was gone. I was still confused as to what his plan was but I did as I was told. Soon a mass of dark rain clouds were swirling around above the village, and with my howl, they let lose their – garden variety – rain. I left a hole in the clouds for the moonlight, if I was going to be doing this for who knows how long I would need something to look at.

After the first twelve hours of sitting here watching the rain I was hungry and so left Tsuki to watch the clouds for a bit while I got some food. I found the cave where the others had been staying and when inside. Everyone looked bored of their minds, except the Madara, who was in the middle of writing something. He looked up, rather annoyed that I had left my post. "Why are you here?"

"I was hungry," I countered defensively.

"What-" he started.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. The gardens are still blooming with life as we speak," I finished sarcastically.

"Here," he threw a bag with some packets of food and some fruit at me and it landed against my chest with a thump.

"Oww," I murmured to myself and started back out of the cave. I stole a quick look at a sleeping Gaara, or I think he was sleeping, promising him that I would get us both out of here soon.

The next twelve hours passed without much action either, just a few dots of color walking around on the other side of the valley.

24 hours later I was about ready to die of boredom. I entertained myself by playing Would You Rather and Ninja with Tsuki, but Ninja is rather boring with only two people and three hours of Would You Rather is about all anyone can take at a time.

At midnight of the third day I finally got another visitor, the same annoying person that I intensely loathed, but at least it was something to change up the boringness. "What now? You want a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end of it?"

"Cute, but no, step up the rain – thunderstorm – and put in a bit of lightning to," he finished and started to leave. Just like before he had another comment before he disappeared, "And put a bit more… 'oomph' in your howl this time."

I hmphed but, grudgingly, still did as he said. I didn't go overboard on the lightning, I didn't want the guilt of killing someone directly, however I knew that there was still a possibility. Even with the pouring rain, fires sparked, lighting up the sky beneath the clouds, and the fire danced behind the curtain of rain.

The fires burned long into the night and into the day, it was a sight to see in the sunlight, the fire seemed to blaze brighter than ever.

That night I began to see dying embers in some of the buildings, ones that they hadn't be able to save.

In the morning a fourth of the buildings that I could see were black and charred, another few days of rain and they would surely collapse.

That night I again got a break from my new normal. It started with a small noise behind me, it sounded like the scraping of claws against the ground. I turned around, now back in wolf form, and looked around for the source of the noise. I found nothing however and turned back around. Again, a bit closer this, time I heard the noise and again I turned around and again there was nothing that I could see. Not wanting this to turn into another paranoid game like last time, a sat facing the forest and waited for the noise again. Of course I didn't hear the noise again; apparently whatever it was could see me looking for it and so didn't move. So, I took the initiative and started to poke around. I looked in all the trees within eye-shot of my spot and couldn't find anything. I sniffed around and the only thing I could smell was something that I couldn't quite place. After searching for about an hour I finally gave up and returned to watching. As soon as I sat down I heard the noise again. So again I turned around and it was then that I noticed that there was a burrow not far behind me. I hadn't seen it before so I went over and poked my head inside.

I was a bit shocked to see four pairs of eyes looking back at me. All of them slanted to the right and I copied them. Then all to the left and I mirrored them. Then they started coming closer and I backed up out of the hole. To my surprise a barn owl, a pygmy owl, a burrowing owl and to my even greater surprise the giant great gray that I had disturbed, walked out of the tunnel. All of them, except the barn owl, looked just a bit nervous that they were so close to an unknown wolf. The barn owl took another step forward and started hooing in a rather conversational way. Since my cousin had taught me some owl, he had spent so much time with them he had learned the language, I got some of what the barn owl said. He said something about a strange one and where it went and something about knowing other wolves from a place that sounded rather volcanic. I tried to answer by telling them who I was but owl coming from the throat of a wolf doesn't sound very owl like. The first time the barn owl answered with something that sound like "What?". The second time sounded better and I think they could finally understand me. They answered by introducing themselves but I never learned common owl names so I just listened to their hooing.

After that we just started talking for a bit, each of us asking the other questions about life and why we were each doing what we were. I even managed to teach them Ninja. I got out first every round but I didn't mind, there was nothing I had ever seen that was funnier than watching owls play Ninja. All too soon however the night was almost over and they had to leave to find someplace to roost for the day. I waved goodbye and they disappeared over the trees and I had to go back to watching fire. I mean I love fire as much as the next human but after five and a half days it was getting rather boring.

Today thought the village did look a bit different. So much rain had fallen that out of the open doors several streams were flowing down to the bottom of the valley were a small lake had started to form. Also, the bag of food that I had gotten before had run out and rather than risk an ever angrier Madara I sent Luna to get me something. She came back none the worse for wear, dropped the bag at my feet, and faded back to the spirit world. This time there wasn't as much in the bag, either I had ticked him off by asking for more and not coming to get it myself or this job would be over soon.

On the sixth night I was visited by the only other descendant of the person I intensely loathed that was still alive. My eyes darkened slightly at his unexpected appearance. "Why are you here?"I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied smoothly.

I got up from my spot at the edge of the cliff as the night breeze pick up and blew my cloak in an ominous fashion. "So, why are you here?"

"You are to up the storm to typhoon strength and at midnight tomorrow stop it and then we will take the village."

"Fine," I stated and with a final howl the storm started to howl in the distance. I watched my work for several minutes before I started to get impatient with why twin for not asking his darn question already.

I turned back to him, searching his dark eyes that lit with every bolt from the storm. He finally turned his eyes to mine and answered, "Why are you still here?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"…"

"You know I'm getting really sick of answering this question because I really shouldn't have to."

For the first time his normal scowling expression changed ever so slightly to one of questioning.

I scoffed at him, "You don't remember what it's like do you?"

He seemed to understand what I meant, but he remained stoic.

"You know, tell me something brother, did you go after Itachi all those years ago because you **loved** your parents or because you **hated** him? Are you going after the Leaf because you **love** your brother or because you **hate** them?" I spat.

At this question his eyes didn't change, but I could see him trying to find the answers to them. After a moment his mouth slowly opened, and then closed. He had answered. His answers were that he had none.

"See?" I answered more vilely than before, "You can't understand and you never will. All you know is hate. That is all that keeps you going in life. It just so happens that you have gotten lucky and have had someone to hate all your life. What would you have done if Itachi really had been as cold and hateful as you had been raised to believe? What would you have done with your life? You aren't capable of caring and love. You chose this life the moment you decided that you were willing to do anything to kill Itachi," each word I spoke dripped with more venom and anger. "…All you have left is hate, and that is all you will have when you die." With this last line I had turned back toward the crumbling village across the valley, and when I turned back with the last word, he had gone.

I went over what I had said in my head. I don't know where such vile words had come from, even if they were the truth. Perhaps it was my lack of sleep. Sure I was trained to go this long and even longer without sleep but I had never done it while using up so much chakra. At that moment I felt that if I had closed my eyes for even a moment I would have fallen asleep. I shook off the guilty feelings and just tried to keep myself awake for one more day.

As the last night finally fell I began to become more edgy. Whether from lack of sleep again or just anticipation and anxiousness I couldn't quite tell, perhaps a bit of all of them. I began to pace back and forth along the cliff, like a caged lion that's just bit too hungry. Finally the Madara and the others appeared from the trees and we started down the cliff. Because it was rather steep I chose to fly down in my black dragon form while the others carefully picked their way down, I was rather surprised that the Madara didn't just teleport down. Gaara was also looking better, I could tell that the bands around his wrists weren't disrupting his chakra anymore, they were just sucking away. I wondered why the Madara chose to do this, after all it increased the chance that he could just escape and me along with him…but I just think that he didn't want to have to deal with finding another way to get him down the cliff other than by his own power.

Once down at the bottom, I returned to human form and we all skirted around the new lake and up toward the village where the storm still raged. The further up the other side of the valley we got the harder going it was. The constant rain had turned the ground into a relative swamp that had more mud than water. After getting covered in mud from the trek up we reached a dry spot just behind one of the streams, now a river, had started out of the village. Then the Madara told us that we were going up the peak of the wolf mountain behind the village, but after taking a half hour just to get another half mile up he stopped being a lazy bones and teleported us all to the top of the largest head. "Ok, end it," he said to me and in an instant the wind died down and the clouds faded into the blue night.

He then gave Falcon orders to attack the village and kill every samurai they could find, and he said that for now the civilians were not to be touched and be left to escape. The hunters were now let out of their cage and Falcon left to find their prey. That left me, the Madara, and Gaara alone up on the mountain. "Good job, Hikari," he said to me as he surveyed his soon to be land. "Half of the buildings are completely destroyed and the others have extensive damage…except for the palace built into the mountain, it still looks fine. I bet that I where most of them are hiding," he continued in a rather conniving way. He continued talking to himself and I grew more impatient with his dawdling. After a bit longer he finally turned back to us. "Well, let me get straight to the point here. None of us likes the current set up here so I have a deal for you."

"What would that be?" I said cautiously.

"If you agree to stay, and do as I say, then he can leave and I promise never to touch the Sand or any of its inhabitances…What do you say?"

I only had to think for a moment. "Fine."

"Hikari!" Garra said shocked. "What about the other villages? What about the Leaf? What about all your friends?"

"He would never agree to that," I answered. "For one the Leaf is the reason for all this in the first place, and two it would be like giving a child a shiny new kunai and telling them they can't use it. Why bother dealing for the weapon, when you have nothing to attack?" I finished resolutely.

"But…" he continued, trying to find other reasons not to agree.

"So?" the Madara questioned.

"No one in Sunagakure, not even a grain of sand, is touched or even looked at."

"Whatever you say."

"Deal."

"Lovely," he seemed to coo and he pulled a contract scroll out of the air. It read exactly like he and I had just said, and he had already signed it in blood in the shape of the Uchiha crest. I used a claw to carve the silhouette of a dragon into my right hand, trying not to draw to much blood. Just as I was about to press my palm to the parchment the Madara said something. "Would you like to know your first order before you sign?"

"I don't think I want to," I said and pressed my palm down.

"Hmm, I didn't think that you were one for surprises," he commented as he rolled up the scroll and it disappeared to where it had come.

"I'm not," I said bluntly.

"I will be back in 10 minutes. Say goodbye and prepare yourself." He said as he started down the back of the wolf's head. Just before he disappeared completely I heard him say, "You'll need it."

It was still on the mountain for some time before I was gathered up in Garra's arms, his lips to mine – hard. Perhaps it was at the final realization that we were now on opposite sides of an ever growing war. And with war, there is a living winner and, more often than not, a dead loser. Neither of us spoke for a time, we didn't need words…not like there were any good ones for the situation anyway.

"You know you could have at least let me come up with one more reason before you agreed."

I gave slight smile at his rather unsuccessful attempt to lighten the mood a bit. "You should go," I answered quietly. Madara had said ten minutes.

He sighed deeply and started the first syllable of "goodbye" before I stopped him. "You only say goodbye to people that you aren't going to see again."

He gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine…I promise."

With that he finally let me go. He walked to the edge of the wolf's snout, gave one last look, spoke a few more unspoken words, and left me alone against the navy darkness. I closed my eyes tightly and willed the pricks of tears in the corner of eyes to stop. Now was no time for tears. After a few moments I heard someone and slowly opened my eyes. The Madara was back, and Sasuke with him. This did not bode well. Sasuke stood, glowering that he was dragged away from the only action that had happened in ages, at the edge of the wolf's nose and the Madara was walking toward my position at the crest of the head.

"Good," he started to me, "I was…hoping that I wouldn't have to come find you." As he was right in front of me he started his order. "Your first task…" He whispered as he walked by, "Kill him," and he vanished.

I snapped my eyes shut, and tried to calm myself. Sure, Sasuke was a hard headed, moody, smart-mouth that needed several attitude adjustments, but he was still the only family I had left… He was still my brother. I'm sure that cruel monster was expecting some epic battle for entertainment, but I was doing this my way, and I knew that in my current broken state of mind that if we did battle – I could lose – and I wasn't about to let that happen after all this. So, my way it was.

I called to him to get him a bit father from the edge; I didn't want his body falling down the mountain after he died. Since he was in a rather bad mood, of course he didn't move (I'm not sure now the Madara got him to stay up here in the first place) so, I moved him for him. My chakra flowed over the rocks and in a conveyer-belt fashion moved him right in between the wolf's eyes, and all without him noticing somehow. I called again and this time he turned to glower at me, unsurprised that he was now closer. "Don't glower at me; I'm not the one that told you to come up here."

"It's still your fault," he answered.

"Why?"

He drew his sword and pointed it right at my chest, "He told me that you're supposed to kill me."

"Really?" I answered unfazed.

"It's true I take it?"

"Of course it is."

"Then you know that it won't be my blood that pours down the mountain tonight."

"Right again…The rocks will drink no blood tonight." As I was talking my chakra had been invading his body. It pooled in his muscles, waiting paralyze all but the heart, lungs and head. As soon as he moved, his body would be stuck in a relative state of living rigor.

"You are naïve little sister. I hold back on no one."

"I don't expect you to even get close." I assume that his plan was to strike at me, expect me to dodge and then say something threatening but that didn't happen. As soon as he tried to move his arm my chakra took effect and he went nowhere fast.

"Cute genjutsu but you'll have to do better than that," he commented and tried to free himself from it. After several minutes I answered.

"This isn't a genjutsu Sasuke. How would I even make one? I haven't moved at all. Even Itachi had to move a finger," I jumped down and stood right in front of his sword's point. "As I said no blood will be spilled tonight, but only one of us will live to see the sunrise."

I had never seen him scowl so vehemently before.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. I'm only doing as I'm told…I have to," I tapered off while taking the sword from his hand.

"If you can do this to me, and kill at your leisure then kill him. Why play his game?"

"I thought you would ask. It's simple. While we have only known each other for a short time, just I have only known the Madara for a short time, we have a much deeper bond. One that one can never run from…blood. Yes, the Madara is an Uchiha as well but from long ago. We are brother and sister, twins. That is why…If I could have don't you think I would have killed him long ago?" I explained while playing with the blade.

He was quiet for a moment, "Why don't you just kill me? Why play games?"

"This isn't a game," I turned to him, "I'm giving you a chance to reflect before you die. Say things that you wish you would have. Think about what life might have been like…You don't know how many would wish for time to think before they die. For many it comes to fast to send a final goodbye thought or even think of those they love…" I stopped to think about my own family. I wonder what their last thoughts were. "I'm sure that that's not how you want to die, thinking of everything and everyone you gave up, but that's how I would want it, so I'm giving the same to you."

"Well you're right. There's nothing that I would want to remember."

I didn't believe him. "Fine. If you want to think like that, then I have time. I can wait until you do…or I can force you."

"Yeah right."

"I can. Last time was an accident but all I have to do is cut off oxygen to your brain for a few seconds, you black out, and I invade your dreams and take you there. So what will it be? Personally I really don't want the work of the second option."

He looked away. I took that as, "Leave me alone but you better not even dare mess with my head," so I walked back up to the top of the wolf's head and watched the stars.

It was an hour before I heard from him again. "You're really not going to kill me until I have some sort of life realization?"

"Yep."

"Or until I have something to say?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about 'Goodbye' then? After all I'll never see them again." I sat up and looked down at his slightly smug face. I could have been mad at the fact that he had overheard everything we had said before, but I suppose it was some form of progress so I just smiled sweetly to aggravate him.

"You have anything else to say?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"How are you going to tell them?"

I understood perfectly.

"I mean, for years that's all they wanted and strived for. How could you tell them I'm dead?" he said in an almost sadistic way.

I thought for a moment, "Well I'm only really worried about Naruto. I mean Sakura can be scary but, Naruto I would be scared of." I paused. "I don't know. I'll figure it out when it comes to that."

A breeze to fill the pause blew by.

_Hikari…_

His voice in my mind startled me. He had never done this before. _Yes?_

_…Can you tell them something for me?_

I could tell that that really took a lot from him so I didn't say anything about it. _Of course. _

Why he wanted to speak mind to mind I don't know. Perhaps it was just less embarrassing for him to not actually have to say what he did out loud. I listened intently and burned every word into my heart so I wouldn't forget them.

"So," he said out loud this time, "any last word for me?"

"Just the normal stuff," I answered, amused. "Peace, love, happiness. All that one would wish for another…" I drifted off. "Bye, big brother."

He turned away proudly and hmphed at me. I took it as "Love you to."

I gathered some chakra in my right hand, along the lines of my new scar, and placed it over his heart. Just before he left this world I found something to say. _I thought of something._

_What? _He answered in a far away voice.

…_I told you so. _

_

* * *

_

I don't know what made me go back. Perhaps I needed to know she was ok. Perhaps I wanted to know what this first task was. Perhaps I just couldn't let go yet. Perhaps it was all of them.

_No matter the reason I did, and I was witness to Sasuke_ _Uchiha's death. I got there right as she placed her hand over his heart, and felt him die. _

_I felt a part of her shatter that day. _

_And the other part, start to fall. _

**

* * *

**

Good, you're done now. So click to the next chapter and read the Author's Note that I think is going to be wayyy to long but it needs to be. See you in a click.


	18. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. As I have said before this is the probably going to be way to long Author's Note.**

**First things first. How did you like it? Now I'm sure that some of you probably wanted some epic ending battle that didn't happen, like in Breaking Dawn (that was really annoying even to a not Twi-hard like me), but I really wanted to focus on how it would affect Hikari emotionally. I felt that if they did battle then it would bring some sort of detachment from the actual killing of her brother so that is why. I hope that reason is good enough for you. I mean this is the event that sets up the first chapter of the next "book."**

**Ok second thing. As I'm sure you took notice that this is the last chapter of this "book", I will call it, of the story. I just felt because there is such a huge change from this chapter to the next chapter of her life I have planed that it needed to be separate. There will mostly likely only be the two "books" of this story because I'm still debating on whether to make a real sequel or not. The next book will 99.99999999 a whole bunch of nines later percent sure be called The Light's Darkness so look out for that. The first chapter should be up within two weeks because I'm REALLY excited to write it. I've been thinking of it for the past like 5 chapters so FINALLY I CAN WRTE IT! Can you tell I'm excited? **

**Next thing is that because more villages will be taken over, oh big plot spoiler there, I need to know how you guys think I should go about it. Do you want it just to be mentioned in some conversation such as "Oh such-and-such village was taken over yesterday. Blah blah blah." That sort of thing. Or maybe a paragraph detailing each one and how the attack pattern changed or whatever. Or would you want a few short chapters about some of them in even more detail? I need to know so if you're only going to review once in this lifetime, pick this time. And I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Last but definitely not the least thing I want to thank all of you that have been reading and supporting me. Thank you to all that have favorited and alerted me and my story. I would mention everyone by name but there was a night that I was rather tried and I went crazy with the delete button in my inbox. Sorry about that. However there are two people that I do want to thank by name that they would be katarauchiha653719 who has been there from the very first chapter and has helped and encouraged me. YOU AWESOME! And Black Thorns and Red Roses who betaed a chapter before dropping off the face of fanfiction and who guest stared in chapter 13. YES! She is the one that always drops her keys! Of course now that I said that she'll probably show up and my house and start doing some epic ninja moves on me with them but she'll probably drop them anyway. **

**Ok well I think that that is everything. I'll put anything that I think of later at the end of the first chapter of The Light's Darkness, so can't wait you see you guys again! XD **


End file.
